


STEVE DEMA

by orphan_account



Category: porn - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Dema's twisted tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creation of Cumbag Part 1

The Creation OF CUMBAG  
By  
Steve Dema

Chapter 1

 

"Suck that cock you fucking bitch!...Uuhmm...Yeah!...Slurp on it slut...Fucking  
slut!...MMMmm...Hey man!...Fuck this bitch's ass harder than that!" the man  
screamed at the helpless young woman bound on the bed. Lucy peeked through the  
keyhole from the bathroom watching the four men relentlessly fuck the moaning  
woman. Lucy watched as the man fucked the woman's mouth like a cunt. He used  
handfuls of her hair to rock her slobbering mouth up and down on his hard cock.  
Lucy noticed how the strands of spit seemed to connect the woman's mouth to his  
cock even when he pulled it from her mouth.

The woman was on her hands and knees, face down on her bed, with her hands tied  
to her feet. The man who was brutally fucking her ass was fat and ugly. His face  
was contorted as he gasped and slobbered all over the woman's back. Young Lucy  
watched as the man fucking the woman's mouth rolled his ass in a circular  
motion. He cackled as he pulled the woman's hair, "Fucking cunt...You are one  
worthless whore!...If we weren't helping you, you wouldn't be getting fucked  
nearly this well!" He winked at the two smiling men who had tied ropes around  
the woman's tits. They were pulling on the ropes, jerking her spasming body back  
and forth between the two men like a battering ram at a castle gate. Lucy  
moaned and pulled her fingers out of her little girl cunt. Lucy looked at the  
slime that coated her fingers for a moment, and then quickly stuck them in her  
mouth. As she sucked down her slime, she stuck two fingers up her ass and peeked  
back through the peephole into her mother's bedroom. Lucy's little cunt juiced  
even more as she finger-fucked her ass.

"AARRGggg!...I'M CUMMING SLUT!...UUUHHMM!...FUCKING CUNT!" the man fucking mommy  
screamed as Lucy saw his ass tighten. Lucy knew what that meant! The little  
girl had been spying on her mother for years. Some of her earliest memories were  
of her mother being gang-raped by dozens of men while she watched from her room.  
She remembered once, peeking through the bars of her baby crib and watching  
several men piss in her mother's mouth. She even remembered the happy look on  
her mother's face as she turned her face from one pissing cock to the next. She  
remembered how all the men were laughing.

Lucy watched the man fucking her mother twitch around, emptying his balls in  
mommy's cunt. She couldn't make out exactly what the grunting man was saying.  
But she knew he was calling her a 'cunt' and 'slut' and 'whore'. That was  
something EVERY man did.

Lucy felt that funny tingling feeling in her hairless pussy and reached for the  
rag she had pissed on. The little girl shoved the dripping piss-rag in her mouth  
and sucked. She slurped her piss down her throat as she crammed her fingers back  
into her pussy. As Lucy felt the fingers from each hand through the thin  
membrane between her cunt and ass, she chewed on the piss rag. She used the piss  
rag for two reasons; to muffle the sounds of her orgasms, and she loved to taste  
piss when she masturbated.

"Fucking stupid slut! You let some of my cum come out of you nose!...I'll fix  
you!"

Lucy heard in the distance as she ravished her young, swollen cunt. Lucy heard  
her mother choking and gurgling. She knew that someone was pissing in mommy's  
mouth. Lucy started to cum. Lucy would cum anytime she knew her mother was being  
used as a toilet.

"MMMmm... uhhnmph...fuck me...mmmm" Lucy mumbled around the wet piss-rag crammed  
into her mouth. Lucy thrashed around violently as her orgasm took control of her  
young, tender body. Lucy's world went black as she came hard, bouncing her head  
off of the toilet. The last sounds she heard were her mother gulping piss, the  
laughter of the men, and her own frantic gasps around the piss-rag.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

Lucy's eyes opened to see one of the men staring down at her naked young body.

"Ha Ha Ha, Hey little bitch!...What have you been up to, huh?...Spying on your  
slut-mother, heh...Hey Mike!...Check this out!...Better yet...Drag that cunt in  
here!" the man laughed.

Lucy yanked her fingers from her cunt and ass as the piss wet rag dropped from  
her open mouth. Lucy curled into a ball behind the toilet to hide her nakedness  
from the leering man standing over her. She saw between the man's legs her  
mother being drug by her tits to the bathroom. Lucy whimpered and curled into a  
ball when her mother was kicked into bathroom beside her.

Lucy looked wide-eyed into her mother's face. She then noticed how her mother  
was smiling and looking over her young body. Lucy looked around from one face to  
another as the other men crowded in the doorway. They all had the same  
look....Pure lust!... Even her mother. Lucy stared at her mother as she saw her  
mother began to finger her cunt. The men started slowly stroking their cocks.  
One of the men grabbed a handful of her mother's hair and wrapped it around his  
cock as he stroked it.

His cock was less than three feet from Lucy's frightened face. Lucy smelled the  
musky scent of his cock. Her eyes widened as she saw a small drop of liquid seep  
from his pisshole and drop into her mother's right eye. Lucy's mother just  
blinked and stared at her daughter's wet cunt and licked her lips.

It was the first time young Lucy had seen a cock this close. She looked from one  
cock to the next in wonder. She thought they were the most beautiful things she  
had ever seen. Lucy looked at her mother and thought her mother was beautiful  
too. Thick ropes hung from each of her tits. They were tied tightly around the  
base of her mother's huge tits causing her tits to stand out even firmer. They  
had even taken on a faint, blue tint. Except for the bright red, blood engorged  
nipples that had the little clamps on the tips. Cum dripped from every angle of  
her mother's face. Some of the thick, white, musky cum dripped to her tits, and  
then stretched to the floor.

"Well little cunt...Tell your mother what you've been up to?...Do it little  
bitch!...You can't lie your way out of this. Not when you've been caught  
wet-fingered!" the man said with a sneer as he stroked his thickening cock.

Lucy stared at the thin string of cum as it dripped from the man's cock in a  
long strip.

" DO WHAT YOU ARE FUCKIN' TOLD SLUT!!!" another man screamed, breaking the  
trance the cock had put Lucy in. Startled back to reality, Lucy looked back at  
her mother. 

"I...I...I'm sorry, mommy...I didn't mean to spy on you...Please don't be mad at  
me...I promise I won't do it again." Lucy said as tears began to swell in her  
eyes. Lucy's mother looked at her young daughter and smiled. She leaned over to  
Lucy, with her fingers from her left hand still working in her cunt, and brushed  
Lucy's hair.

"It's OK Darling. I'm not mad at you. I love you." She said putting her arm  
around her daughter.

Lucy looked up at her mother's cum-coated face, "You're not?...Really?...I'm not  
in trouble?"

Lucy's mother threw her head back and laughed, winking at the four men staring  
at the mother and daughter. The men smiled evilly as they stroked their cocks. 

"You stupid little cunt. I've known you've been watching for years...You have no  
idea how hot it made me knowing my little girl was watching her mother being the  
slut-whore she is...Actually Lucy, I hope you want to do more than just  
watch...." Mommy said looking down at Lucy.

Lucy suddenly knew what her mother was saying, smiled as she hugged her mother.

"Oh Mommy! Do you mean I can be just like you?...Do you really mean it?...  
You're not teasing me are you?" Lucy exclaimed as she looked at her mother and  
the lusting men.

"Yes I mean it...If you really want to. You know I'm a slut, don't you. I'm  
also a cunt...Does my little girl want to be a slut like her mother?" she asked  
Lucy as she hugged her to her tits.

Lucy rubbed her head in her mothers wet tit. Lucy knew that smell. PISS! As she  
looked at her mother's huge tits, Lucy read the tattoos. On her right tit,  
Lucy's mother had the word 'PIG'. On her other it was the word 'CUNT'. Lucy  
looked up at her mother, "PIG CUNT?" she asked.

"Yes darling...That's my name...and that's what I am. A pig cunt....I'm just a  
filthy pig-cunt whore." She answered. Lucy looked questionably at her mother.  
"Let me explain...A slut is a woman that will fuck anything, anytime, anyhow.  
And a cunt is lower than a slut is. A cunt will let anyone do anything they want  
to it...In fact a cunt is barely human...A cunt is a thing!...A cunt is just a  
thing for men to shove cocks into and dump cum into...That is the job of a  
cunt...Now...a pig cunt is even lower than that...That's what I am...A Pig  
cunt!...And you are the daughter of a pig cunt" Mommy said. Lucy remembered the  
jolt that went through her little clit when her mother had called her 'stupid  
little cunt' and smiled broadly.

"That's what I want to be mommy!...A pig cunt!...I want to be the BEST pig-cunt  
in the WORLD!!!....Will you show me?...Will you teach me to be a good little pig  
cunt, Mommy?...Please!...I'll do good...I promise...I'll let anyone fuck me  
anyway they want to" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy reached down and took her mother's hand that her mother had been playing  
with her cunt. Lucy stared her mother in the eye and licked drying cum off of  
her mother's face as Lucy pulled her mother's cunt soaked fingers to her face. 

"YUMMY!...Mommy cum is GOOD!"

Lucy sniffed at her mother's fingers and then started licking them. Lucy made  
loud slurping noises as she sucked. That brought a fresh round of sneers and  
lewd laughter from her mother and the men. Lucy winked at her mother when her  
mother slid two fingers from her other hand into Lucy's tiny hairless cunt.

"Lucy baby...Uuhh...I mean Lucy cunt, let me show you something that's a lot  
better than your pig-cunt-slut-mother's fucked out cunt." Lucy's mother said as  
she winked to the man, Carl, in the doorway.

"The first thing a slut has to know is how to suck a cock. Sluts spend a lot of  
time sucking cocks and you'll need to be a good cocksucker....All men like to  
relax and have a slut slurp their cocks....And it's only fair that we cunts do  
all of the work...After all...We are the ones getting all of that wonderful  
cum....Also I've found ALL men love to grab a cunt's hair and jerk their heads  
around on their cocks. So the first thing you need to learn is how to turn your  
mouth into a cunt! We'll cover the other things a slut has to know and do  
later... So, does my little girl want to be a good cocksucker?...Hmmm?...Do You,  
cunt?"

Lucy looked at her mother and said, "Yes Mommy. I want to be the best cocksucker  
in the whole, wide world... Will you teach me?..I promise to pay attention." Her  
mother smiled as she said, "Of course honey. Mommy will teach you."

"Lucy-cunt meet Carl...Carl meet my daughter Lucy-cunt...Carl, would you be so  
kind as to fuck my daughters mouth?...Please?...Pretty-please?...Fuck my baby's  
mouth?...My little slut daughter wants to be a pig-cunt like her mother, so  
let's teach the slut...Now Lucy-cunt...Carl's going to fuck your mouth like it's  
a cunt. From now on Lucy-cunt, your mouth WILL be a cunt. Do you understand?"

Lucy nodded as Carl stepped closer. 

"OK Lucy-cunt I'll hold your head... Now open your fucking little mouth for the  
nice cock."

Lucy stared at the huge cock intently, wondering how she could ever get one  
that big to fit in her tiny mouth. Lucy's mother took Carl's cock in her hand  
and rubbed it over her daughter's face. They all laughed at the little girl when  
she opened her mouth trying to catch the dripping cock. 

"OK Lucy-cunt, stick out your tongue...GOOD CUNT!...Now lick the cock...Yeah!...  
That's the way...Nice and slow...Use lots of spit...That's my baby...Men like a  
lot of spit...Now...Lick the piss-hole...Oh! You're going to be a GREAT little  
slut." Lucy's mother continued to finger her daughter's wet little cunt as she  
gave her lesson. Lucy loved the feel and taste of the man's cock. She was so  
happy that she'd been caught. Lucy slurped all around the hot cock as her mother  
encouraged her. Everyone chuckled at the cooing sounds the little girl made as  
she licked the cock and her mother finger-fucked her pussy. Lucy glanced over at  
her leering mother and winked.

"Enough of this teasing shit, pig-cunt. I'm ready to fuck your daughter's  
fuckhole." Carl looked down at Lucy as the other men crowded around for a better  
look. "Well little Lucy-cunt...Are you ready for some meat?...Is the baby-slut  
ready for some cum?" Carl asked as he spit in her young face. The man's spittle  
on her face caused Lucy to jerk. It also caused a small orgasm in her tiny body  
and she nodded, opening her mouth wider. Her mother laughed at the way Lucy said  
"Yes Sir" in her little-girl voice. Lucy's mother looked up at Carl grinning as  
she said

"Do it again Carl...My little cunt-bitch daughter liked you spitting in her  
face!...Look!...See how she's holding her mouth open? Hmmm...I think I want to  
spit in her face too!"

Lucy held her mouth open as her mother leaned over and spit in her mouth. Carl  
laughed at the way Lucy shuddered. He leaned over and spit between her eyes...  
He was still laughing at the way little Lucy tried to scoop the spit into her  
mouth with her tongue as he crammed his cock into the little slut's mouth.  
Lucy's eyes went wide and she mewled at her first taste of cock.

"DO IT CARL! FUCK MY LITTLE GIRLS MOUTH!...Yeah!...That's it...Ha Ha  
Ha....Lucy-cunt LIKES it, Don't you little bitch...Yeah choke my little  
bitch-daughter...Oh! This is going to be so much fun!...That's it  
Lucy-cunt...Openyour throat so Carl can fuck it...Yeah, Like that...That's a  
GOOD littleslut!...Fuck my daughter's throat Carl...Make my little cunt of a  
daughter take it...Here I'll hold her head still...Now slam it to the slut!...Ha  
Ha Ha...YEAH! LIKE THAT!...Ha Ha Ha...This is GREAT! Fuck my little girl's  
mouth...FUCK IT!...Use my baby's mouth for a cunt just like you do mine...Isn't  
this FUN little Lucy-cunt?...Does my little slut daughter love the way mommy  
holds your head for the nice cock?...Carl lets see if you can make my girl's  
eyes water. Here... I'll cram her mouth down your cock...OK now Lucy-cunt...Open  
your little fucking throat...Yeah...ummp...Yeah...huummpp...LOOK!...Lucy-cunt  
can take it all...Look at my little girls throat...SEE?...WATCH!... See how it  
bulges when I move her head back and forth...Oh mommy pig-cunt is SOO proud of  
her daughter-slut"

Lucy struggled as her throat stretched around the huge cock. Her mother kept  
slamming her head up and down on the man's leaking cock. Lucy swallowed the  
delicious juice that escaped from the man's cock. One of the other men leaned  
over and started pinching her tiny nipples on her flat chest. Lucy winced in  
pain but she marveled how quickly the man's rough treatment of her young tits  
turned to pleasure. Lucy rocked back and forth on her mother's fingers as  
another orgasm shot through the little slut's body.

"LOOK EVERYBODY!!!...LUCY-CUNT IS COMING!!!...That's the way, my little  
daughter-cunt...Show the men you want to be their fuck-toy." Lucy's mother  
exclaimed as they watched the young slut slobber all over Carl's cock. Little  
Lucy's cunt juiced even more as she listened to the crude comments of the men.

"Suck that cock, you little slut" "I'm gonna fuck your ass, bitch!"

"SLUT!"  
"CUNT!"  
"Fucking little whore-dog!"  
"Slobber on that cock, cunt!"

"Hey Carl, Hurry up man! Shit! I want to fuck that little slut's mouth too!"

"Choke that little slut, man"  
"YEAH! Ream that cunt's throat!"

"Hey pig-cunt! Your daughter's a natural slut. Proud?"

"BITCH!"

"Daughter-slut is like Mother- slut...Only smaller..Ha, Ha" Carl started to fuck  
into Lucy-cunt's mouth harder. Her mother held Lucy's head to meat the thrusts.  
That wasn't enough for Carl. He grabbed Lucy's long shiny, blonde pigtails and  
used them to jerk her head even faster. Lucy's mother looked up at Carl with a  
twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah Carl. Fuck my slut daughter's mouth HARD!"she screamed.

"TAKE...IT...YOU...FUCKING...CUNT!...I'M ABOUT...TO...CUM!" Carl rasped. Lucy  
mouth stayed stretched in a perfect 'O', forming a cunt for the man. Tears were  
trickling down her pretty cheeks, both from the mouth fucking and the harsh  
treatment the other man gave her nipples. Lucy swallowed the tangy juice that  
leaked from the man's cock, but now there was so much the little girl had to  
gulp it down. Suddenly, another orgasm ran through her tender body and her pussy  
gripped her mother's fingers like a hand. Saliva leaked from Lucy's mouth  
forming a long wet rope that dangled and swayed from her chin. Everything else  
in the world seemed distant as the little slut concentrated on all of the  
sensations that electrified her body, As Lucy's orgasm faded she heard her  
mother speaking in her ear.

"That's the way, little Lucy-cunt...Breathe through your nose...Carl is about to  
cum...Keep it all in your mouth...Always keep men's cum in your mouth, unless  
you're told different...Let the man shoot his cum straight down your  
throat...That's my little girl...Get ready!" 

Suddenly Carl grunted.

"Aaaarrrggg...Fucking cunt...Take my cum bitch...Uuggh...Little slut-whore!"

Lucy's eyes went wide as the first jet of Carl's cum shot straight down the  
center of her throat. The next squirt bounced of the roof of the young girl's  
mouth and coated her tonsils. Then several thick wads of cum landing on her  
tongue as Carl and her mother fucked her head back and forth on her first cock.  
That was when Lucy got her first taste of fresh cum.

"MMmmmnn" Lucy mewled. IT WAS DELICIOUS! Lucy franticly rolled cum around inside  
her mouth marveling and the hick, wonderful sauce. Lucy formed a vacuum around  
the cock ad he tongue licked the underside of the pistoning cock instinctively.  
Too soon the man's cock quit spurting, but Lucy kept licking and sucking hoping  
the nice man would give her more. Carl laughed and used her hair to roll her  
head around as he slowly fucked Lucy's mouth. The young slut made little mewling  
sounds of gratitude even when her mother's fingers slipped from her pussy. One  
of the other men grabbed her mother's head and started fucking her mouth. Carl  
tired of the game and jerked his cock from little Lucy's mouth.

With her mouth still in a perfect 'O' Lucy looked up at Carl in shock. 'Why did  
he take his wonderful cock from me' Lucy wondered. Carl snickered as he pulled  
Lucy closer to him. Lucy looked back at his softening cock thinking he was going  
to give it back to her. Instead, Carl cleared his sinuses and spit in the 'O' of  
her mouth. On instinct, Lucy swallowed. And came. Carl slung her head down and  
kicked little Lucy in her slick cunt. Again Lucy came. Even at her young age,  
she knew spit and kicks shouldn't make her cum. But they did. As Lucy's eyes  
focused from the double orgasm she saw a man fucking her mother's mouth. As Lucy  
leaned closer to her mother, she took one of her mother's huge tits in her hands  
and squeezed.

"OOHH MOMMY!...That was great!...I love to have my throat fucked!...Uuuhmm...  
And cum is SOOO GOOOD Mommy!...Can I have some more?...Please?...Mommy?...Can I  
have the cock?...Please?...I need to practice to be a good cocksucker,  
right?...Please let the man fuck my mouth...You get lots of cocks mommy, let me  
have some, too...Please?...Mommy?" Lucy whined as she kneaded her mother's huge  
tit. 

Lucy-cunt licked her mother's cheek as she watched the cock slide in and out of  
her mother's grunting mouth. But it was useless. Lucy could see her mother  
needed the cock as bad as she did. She knew her mother wouldn't share this  
cock. Lucy let go of her mother's tit and looked at the man who had twisted her  
tiny nipples. Lucy smiled at the fat ugly man.

"Thank you for twisting my nipples. That was very nice...Maybe someday I'll have  
big tits like Mommy...I know you've already been real nice to me, but you know I  
want to be a slut like Mommy. Mommy wants me to be a cunt too, but she's  
busy...If you don't mind...uh...could I suck your cock?... Please...You can fuck  
my mouth real hard...I think I'd like that!...So...Can I?" Lucy asked the  
leering man.

He laughed and looked at his friend. 

"How would you like two cocks, little slut?...HHMMmmm...Would the little cunt  
like to try two? It's twice the fun and twice the cum."the fat man said. Lucy  
looked from one man to the next.

"I can do that?...Really?...Can I?...Can I suck both of you cocks?...Oh  
Boy!...That sounds like FUN!"

The other man looked at Lucy with a scowl on his face. He grabbed Lucy's hair  
and pulled her toward him. "Come here, cunt!...Little fucking slut is going to  
learn the right way...Right bitch?"

Lucy answered the man with an excited "YES SIR! Teach me how to be a good slut."  
He grabbed Lucy's hair and jerked her head toward his cock. Lucy's stared at the  
man's cock as her head was pulled. She noticed his cock was a little smaller  
than the first man who fucked her mouth was. She also noticed the skin around  
his cock almost covered the whole head of it. Lucy's mouth opened as his cock  
got nearer. She caught a whiff of a cheesy odor as the cock speared her lips.  
Lucy-cunt hollowed her cheeks and lavished her soft, wet tongue all over the  
man's slimy cock as he fucked her mouth. The taste of cock drove the young slut  
wild as she began to moan around the mouthful of cock.

"Suck it, pig!...Hey Mike!...Come on man...Lets double fuck this little  
baby-slut's mouth." The man with the cheesy cock snorted. Mike the fat man stood  
by the cock slurping little girl. He chuckled as grabbed her ear and pulled on  
it to move her head to his cock. When Lucy saw it, she immediately started  
sucking it as wetly as she could. Even over the loud slurping sounds Lucy and  
her mother were making, Lucy's little cunt thrilled at the nasty names, she and  
her mother were called.

"Suck it up , pig cunt! What kind of stupid slut teaches her daughter to be a  
cunt."

"Hey! Let's bring this little cunt to the party later...Let see how much she can  
take."

" I want to do everything to this little bitch!...You know what I mean? Ha...  
Ha... Ha"

"Fucking bitch"

Carl removed his belt and started whipping the mother and daughter sluts. He  
whipped their backs and sides. He whipped their tits and legs. But when he  
whipped Lucy-cunt's pussy, the little girl went wild. Lucy pulled her mouth off  
of the cock she was sucking and shouted as she came.

"MOMMY!!..Carl is spanking my little cunt...Oohh Mommy...It's making me cum...  
Look Mommy!...See your little girl cum from getting her pussy spanked... Does  
that mean I'm a slut?...Am I a slut yet?" Lucy stared at the two cocks inches  
from her face. Suddenly, both of them erupted thick, hot cum. The men chuckled  
as their jizz splattered the little girl in the middle of her face.

"Oh Mommy look! The men are cumming in my face...Oh!...It feels so GOOD!...  
HURRY MOMMY...LOOK!...Watch them splatter my face!" Lucy heard her mother start  
to gurgle. Lucy moaned and kept her mouth open as the two laughing men sprayed  
her face as Carl whipped her cunt. Cum splattered on her forehead and slowly  
rolled into her eyebrows. Her cheeks were coated in the tart slime. When she  
opened her mouth, her teeth were webbed together with sperm. Lucy came so hard  
that she blacked out. When Lucy came to her mother had her mouth planted on  
Lucy's. Lucy's eyes went wide as her mother pushed cum into the young girl's  
mouth. Lucy used her tongue like a snake as she worked cum down into her  
stomach. Lucy moaned into her mother's mouth as she stuck three fingers into her  
mother's wet, gaping cunt. Mommy wiggled her ass and pulled her tongue out of  
her daughter's mouth. She lapped up more cum off of her daughter's face and  
cooed as she stuck her tongue in her daughter's mouth, feeding more cum to her.

"Mommy....Mommy...Cum is Sooo Goood!...I want some more. Can I have some  
more?...MMmmmmmm...Thank you, Mommy!" Lucy said as her mother pushed cum into  
Lucy's mouth. Carl grabbed the mother and daughter sluts and pulled them out of  
the bathroom.

"Come on you fucking sluts...Get you fucking asses in here...Max...Bill...Help  
me motivate these whores" Carl said as he dragged them into the bedroom. Max and  
Bill helped by kicking the mother-slut and her young daughter.

"Mommy...They're kicking me!...Is that OK?...Are they supposed to hurt me Mommy?  
Lucy asked as she was kicked and dragged beside her mother. Max had slid his  
boot so that it Lucy's young, hairless pussy rested on the top of his boot. He  
then would lift up Lucy by her pussy to move her along. Lucy didn't know why,  
but her pussy seemed to get even wetter as he did it. Lucy stopped wondering why  
her pussy was juicing when her mother spoke to her.

"Yes, Lucy darling...It's OK...We're bitch-cunts...Sluts like us are supposed to  
be kicked...Tell the truth...Lucy-slut's cunt is getting wetter...Right?...I  
knew it would...See..Cunt's like us are supposed to be hurt...I love it when  
they hurt me and you will too!...So, let them hurt you any way they  
want...That's what we're here for...OK?" Lucy glanced at her mother. The man,  
Bill, was kicking her mother hard in her cunt. Lucy saw the dreamy look in her  
mother's eyes and knew it was all right.

"OK Mommy...I'll let the nice men hurt me anyway they want...I want to be as  
good of a slut as you are Mommy" Lucy said. Lucy looked at Carl and said, "Pull  
my hair harder...Hurt me like you do my Mommy...I want to be a good  
bitch-cunt...Turn me into a good slut like Mommy...OK?...Mr. Max?...Would you  
kick my little pussy harder?...Please?...Treat me like a good little  
slut!...OK?...Oooohhhh!!!!...M..M..Mommy!...I think I came!...It made me cum  
when Mr. Max kicked my cunt!...Ooohhh...You're right Mommy...It does feel good  
when they hurt me....Oh!...Do it again Mr. Max...Kick my little pussy again!"  
Max was glad to.

Carl threw Lucy's mother onto the bed. Lucy was doubled over the foot of the bed  
looking at her mother's dripping cunt. Carl grabbed Lucy's head and pushed her  
forward. Carl looked at Max and said, "Want to fuck this bitch?" Max just  
laughed and got behind Lucy.

"I haven't had any virgin ass in forever!...This is going to be fucking  
GREAT!...Spread those little legs, you fucking baby-whore...Time for your first  
ass-fuck!" Max snarled. Lucy's mother laughed as she spoke. As Max prepared to  
fuck the little girl's ass, the other three men pulled up chairs to watch the  
little girl's rape.

"DO IT!!! Fuck my little girl's ass...Oh yeah Max...Cram your cock up my  
daughter's slutty ass and fuck her in the dirt...You'll like it Lucy-cunt... Men  
will want to fuck your ass a lot...They like fucking whores like us in the  
ass...And that's good...Sluts like us need our asses fucked a lot.  
Now...Lucy-cunt...When he shoves his cock in your little ass, you star fucking  
him back...OK?...Make Mommy proud, little slut...OK" Lucy looked up at her  
mother as Max spread her ass cheeks and rubbed his big cock up and down her  
crack.

"I will Mommy...I'll let him fuck my little ass...I want to be a good little  
whore...I promise I'll fuck him back...Go on Mr. Max...Cram my little ass...Show  
Mommy I can be a good pig, too!...Fuck me like a little bitch should be...Watch  
Mommy!...He's sticking his cock in my little ass...Are you watching mommy?...Do  
you see me being a little slut?...OOOoohhh...He's got his cock in my ass  
Mommy!...Ooohhh Mommy!...Mommy! It HURTS!!!...TAKE IT OUT!!!  
PLEASE!...PLEASE!....MOMMY IT HURTS!!!...Oh Mommy...H...H...He's fucking me  
Mommy!...Mommy!...HE IS FUCKING MY LITTLE ASS!!!...Uuggghh...Oh Mommy!...It IS  
good!...Fuck my ass Mr. Max...Fuck my ass harder...Mommy!...Get him to fuck my  
ass harder...Please?...Make him fuck my little slut ass harder Mommy...Oohh  
Mommy...Are you proud of me?...Am I being a good little bitch-whore?...Am I  
Mommy?...Am I?"

Lucy moaned and bounced her head on the bed. Max groaned. "Yeah slut...Take my  
cum up you fucking ass...Nasty little slut!...Uugghh!"

Lucy's mother laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha...Do it!...Cum in my little girls ass...Use my baby for your  
fuck-toy...Empty those balls in her virgin ass...Oohhh1...My baby is going to be  
such a GOOD little whore."

Lucy's young cunt creamed as Max came in her ass. "Mommy!...He's doing it!  
...He's coming in my ass Mommy...Ooohhh!...I can feel it!...Mommy!...I can feel  
every squirt...Oohh...It's Ssooo Gooooodd!...Uugghh...Don't stop coming!...Keep  
coming in my fucking little-slut ass!...Mommy!...Make him keep coming in my  
ass...Please don't let him stop...I LOVE it...Ugghh...Am I a slut now, Mommy?...  
Am I?...Oohh Mommy! I'm cumming now!...ooooohhhhh...."

Lucy's world went black. In the distance she could hear her laughing mother  
calling her names. She felt Max slid his spent cock from her ass. She heard the  
men deciding who would fuck her next. Lucy didn't care who fucked her next. She  
just wanted fucked. She needed fucked. She loved it. 

"Hey Jim. You want to fuck this slut next?" Max asked. He looked at Lucy's  
mother who was jamming fingers into her own cunt and asked her, "Is that OK with  
you?...Do you want Jim to fuck your daughter next?"

"That would be fantastic!...Jim...Shove that big cock of yours into one of my  
daughter's fuck-holes...Just cram it in...Show her how slut's are to be fucked!"  
Lucy's mother laughed as she grabbed Lucy's hair and raised her head. She looked  
at her little girl for a moment until Lucy's eyes focused.

"Do you like this? Is this what you want, Lucy?...Do you still want to be a slut  
like me?...Do you want Jim to fuck you next?" she asked. Lucy smiled at her  
mother.

"Oh Yes, Mommy!...Yes to everything...Yes, I want to be a slut like you!...Yes!  
I live being fucked and hurt!...Yes!. I want Mr. Jim to fuck me! She exclaimed.  
Lucy looked over at the leering Jim. "Please Sir!...Would you fuck me?...Would  
you fuck me so my Mommy can see me being a slut? You can fuck me real hard, like  
you fuck Mommy!" Lucy told Jim and she started wiggling her young, tight ass.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she looked at Jim's cock for the first time. It was  
gigantic. It was a good 14 inches long and bigger than Lucy's arm was. 

"Oohh!...Mr. Jim! Your cock is so BIG!...Are you going to fuck me with it?" Lucy  
asked. She looked at her leering mother and asked, "Mommy!...Look how big his  
cock is!...Will that fit in me?" Lucy's mother continued to fuck her fingers  
into her cunt and answered her daughter. "Ha...Ha...Ha...Don't be silly,  
Lucy-cunt! Of course it will fit...He'll have to stretch you some, but that's  
OK...Sluts have to be able to stretch their cunts REAL wide...Ha...Ha...Ha,  
you'll find out!" she told her daughter.

Lucy steeled herself for the assault of the giant cock. Lucy was worried if it  
would fit or not. She wiped that thought with a shake of her pretty head. If  
Mommy said it was Ok, then it was OK. Jim slapped Lucy's little ass.

"Are you ready, little whore? Are you ready for some REAL cock?...Hold  
still..Hey, Is this little cunt going to make a lot of noise when I cram her  
ass?" Jim asked. As Lucy stood there trembling, her mother had the answer.

"I'll keep Lucy-cunt from making too much noise...Come here little  
daughter-slut...This is something else cunts have to do...Mommy has a surprise  
for her little whore!" Lucy's mother said as she grabbed her daughter's blonde  
pigtails and pulled. Lucy's mother dragged her daughter's head to her sopping  
cunt.

"Eat Mommy's cunt. Little bitch... Stick your tongue in my fucking cunt. If  
Lucy-cunt digs in deep, she'll find some cum...It's old cum, but cum is cum. Dig  
in bitch" Lucy's mother smashed her head into her cunt. Lucy slipped her tongue  
from her lips and tasted her mother's cunt. Lucy remembered hoe good her fingers  
tasted when she had pulled them from her mother's cunt earlier. Besides, Mommy  
said there was some cum in her cunt. She just had to dig it out. Jim spread  
Lucy's ass cheeks as Lucy licked her mother's wet cunt. Jim cackled as he rubbed  
the head of his huge cock on the young girl's asshole. Lucy raised her head from  
her mother's cunt. 

"Mommy!...Your cunt tastes GOOD!...This is fun! Can I eat your cunt all of the  
time...yummy...I want to eat your cunt a lot! Mr. Jim?...Are you ready to fuck  
my ass?...I'll be POK. Mommy says it will fit. So go ahead...This is going to be  
FUN!...Eating Mommy's cunt while you fuck me...Oh Mommy!...Thank you for  
teaching me to be a pig-slut...I love it...Oh Mommy!...Mr. Jim is teasing  
me!...He's just rubbing his cock around. He's not fucking me... Mommy?...Will  
you get him to fuck me?...Please...I want him to fuck me while I eat your  
cunt...OK?...Make him fuck me Mommy!...Uummmppphhh!" Lucy said as she lowered  
her head and drilled her tongue up her mother's dripping cunt.

"YEAH!!!...Eat my fucking cunt, little Lucy-cunt!...Don't worry, bitch! Mommy  
will let you eat her cunt all of the time...The only time pig-whores like us get  
their cunt licked is by another pig-cunt. Men don't eat slut's cunts....Ooohhh  
Yeah, baby...That's it...Oohhh, you're a natural cunt-licker, Lucy-cunt." Mommie  
rubbed little Lucy's face all around her cunt. Lucy's mother gyrated her hips  
looking from one man to the next. All of the men were grinning evilly at the  
display before them. Finally, Mommy looked at Jim who was laughing as he moved  
his cock up and down Lucy's ass-crack.

"Uuhhmmm....Jim...Go ahead!...Lucy-cunt can't scream now! Ha, Ha, Ha!...Not with  
her face buried in her mother's cunt!...Fuck my little slut-girl! Tear up my  
daughter-slut's fucking ass!... Show her what happens to pig-cunts...Deeper  
Lucy-cunt!...Lick Mommy's cunt deeper!. That's the way,  
slut...Uuuhhhmmm...You're eating Mommy's cunt SOOoo GOOD!...Fuck her,  
Jim!...Fuck my little girl. Make my slut of a daughter howl into my cunt!...So  
GOOD!... Oohh, I'm cumming!...EAT IT, LUCY!!!...MOMMY'S CUMMING!!!"

Lucy's mother screamed as she came. She grabbed Little Lucy's head, smashing her  
chin against her cunt. Lucy lapped frantically at her mother's cunt. Lucy  
savored the pungent flavor of her mother's cumming cunt. Lucy loved the way her  
mother's cunt seemed to grip her tongue. Jim laughed as he lunged forward. His  
huge cock speared Lucy's virgin ass in one hard thrust. Lucy groaned into her  
mother's cunt but stilled wiggled her ass as Jim pounded away. Luc's mother  
laughed at the way Lucy's groans vibrated against her clit. Lucy's mother pulled  
her head tighter against her cunt.

"Fucking little slut...Like...That?...Huh?...You like...getting your...ass  
fucked?... Sure ...you...do...little bitch...what's wrong cunt?....Your momma's  
cunt got your tongue?...Ha...ha...fuckin' whore...That's it little  
pig-slut...Eat...Eat your mother's nasty cunt, you fucking little  
slut-bitch!...Hey!...Mommy-slut!... What are you trying to do?...Shove your  
little girl's head UP your fucking snatch?...Is that what you're trying to do!  
Ha, Ha...Fucking...sluts... You fucking crazy bitch!...Think you'll get 'Mother  
Of The Year' now?... Fucking whore!" Jim shouted as he fucked her young, tight  
ass.

"Fuck her Jim"  
"Stupid fuck-meat LIKES getting her ass pounded!" 

"Slam fuck the little bitch-whore,man"  
"Harder...Fuck the whore!"

"Hey!...Lucy-cunt! Fucking cumrag...Eat your mother's whore-cunt, you fucking  
slut" 

 

"Eat our cum out of your mother's fucking cunt, you bitch"  
"Cum pig!"

"Dump your cum Jim...Do it man....I want to fuck the slut's ass into the dirt  
next!" 

The men shouted as they laughed at the mother and daughter sluts. Lucy came,  
jerking her mouth from her mother's cunt. 

"Oh Mommy...SO GOOD!...Fuck my ass...HARDER!...PLEASE!!!...Oh mommy I love to  
get ass-fucked...Make him fuck me harder mommy!....Make him...Please  
mommy!...Oohhh...fuck my little ass off!...Mommy!...Make him fuck me!" Lucy  
screamed just before her mother forced her head back to her cunt.

Suddenly Jim grabbed Lucy's pigtails like the handlebars of a bicycle and jerked  
he head back hard. He used her long blonde pigtails to force her back onto huge  
cock. Jim screamed, "TAKE IT!!!...FUCKING LITTLE SLUT!!!...TAKE MY CUM YOU  
CUNT!!!...Aarrrgggh..." Lucy orgasmed as she felt the man's cock swell and fire  
his hot, thick cum into her ass.

"MOMMY!!!...He's coming!...He's cumming in my ass...My little slut-ass!!!...Fuck  
me! Oohhh...It feels so GOOD...PLEASE!!! Make him keep cumming,  
mommy...PLEASE!...uugghh...Cum in my little ass!...PLEASE!...Make me your  
cunt...Turn me into a slu..."

Lucy's pleading turned into slurps as Jim pushed her head back into her mother's  
sopping wet cunt.

"Ha,ha,ha...YES!...Cum in my daughters little whore-ass...FUCK  
HER!...Mmmmm...Cum in the little BITCH! Ooohhh...uughh..."

Lucy's mother cackled as she started to cum again.

"Goddamn fucking SLUT!" Jim said as he pulled his cock from Lucy's ass. Lucy  
moaned at the loss of the cock fucking her and wiggled her ass hoping one of the  
other men wanted to fuck her. Bob came to her rescue. He fucked his cock  
brutally up her ass in a single thrust and pounded away. Lucy and her mother  
both moaned. Lucy because of the new cock...Lucy's mother because of the way  
Lucy's nose bounced off of her clit with every thrust of Jim's cock.

It was all too much for the little girl. Everything went black as Lucy passed  
out. She didn't know how long she was out. She didn't know how many times she  
was fucked. But she dreamed. She dreamed of men...of cocks... of cum. She was  
dreaming she was a bitch-dog in heat and a pack of dogs were about to fuck her.  
One of the dogs was licking her dog-cunt and ass. She was started to cum from  
the dog's licking and slurping. Slowly her dream faded into reality as her eyes  
fluttered open. The room slowly came into focus. She saw the men dressing.

"Noooo!!!!" Lucy wailed. "Don't leave!...STAY!!!...PLEASE!!!...I want to get  
fucked some more!...PLEASE!...FUCK ME!!!...Nnnooo...Want me to suck your cocks?I  
will! I'll suck your cocks so GOOD!!!...Please stay and fuck the slut some more!  
Don't you like me?...I'll try to do better...I promise!...Fuck me and I'll be a  
really good fucktoy!...You'll see!...Don't leave!...PLEASE!!!...Fuck me some  
more...Mommy!!! Please make them fuck me some more...Please?"

Lucy started to cry as the men just laughed and left with out a single word.  
Through her tears she began to think maybe she was still dreaming. She could  
still feel the dog licking her ass and cunt. As her body shook with sobs she  
looked down. She was awake.Her ass and cunt were being licked. Lucy's sobs  
became moans of lust as she wiggled her ass on her mother's face. Lucy's mother  
had her tongue stuck as far up her ass as it would go. Lucy shuddered as her  
mother scooped cum from her ass and ate it. As Lucy started to cum again she  
grabbed her small tits and started to twist her nipples roughly. As the pain  
from her nipples seem to shoot to her little clit she came hard.

"Ohhh, MOMMY!!!...That was ssooo goood...Mmmmm....What's next?" She asked.  
Lucy's mother just swallowed and laughed into her daughter's cum-dripping  
asshole. Lucy suddenly fell asleep as her mother buried her tongue deeper into  
the little girl's ass.


	2. Creation of Cumbag Part 2

The Creation Of Cumbag  
Chapter 2  
By Steve Dema

 

 

Lucy woke up sputtering. She struggled to breathe as her eyes focused on her  
mother's pissing cunt that was three inches from her face.

"Good morning my little piss-whore...my little daughter-toilet...Rise and shine  
little Lucy-slut...Mmmm...Drink mommy's piss like a good little bitch!...  
Uuhhmm...This is FUN!...I love waking my little cunt-daughter by pissing in her  
fucking face!...OOOohhh!...Mommy is going to wake little Lucy-cunt like this  
EVERY fucking morning...Would Lucy-cunt like that?...Of course the little slut  
would. Guzzle it down BITCH!...Drink all of mommy's piss like a good  
daughter...A good little slut-daughter that is...That's a GOOD bitch!...Such a  
good little piss-slut!...Ha...ha...ha!" Lucy's mother said with an evil laugh.

Lucy gulped down her mother's piss with gusto. Every time she would open her  
mouth for another load of piss she would lick her mother's cunt. Lucy's mother  
would chuckle every time little Lucy did it. Soon her mother's piss flow slowed  
to a trickle. Lucy's mother grunted, sending her last spurt of piss into her  
daughter's open eyes. Lucy blinked her eyes rapidly but kept lapping at her  
mother's wet cunt. Lucy's mother slid her hand down her daughter's firm, young  
body until she found her sopping wet little cunt. Lucy felt her mother slid two  
fingers into her cunt. Little Lucy moaned into her mother's cunt and raised her  
hips to give her mother better access to her young cunt. 

"Oh...Does little Lucy-slut like her mommy finger-fucking her little cunt?   
...Her little slut-cunt?...Does she?...Mmmmmm...Mommy thinks Lucy is a fucking  
little slut!....uuhhmm...That's the way to eat a whore's cunt, Lucy...mmmmm...  
yeah...Like that...you little cunt-whore...Little Lucy-slut LIKES being her  
mother's little cunt-sucking-slut....hhmmm...Lick mother's clit, bitch... You're  
such a nasty little slut to eat her mother's cunt...Aren't you...Can Lucy-cunt  
taste the cum those men dumped in her slut-mother's nasty cunt?...Ooohh...I bet  
my little slut-daughter can...Eat all of the cum out of Mommy's cunt...Stick  
your tongue as far in Mommy's slut-cunt as you can... Uuhhmmm...You fucking  
WHORE!...Ooohhh...Your little slut-pussy is SSOooo wet! Nasty BITCH!...That's  
right...Fuck your mother's fingers you little cunt... Show Mommy how horny her  
little piss-whore-daughter is this morning. Fuck your little cunt back on  
Mommy's fingers...Yeah...Like that little slut?...Oohhh!...Uughgh...Don't stop  
bitch!....uughhtth...Mommy's going to cum.I hope I squirt cunt-juice this  
time...Uuhgg...Lucy-slut...Bitch!...uughh...keep your...fucking eyes  
open...Mommy is going...to try...uughh...to...squirt hot cunt-juice in your  
fucking eyes... uughh...keepthem...ooohhh...open...bitch...SLUT!...Here  
it...comes.....Aaahhhh...YESSS!!!!!.....UUGGHH....oooohh...Did that sting...your  
pretty eyes?... oohhh...I liked that!...Mmmmmm." 

Lucy's mother gasped and thrashed about as her orgasm took complete control over  
her. She was grinning when she saw her cunt-juice squirt out like cum from a  
cock and hit her daughter in both eyes. Lucy eyes fluttered but she continued to  
slowly lap at her mother's cunt. Lucy gasped and rolled her hips as she was  
finger-fucked. Lucy's mother flicked her thumb on little Lucy's clit causing her  
to groan into Mommy's cunt.

"Oohhh Mommy!...I love the way you're finger-fucking my cunt. Mmmmm...Mommy?   
...I want you to wake me up be pissing in my face every morning. That's the  
right way to wake up a little cunt like me...Don't you think? ....Uuhhmmm...I  
like being a piss-whore...I love you Mommy...Can I be your toilet? I want to. I  
want you to piss on me ANY time you want to...I think piss is better than  
Kool-Aid...Does your cunt squirt like that every time you cum? That was FUN!...I  
mean it burned my eyes and all, but I didn't mind. Would you squirt your  
cunt-juice in my face again sometime?....uuughh...Thank you Mommy for showing me  
how to be a good fuck-toy. Will you get some more men to rape me?...I loved the  
men raping me last night. Will they come back and rape me some more?...I hope  
so...I hope they bring more men next time. I want to get raped until I pass  
out...and then I want the men to rape my little fuck-holes even when I'm  
asleep....ooohhh...Yes Mommy....Finger-fuck your little slut-daughter...  
uuhhh....Finger-rape your little piss-whore....uughh....Can I watch you get  
raped by a bunch of cocks...and them fill your ass up with cum?...I want eat a  
lot of cum out of your ass Mommy!...Just like you did me...Mommy?...Can I eat  
your ass?...Now?...Please?...Will you turn me into your ass-licking  
slut?...Thhhhaannnkk tthhhuu..."

Lucy mumbled when her mother slid forward. Lucy buried her tongue deep into her  
mother's ass and lapped away. Lucy's mother ground her ass in Lucy's face and  
moaned. 

"Uuughh...Mmmmm...Little slut!...ooohhh....Don't worry, baby-bitch...Mommy will  
get lots of men to rape you...I'll let everybody fuck my little girl. You'll be  
anybody's fuck-meat...everybody's rape-toy...Yes...Eat Mommy's ass you fucking  
cunt...Cum for Mommy Lucy-slut...Cum on Mommy's fingers while you're eating  
Mommy's fucking ass...Ooohhh...You nasty little slut...I'm going to love turning  
you into just a piece of fuck-meat...Lucy is going to LOVE being a  
cum-dump...Mommy can tell...You were born just for fucking...Born to be a  
cum-lut...Mommy is going to turn her little girl into a walking  
rubber...Oohhh...Just a walking cum-bag...UUuhHMMMmm...I'm CUMMUNG!...My  
CUNT!...EAT MOMMY'S CUNT!...HURRY SLUT!!!...HURRY...Aaarrgghh...Mmmmmmm..."

Lucy came with her mother. Soon their orgasms passed and Lucy looked at the  
clock and jumped up.

"MOMMY!!!...Look what time it is!...I have to get ready for school!...uh...  
unless...uh...unless you'll let me stay home today? Can I? Can I stay home and  
eat your cunt and ass all day...Can I stay home in case you have to  
piss?...Remember I'm your piss-whore now! Right?...If you let me stay home from  
school you could call some men to come over...Want to watch them rape me?...Want  
to watch your little slut-daughter get fucked all day?... Getting raped by your  
friends is a lot more fun than school...Can I?...You said you'll turn me into a  
cum-bag...Remember?...Please?...I'll be a good slut, Mommy...I promise!" Lucy  
said in her little girl voice. 

Lucy's mother ran her fingers in Lucy's hair and grinned at her smiling  
daughter.

"Yes...My little slut can stay home today...In fact...You don't have to go back  
to school...EVER!...Would Lucy-cunt like that?...Ha...ha...ha...See cumsluts  
like us only have to know how to be good cunts. We don't need to know math, or  
English or any of that other shit. All we have to know is how to be good whores.  
I'll teach you that. We are going to do home-schooling, you might say." She said  
with a chuckle.

"Oh THANK YOU MOMMY!...I love you...You're the best mommy in the whole world. I  
can't wait to start my slut lessons...I'll work real hard mommy!... I'll be the  
best little cunt EVER!...I'm going to love getting raped all the time! Will you  
get me a lot of really nasty men who'll help me be a good whore? Men who know  
how to really use a piece of fuck-meat like me? ...Men who want to do nasty,  
nasty things to your little girl? You'll watch, won't you?...I want you to see  
everything the men do to me, Mommy!... But...How will I get a job later...You  
know, when I'm all grown-up?" Lucy asked  
.  
"Don't worry, my little whore. You won't need a job. Someone will give you all  
that you need. I need to tell you this...I belong to Carl...He owns me...I'm his  
pig-cunt. He bought me from that other man that was here all the time...Remember  
him?...Well, that doesn't matter. What does matter is... Well...When I'm  
finished teaching you how to be a good pig-cunt like me... I'll sell you to  
someone...Then you'll belong to them. You'll have to do everything they tell  
you. And they can do anything to you that they want to...And when they bet bored  
with you, they'll sell you to someone else. But you will never have to worry  
about a house, or bills, or clothes or anything like that...Be a good fuck-toy  
and they'll take care of you...Understand?" she explained. 

A frown crossed Lucy's face and she looked back at her mother.

"Your going to sell me?...But I want to stay with you mommy? I want to be your  
little slut forever." Lucy was still frowning.

"Ha ha ha...Oh you little slut...Your going to be with me for quite a  
while...After you're the only one I can get to eat my cunt and ass...No one else  
will because my fuck-holes are usually packed with cum. Plus, I'm not going to  
go back to pissing in a toilet again. Not with my daughter being such a good  
piss-whore....Don't worry Lucy-cunt, we'll talk about it some more sometime. But  
I promise you, when it comes time to sell you, you'll want it too...I promise!"

With that she leaned over and grabbed both of her daughter's nipples. The  
worrisome look on Lucy's face was replaced by a look of lust as her mother  
crushed her nipples between her fingers. Lucy moaned, closed her eyes and began  
to finger her cunt again. Lucy's mother laughed as the lust took her daughter  
over. She leaned over and spit in little Lucy's face. Lucy's eyes flew open  
.  
"Oh Mommy...Do that again...Spit on me! Hurt my little titties, Mommy...  
Uugghh...Treat me like a pig-cunt, Mommy!"

Lucy was thrown back onto the bed.

"Stay right there my little bitch...I have a surprise for my little cunt  
daughter." Her mother said with a wicked laugh as she left her prone daughter.  
Lucy remained still until her mother returned with several lengths of rope.  
Little Lucy trembled with anticipation as her mother began to tie her. She  
smiled into her mother's face as her left wrist was tied to the headboard of the  
bed. While she tied Lucy to the bed she spoke to her daughter.

"Lucy-cunt. Its time for more of your pig-cunt lessons...A lot of men like to  
tie sluts like us down so they can do lots of nasty things to us without us  
moving around...Mommy's little whore does want men to do lots of nasty things to  
it...Doesn't it?...So...Anytime a man wants to tie you up, you let  
him...OK?...Hhhmmm...Mommy's little cunt-daughter looks so sexy tied like  
this...This is the way men tie me up the most." Pig-cunt said.

Lucy's mother stepped back and admired her handi-work. Lucy's hands were tied to  
rings on the headboard. Each of her legs was spread wide with her ankles tied to  
rings at the top of the headboard. The ropes to her ankles were pulled so tight  
that her young, tight ass was completely off of the bed. Lucy's cunt began to  
leak a steady stream of cunt-juice that ran down the crack of her ass, staining  
the sheet below it. Lucy's mother left her bound daughter as Lucy spoke. 

"Do I look like a hot little slut tied like this Mommy?...Will men want to fuck  
me hard when they see me like this?...Oh I hope so Mommy...I want to look so hot  
that men can't wait to rape me!...Are you going to do some really nasty things  
to me Mommy?...Please?...Come back and use your little daughter-slut. Use me for  
a nasty little fuck-toy, Mommy" Lucy cried out to her mother.

Lucy's mother returned with a grin and a bottle of baby oil. Lucy's eyes locked  
on her mother's huge swaying tits and the sexy way her mother wiggled her ass  
with every step. Lucy's mother sat on the bed by her daughters bound ass and  
shoved the baby oil bottled roughly in her daughter's cunt. Lucy grunted at the  
sudden intrusion into her young cunt but soon her grunts became moans of lust as  
her mother filled her cunt with the oil.

"OK Lucy-slut...One of the things men like to do to sluts like us is to  
fist-fuck us...Does my little slut whore daughter know what that  
is?...No?...Well that is when someone wants to put their entire hand up your  
little slutty cunt!...So whenever some one wants to fist-fuck you, you just grab  
your ankles and pull you feet over your face. Be sure and make it easy on the  
man who is fist-fucking you. That is always the most important thing...To always  
make things as easy as you can for the men who want to fuck you...What ever way  
they want to fuck you...Your comfort doesn't matter at all...You are just a  
piece of fuck-meat. That's all!...Now...Since mommy loves her little bitch I'm  
going to fist-fuck you first. This way I can stretch your cunt out nice and  
wide. Later Mommy will teach you some cunt exercises so your cunt will still be  
tight enough for it to be a good fuck...OK?...Is Lucy-cunt ready for Mommy to  
fist her?" Lucy's mother didn't wait for an answer. She just shoved her whole  
hand in Lucy's cunt with a single punch with a loud squishy sound. Lucy's mother  
laughed at the way Lucy's whole body shook and the little gasping sounds Lucy  
made. Lucy's cunt stretched around her mother's hand. Lucy heard her mother  
laugh as shoved more of her hand into Lucy's little cunt.

"NNOOoooo!!!...MOMMY!...Take it out!...Take it out! It hurts!...AAAHHhh!!!...  
MOMMY!...It won't fit!...Uugghh....Oohh...Mommy!...My cunt is too little  
Mommy!... Please mommy!...I want my cunt to be a good fuck for the  
men!...PLEASE!... Mommy!...The men won't want fuck my slut-cunt if its too loose  
Mommy...Will they?...Pull your hand out Mommy!...Please?...Ughh...Oh...   
Oohh...Mommy!...Your hand's too big for my cunt!" Lucy screamed. "Stop your  
whining you little whore. This is for your own good!...Now... Lucy-cunt  
relax...In a minute it's going to feel good. Men are going to want to fist-fuck  
you a lot and their hands are a lot bigger than mine, cunt....I...just have  
to...stretch your little...cunt a little more...that's all... There!...Your  
little whore-cunt sure is juicing, so stop your bitching you fucking slut."  
Lucy's mother said. Lucy thrashed against her ropes as her mother continued to  
fist-fuck her little cunt. Lucy realized her mother wasn't going to stop. Lucy's  
whines were replaced with grunts and groans as she tried to relax her cunt for  
her mother. Her mother chuckled as she pushed her hand in past her wrist up her  
daughter's cunt. She looked at her daughter's pale face, grinned, and spit in  
her open mouth. Lucy didn't seem to notice. Lucy's mouth was slack and her eyes  
had a distant stare as her mind tried to accept the way her young cunt was  
stretching around her mother's arm. Lucy's mother began to twist her hand in and  
out of her daughter's tight cunt. She would twist it as she pulled her hand out  
until just her fingers were in her little girl's cunt. Then she would shove her  
hand back into her cunt with the twisting motion. When her hand was buried in  
her daughter's cunt three or four inches past her wrist, she would twist her  
hand out again. Then the whole process would repeat. With her other hand, Lucy's  
mother reached across her bound daughter's body and twisted her nipples. She  
would twist her daughter's nipples in rhythm with the twisting of her hand in  
and out of Lucy's cunt. Lucy's mother laughed at her trembling semi-conscious  
slut-daughter.

Lucy's mind was in another place. She was vaguely aware of her mother's spit  
splattering against her face and in her mouth. In the distance she could her  
hear mother's laughter. She didn't notice her mother's twisting of her nipples  
at all. The only thing the small part of her mind that was functioning noticed  
was her mother's hand in her cunt. Lucy accepted the ravishing of her cunt.  
Deep down she knew it was just part of her pig-cunt training. In fact, she no  
longer was worried about the pain in her cunt. She began to wonder if her cunt  
would still be tight enough for it to be a good fuck. She began to worry that  
men might not want to fuck her. Suddenly everything changed for the young, bound  
fuck-meat. As her mind returned she noticed her hips were rotating for her  
mother's fist-fucking of her cunt. Soon the fog over her mind lifted completely  
and she began to pant.

"Oohhh...Mommy...It...IS starting to feel good!...uuughh....mmmmm...ooohh...  
YESsss!!!...Oohh...This is great....Mmmm...Do it Mommy...Fist-fuck my little  
cunt... Fist-fuck your little whore's cunt!...GOD!...It feels so weird, Mommy.  
Fist-fuck me, Mommy...Oohhh!...YES!. HARDER!...MOMMY!...Fist-fuck me harder!   
DEEPER!...MOMMY!...Can you fist-fuck me deeper?...Can you fist-fuck this little  
bitch deeper?...Oohhh...Try Mommy!...Try to fist-fuck this slut of yours deeper!  
Please try!...Uugghh...Oohhmmm...YES!...All the way Mommy...Fist-fuck your  
little cunt-whore-bitch-slut-daughter as deep as you can!... Ooohhh that's good  
Mommy...So good!...Mommy!...Your slut-daughter likes this... Oohhh...Fist-fuck  
me... Mommy! Fist-fuck me!...Ooohh...HARDER!...YES! Am I good little  
fist-fuck-slut?...Am I?...Does Mommy like to fist-fuck her little girl?...FIST  
THE SLUT MOMMY!!!!...OOHHhhh...Fist the slut-bitch Mommy! FUCK!...Don't stop  
Mommy!...Fist-fuck me ALL the time!....Uughh...Mommy! You said men will want to  
fist-fuck me too?...Oohhh...I hope so! Lucy-cunt hopes every man that rapes it  
will want to fist-fuck it too!...Will you get men to fist-fuck me?...Lots of  
men?..I want you to Mommy. I want you to get lots of men that want to fist-rape  
your little slut-daughter!...Oohhh MOMMY!...Fist the little pig  
Mommy!...Fist-fuck your fucking slut of a pig daughter...Yeah Mommy...Twist your  
hand in my fucking slut-cunt!...Oohhh...UGGhhh!...YEAH!...Like  
THAT!..AGAIN!...MOMMY!...Do it like that again!...Oh Mommy...Mommy...I...I  
think...I'm going to...CUUMM!!!...I'm a slut Mommy!...Fist your little slut  
Mommy! MOMMY!...I'm CUMMING!...Your slut-daughter is cumming!...Ooohh...YES!!!  
YES!!!...Watch your slut cum Mommy...MOMMY!!!...I'M CUMMIN....."

Lucy passed out as the biggest orgasm of her life exploded across her mind and  
body. Lucy went into convulsions as she bounced off of the bed. If she wasn't  
tied down, she would have bounced off of the bed. Lucy's mother was laughing as  
she tried to keep fisting her daughter's spasming cunt. Lucy's thrashings made  
this impossible. Lucy's cunt seemed to expel hr mother's fist. Her mother's fist  
practically flew out of Lucy's cunt. A huge glut of cunt juice poured from the  
cumming slut's cunt, pooling around her ass. Little Lucy's cunt opened and  
closed like the mouth of a fish out of water. More cunt juice pushed out of  
Lucy's cunt every time her cunt closed. Lucy's mother looked at her hand. It was  
dripping cunt slime. She slung her dripping hand toward her bound daughter's  
body. She chuckled as huge drops of the slime slung off of her hand landing on  
her daughter's face. Lucy's mother got off of the bed and walked to her bound  
daughter's head. She grabbed a handful of her daughter's long blonde hair and  
wiped Lucy's cunt cream from her hand and arm. She smiled at the blissful look  
on Lucy's face and then left the room.

She returned with a pair of Lucy's white cotton panties. She dipped them into  
the puddle of cunt juice that had formed below little Lucy's ass. When the  
panties had soaked up all of the cunt juice, she looked down in her daughter's  
smiling face...and spit. She took the dripping panties and shoved them in her  
daughter's open mouth. She chuckled as Lucy instinctively began sucking them.  
She watched as little Lucy would suck some cunt juice from the panties and  
swallow, just like a good little cunt. She spit in her daughter's face again.  
Dreams invaded little Lucy's mind and she began to unconsciously suck on the wet  
panties. Dreams of men, and cocks, and humiliation and degradation. She was so  
happy her mother was going to turn her into a pig-cunt. A small orgasm waved  
through her young, bound sleeping body as she dreamt. Lucy's mother smiled at  
her sleeping daughter.

"Sweet dreams my little slut-daughter...Sweet dreams of cocks and cum... Mommy  
will have a surprise for her little whore when she wakes up. My little  
bitch-daughter will have so much fun when it wakes up...Rest my little  
cunt...You'll need it, whore!" Lucy's mother giggled before spitting on her  
daughter's face again.

Lucy's mother stuck her fingers in her cunt and swirled them around. She  
finger-fucked herself as she walked to the telephone.


	3. Creation of Cumbag Part 5

The Creation Of Cumbag  
Chapter 5  
By Steve Dema

Lucy woke up when her mother threw her into the bathtub. The last thing the  
little girl remembered was everything going black as Carl pissed into her mouth.  
Her mother was angry.

"Wake up, you fucking slut. WAKE UP!....Dumb bitch. I let you sleep as long as I  
can, whore. I can't believe you passed out when Carl crammed his pissing cock  
down your fucking throat! You ungrateful little cunt! It's lucky for you Carl is  
such a nice man. He thought you should get some rest, cunt. But don't you ever  
embarrass me like that again, whore. You are going to have to learn to hold your  
breath longer. Now get your slutty ass cleaned up! I have laid your clothes out  
on your bed, cunt. So hurry up. Then come into the living room when you're ready  
bitch!" her mother screamed as she slammed the bathroom door.

As Lucy bathed she remembered all of the fun things that had happened that day.  
She came as she crammed the bar of soap into her tiny cunt. She quickly finished  
her bath, dried off and ran into her room. There on her bed were the clothes her  
mother had told her about. All she saw was one of her white school tops and one  
of her school dress. She was glad there weren't any panties. When she picked up  
her top, she smiled. Letters had been added to her white top. It now read  
'Fuckpig in training'. She slipped in on and the giggled when she noticed the  
two little holes that had been cut into it exposing her nipples. Lucy put on her  
plaid school uniform dress being careful not to cover her nipples with the dress  
straps. When she did, she noticed how short it was. Her mother must have  
shortened it. It barely covered her cunt, but the bottom of her ass peaked from  
under it. Lucy smiled. She brushed her hair. She put her long, shiny blonde hair  
into pigtails and went into the living room. Her eyes went wide when she opened  
the door.

Her mother was on her knees in the middle of the room. Eight black men were  
standing all around her. They were laughing as they jerked her head from one  
cock to the next, fucking her throat.

Lucy recognized them. They were part of a gang that her school friends had  
warned her about. She used to be afraid of them. Now, she hoped they wanted to  
fuck her. Lucy had to have those big, black cocks in her.

Carl smiled when he saw the little girl standing there and waved Lucy over to  
him. Lucy bounced across the room. Her little ass swayed in an exaggerated strut  
which sent the bottom of her dress flying, exposing her ass and cunt. She winked  
at the men fucking her mother's mouth as she sashayed by them with her pigtails  
swinging. Lucy smiled as she crawled into the big man's lap and started sucking  
her thumb as she watched her mother getting throat fucked. All of the men became  
silent as they stared at the little girl. Lucy spread her legs and began to  
slide a finger in and out of her little cunt as the men held their big, black  
cocks in her direction.

"Well it's about time you joined us, you little whore. We are getting bored with  
your mother. Look how selfish your slut-mother is...Keeping all of those cocks  
to herself. Why don't you ask her to share with you....You do want some cocks,  
don't you slut?" Carl asked with a wink.

Lucy flashed him a smile as she nodded her head and sucked the finger she had  
been fucking herself with. She jumped from his lap and ran to the circle of men.  
The men grinned as they stepped back letting the little girl in. Lucy smiled up  
at the men but kept glancing at their swinging cocks. Lucy giggled at her mother  
when the last man pulled his cock free of her mouth. Her mother smiled back.

"Oh....Hi Lucy-cunt. Mommy is glad you finally came out. Look what Mommy has for  
you, my little slut. Look at all of the nice, juicy cocks Mommy has for her  
little whore. Does my sweet little Lucy want some nice big, black  
cocks?....Hmmmmmm...Well?...Do you....SLUT!" her mother said as she paused to  
lick a giant black cock. Lucy licked her lips.

"Oh yes Mommy, I do! Look how big they are Mommy! May I have some of the pretty  
black cocks Mommy? They look so good! Let me suck some Mommy.....Please?...I  
want them to stick their pretty cocks in all of my fuck holes Mommy" Lucy whined  
as her mother laughed.

The men all stood back as she pulled her daughter in front of her and then  
turned Lucy around so that she was facing the crowd of men. Lucy began to suck  
her thumb as she twisted side to side as she stared at the men...and their  
cocks.

"This little whore is my daughter. Her name is Lucy, but the little bitch  
answers to anything. You can call her slut, cunt, bitch, whore, pig....Anything.  
Ha ha ha....(Lucy nodded eagerly). She is just a little cunt. You can see by the  
shirt the little whore is wearing that she is a 'Fuckpig in training'. So  
please, feel free to fuck this little whore into the dirt....Lucy, turn around.  
Let Mommy show the nice men your little whore's ass....Look at this slut's ass  
guys. Isn't it sweet?...(spreading Lucy's ass cheeks)...Look at this tight  
little asshole. Wouldn't you guys just love to cram your cocks into it and fuck  
this bitch's ass off? Look how tight this fuckhole is...I can barely get my  
finger in it...see? You know this ass would feel GREAT stretched around your  
nice, big cocks. Bend over and spread your legs wider, Lucy. Let the men see  
your cunt....Look at the little bitch's cunt! See how wet it is?...Lucy-cunt  
loves to be fucked really hard. So...Feel free to slam-fuck this bitch as hard  
as you want. Isn't she a nasty little whore?....OK Lucy....turn back around.  
Open your mouth. Show them how wide you can open your mouth...Who wants to stuff  
their cock in my little girl's mouth?...hehehe...We hope you do, don't we  
Lucy-cunt. Lucy's mouth is just another cunt...In fact, I call it her  
'top-cunt'...If you fuck her mouth, don't worry about hurting her. She likes to  
have cocks fucking her throat. Why don't you talk to the men, little whore. See  
if you can get any of them to rape you. You know how much Mommy loves to see her  
little whore-daughter getting raped!" Lucy's mother said with a smirk as she  
pushed her toward the men.

Lucy stumbled and fell in front of the men. They formed a circle around the  
little as they stroked their cocks. Some were pointing at Lucy and talking to  
each other. Others were just drinking beer as they watched the show. Lucy's cunt  
began to drip.

"Mommy's right...I am just a little whore! I know I'm just a little girl but I  
can make you cum soooo good...I really can!....Look at my little ass  
again....Would someone please shove a cock in it?...Please?...I'll wiggle my ass  
really good for you!....Look at my little hot cunt....It needs fucked so  
bad!...See how wet it is?...Can you see my little clit?. It's so red! I'm a good  
cocksucker too...You can fuck my mouth like it's a cunt. Mommy says my mouth is  
my top-cunt! So fuck it hard!...When you rape me, please rape me hard. I won't  
break!...Fuck me like the little slut I am. You can spit on me...you can slap  
me...you can twist these little nipples of mine as hard as you can...I won't  
mind. I promise. I even like my little cunt kicked. Just fuck me like a cunt.  
That's all I am...Just a fucking cunt...When you guys are finished fucking me, I  
want you to piss on me. Piss on this little whore. Show Mommt what you think of  
her little cunt-daughter!...And please call me nasty names! I loved to be called  
a slut, or a whore, or a cunt and stuff. I get so hot when you do." Lucy begged  
as she shoved two fingers into her little cunt.

Lucy's mother grabbed Lucy's pigtails and held her in front of three giant black  
men. She held Lucy's pigtails straight out from her head. The little blonde girl  
was giggling as she looked up at the men.

"My daughter hasn't had any black cock yet...Would you men like to fuck my  
daughter's mouth? She really is a good cocksucker...Fuck the little whore's  
mouth. Turn my daughter into your little white cocksucking cunt! Make my little  
girl into a black cock slut"

The three men laughed as they pulled on long, thick black cocks. Lucy's eyes  
went wide as she saw them. Each cock looked as big as her arm. Lucy felt her  
mother drop her pigtails to grab the sides of Lucy's head. Lucy stared up at the  
center man and wiggled her tongue through her wet lips. He slapped his meaty  
cock across the little girl's nose. His two friends chuckled and began to  
cock-whip the little slut too. Lucy held her mouth open as she turned head from  
side to side hoping one of the men would shove his cock into her young throat.

"Yeah bitch!....I'll feed your daughter some of this black cock! But I don't  
care if your little girl is a good cocksucker or not. I'm gonna fuck her mouth  
like a cunt!...Hold her head tight for me. I'm gonna see if the little whore can  
take it all....Is that alright with you, bitch?...You don't care if I use your  
baby's mouth for a cunt, do ya?" Tyrone asked as he bounced his cock off of  
Lucy's nose.

Lucy's mother tightened her grip on her daughters head and chuckled as the other  
two men crowded in on her daughter.

"Open your moth wide, Lucy. These men are going to fuck your mouth like a cunt  
for Mommy...Open it up, slut!...Make your mouth into a cunt so he can rape  
it....No sir! I don't mind at all!....Fuck this little cunt's mouth as hard as  
you want. Lucy here is just a cock receptacle, so please...Fuck the little  
bitch!...Treat this little white whore like the gutter-slut she is.  
Please...Consider my daughter your fuckpig!" she answered the man.

He flashed a white smile at his friends as he shoved his cock into the little  
girl's mouth. Lucy's eyes closed as her mother held her head in place for the  
man to fuck. He pushed forward until 10 inches of his cock was buried in the  
little girl's throat. Men pointed and laughed at the thick bulge his cock made  
in the girl's throat.

"Come on you fucking little white slut! Take all of my cock! Get it all down,  
you fucking bitch!" he screamed as he slapped her face. Tears began to well up  
in Lucy's eyes as she tried to get more of his cock into her mouth. Lucy's  
mother pushed as hard as she could, forcing her daughter's mouth onto his huge  
cock. Lucy tried to relax her throat some more as she corkscrewed her mouth on  
to the cock, but it was useless. Lucy's mother had an idea and jumped up. Lucy's  
head bobbed back without her mother holding her head and men laughed at the  
gagging girl. Lucy's mother put her foot on the back of her daughter's head.  
This gave her the leverage she needed. She pushed until Lucy's nose was pressed  
into his wiry pubic hair. The room filled with applause. Lucy heard her mother  
grunt as she spoke to him.

"There!....The little bitch's throat is stretched now!...Now you can fuck  
her!....Do it!!!....I'll help you!...Fuck my little whore's throat!"

She pulled her foot away from Lucy's head. Everyone laughed as her little head  
sprang back from his cock. He grabbed Lucy's head as he began to fuck her mouth.  
On each down stroke her mother would push Lucy's head onto the cock. After about  
thirty strokes, he pulled his cock out of the little girl's throat and mouth.  
His thick cock left her mouth with a loud 'POP'. The man on the left grabbed one  
of Lucy's pigtails, turning her head toward him. His cock was smaller but not by  
much. Lucy reached around and grabbed his ass, driving her mouth down on the  
leaking, delicious cock. The room got quiet as the men listened to the wet,  
gurgling sounds the cock hungry little whore made as she slobbered her mouth up  
and down his black shaft. More and more of his pre-cum dribbled onto her tongue,  
whetting her appetite. The taste drove little Lucy wild with anticipation.  
Suddenly, the man fucking her mouth laughed and hit her in the forehead,  
bouncing her off of her cock. Lucy started up at the man in disbelief.

"Nnnnooooooo....Please! Fuck my mouth!...Fuck my mouth some more! Your cum!...I  
need it!...Please! Fuck this little whore's mouth some more and feed me your  
jizz!....Plea...." her whining was cut off when the third man yanked her head  
around and began to fuck her tiny mouth. Lucy worked her tongue over the cock.  
She was grateful. At least she had a cock in her mouth. Just then, her mother  
kicked her in her cunt from behind. Lucy came, her eyes crossing as she stared  
down the thick, black shaft fucking her mouth.

Little Lucy was getting her throat reamed. Each man would fuck his cock deep  
into the little girl's throat. She couldn't breath with the thick cocks plugging  
her throat. He would pull out just before Lucy passed out from lack of oxygen...  
Everyone would laugh when Lucy would start to spasm, especially her mother.

"Ha, ha, ha...Look at my little whore shake! Ha, ha, ha....That's it!...Fuck her  
mouth!...Fuck her mouth HARD! Choke the bitch...Choke my fucking slut-daughter!"  
her mother said as she pushed on Lucy's head with her foot.

"Yeah you fucking little white slut...Get ready bitch....Uuugggg...."

Lucy's eyes went wild at her first taste of cum. Thick ropes of black cum shot  
into her throat as she gulped hot, thick lumpy cum down. Her mother stepped on  
her head forcing his thick, black cock deep into her throat as Lucy began to  
choke on the thick, hot salty cum. The other two men laughed at the choking girl  
as they slapped her pretty face with their thick, black, heavy cocks. One of the  
men leaned over and spit in Lucy's face. The other two men joined in. Thick wads  
of spit splattered her face as she struggled to swallow cum. She heard her  
mother laugh.

"That's the way to treat the fucking slut! Spit on the bitch!...Fill her fucking  
throat with cum...Don't stop!...Empty your balls in my whore-daughter's throat!  
Ha, ha, ha...Choke the little fuckpig!...Eat that man's cum, you fucking stupid  
little CUNT!" her mother laughed.

The cock fucking her throat was suddenly pulled out of her mouth. Cum poured  
over Lucy's chin in a sticky wave. Giant cum bubbles escaped from her mouth as  
she struggled to breathe, but she kept her mouth open hoping another cock would  
be shoved into her mouth. She didn't have to wait long.

"Take my cock, you fucking little pig!...Aarrggg...SUCK IT!" Leroy yelled as he  
speared his cock deep into the little girl's throat. Cum bubbled from her nose  
as she moaned around his meaty black cock. Lucy gagged as her mother grabbed the  
back of her head, slamming her face up and down the big, black cock.

"Suck it cunt!...Let that big cock fuck your goddamned little throat, you  
bitch!...Open up, slut!...Take it all!...Take every fucking inch into you  
cocksucking mouth, you little whore!" her mother hissed.

Lucy slurped on the thick, juicy, black cock as it reamed her little throat.  
Lucy would gag as her mother pushed her head down on it but little Lucy didn't  
care. In the distance, Lucy could hear the obscene encouragements of her mother  
and the men. Their filthy words caused her little cunt to juice up, but that  
wasn't important either. All that mattered was the giant cock throbbing in her  
throat. Lucy began to cum as she felt heavy, wet cocks being rubbed all over her  
face and head. She looked up into the grinning face of a fat black man with gold  
teeth as he wrapped one of her long, blonde pigtails around his jet black cock  
and started to stroke his dripping cock. Lucy gave him a small wink which  
started him laughing. The cock that her mother was cramming her young head down  
on was rudely pulled from Lucy's mouth. A thick white strand of cum and spit  
stretched from his shiny cock back to her lips like a sloppy rope. Lucy started  
to whine at the loss.

Just then the cock erupted and a huge glob of thick cum hit Lucy right between  
her eyes. She squealed with glee as the next spurt of cum shot between her lips,  
into her open mouth. Lucy moaned as she rolled cum around her tongue before  
swallowing it and opened her mouth, begging for more.

"More!!!...Please!...Give me more! Cum all over this little  
cunt!....Mmmmm....Give me more cum!...Oohhhh...I love your cum!...Splatter me  
with it like a slut should be!...Use my mouth for your cumdump!" Lucy whined.

The man who was jerking off in her hair started to cum also. He aimed his cock  
at her little face as a thick wad of jizz glued her right eye shut. Lucy jerked  
her head to catch his cum in her mouth, but her mother turned her head the  
opposite direction. Lucy cooed when she felt the wet splat of cum from another  
cock hit her face. Lucy held her mouth open and wagged her tongue as her mother  
twisted her head from one spurting cock to another.

"Ohhh..That's so GOOD! Cum all over my slut of a daughter! Splatter my little  
whore with all of your nasty, hot cum!....Hold your mouth open wide, you stupid  
whore! Hold it open so all of these nice men can cum in your fucking  
mouth!...You fucking CUNT!....Ha, ha, ha....Such a nasty little whore! Cum all  
over her!...Cum in her eyes! I don't care!...Splatter this little slut good!  
Drown the little bitch in cum!" her mother cackled.

"Oh YES!!!...Do what Mommy says! Cum all over my slutty face! Cum  
everywhere!...I'm just a fucking slut! Treat me like one!...Cum all over my face  
so Mommy can see that I'm a good little whore!" Lucy begged as she came.

Lucy choked when the first man to cum shoved his cock into her mouth. Lucy  
nursed on it like a calf to its mother.

"Clean my cock, you fucking pig!...Suck every drop of cum out, you little  
whore!...Hey...BITCH!...Shove your daughter's head down my cock!...Make the  
little slut take it all!" he laughed as Lucy's mother did as she was told.

The other two men's cocks ran dry as they waited their turn at the little girl's  
mouth. Cum filled Lucy's right eye. Cum dribbled off of her nose and chin as a  
thick mess of cock-slop slowly rolled down her left cheek. One after another  
they laughed as Lucy cleaned their dripping cocks. Lucy swallowed mouthful after  
mouthful of steaming hot cum as she coaxed the last of their cum from their big,  
black, heavy balls. Lucy looked up at the grinning black men and winked, even  
though one eye was burning and had turned red from all of the cum shot in it.  
Little Lucy's mouth was sore and her tongue felt heavy. But she wanted more. She  
needed more as she opened her mouth, sticking her wet tongue out. Her mother was  
determined to help her get what she needed.

"Who's next?...Who wants to fuck my daughter's mouth next?...Come on....Ha, ha,  
ha...Don't be shy. Lucy is a good little cocksucker. Aren't you dear? (Lucy  
smiled and nodded)...If you prefer, just fuck her mouth. Fuck my daughter's  
mouth like it is a cunt!. Your cocksucking mouth IS just a cunt, isn't it baby?  
(Lucy nodded her head even harder as she winked) I know!...Let's do this. Let me  
see if I can stretch her mouth wide enough for two of you can fuck the little  
whore's mouth at once....Now....Shove some cocks in!" her mother exclaimed as  
she hooked her fingers into the corners of Lucy's mouth and pulled.

Lucy looked up at the two men that were about to cram their cocks into her  
little mouth and wiggled her tongue at them. They put their two thick cocks  
together and pushed them into her mouth. As her mouth filled with the two cocks  
her mother pulled her fingers out of Lucy's mouth to give them more room. Lucy  
flicked her tongue over the cocks and moaned as she tasted the trickle of  
pre-cum slid down her sucking throat. They could only get their huge cock-heads  
and a couple of inches of their cocks into her little mouth, but that was enough  
to give Lucy a small orgasm. Her mother grabbed the back of her head and grinned  
up at the men.

"Fuck my little bitch!...Fuck her mouth! Fuck the slut!...Ha, ha, ha...That's  
it...Choke my whore-daughter! Lucy!...Open your cocksucking mouth as wide as you  
can, you fucking pig!....Let those cocks rape your damn throat!...Here...Mommy  
will help her little whore!" the young mother said with a laugh as she pushed on  
Lucy's head, forcing more of the cocks into her mouth.

"That's it, cunt...Slam yo little girl's mouth up and down on our cocks!...Gonna  
fuck this bitch's mouth like a cunt!...Hell....We might even throat fuck your  
little whore to death!" one of the men rasped as he fucked his cock in as much  
as he could.

Lucy's mother laughed as she kept slamming her daughter's head up and down the  
big, black cocks. Lucy began to choke on the cocks but kept her tongue wagging  
over them. Slobber ran out of her mouth, cascading over her chin and dripped to  
her thighs. As Lucy snorted through her nose, little cum bubbles would appear  
and pop. Lucy came again when the men starting spitting in her face.

One of the cocks began to tremble. Then the other one began to twitch. Pre-cum  
flooded her throat as Lucy desperately swallowed the delicious cock juice.  
Lucy's eyes went wide as cum shot from her nose as the two men began to empty  
their balls into the little girl's mouth. Lucy's mother applauded as the tiny  
girl coughed and chocked on the two spasming cocks.

"Fill her mouth!....Drown my little whore with your cum! Choke on it, bitch  
Drink that hot cum, you worthless fucking cocksucker!" her mother shouted as she  
pressed Lucy's head down on the spurting cocks.

Lucy swallowed as fast as she could. With the cocks planted so deep in her  
throat, she couldn't breathe. She began to get dizzy with the lack of oxygen.  
Thick waves of sticky cum poured from her nose and leaked from the corners of  
her mouth. The last thing the little girl remembered was her mother laughing as  
she passed out.


	4. Creation of Cumbag Part 6

The Creation Of Cumbag  
Chapter 6  
By Steve Dema

 

When Lucy woke up she was on her back, staring up at her mother's cunt.. Her  
mother was on top of her holding her legs. She was making her knees touch the  
floor on either side of the little girl's head. Lucy felt her ass cheeks being  
spread wide by her mother.

"Go on...Shove your cock in her fucking ass. That will wake the little whore  
up!...Just cram it in and fuck this little whore like the slut she is!" Lucy  
heard her mother say.

With a chuckle the man grunted and shoved his cock into the little girl's ass.  
Lucy screamed.

"Mommy!!!...It hurts!...Make him take it out Mommy!...It's too big!  
Mommy!...PLEASE!...Get him to fuck my little cunt Mommy!...His cock is too big!"  
the helpless little girl wailed.

"So....My little whore decided to wake up, eh?...You fucking whore! This will  
teach you to pass out just because you have some cocks in your throat! You told  
me you were going to be a good whore for Mommy!...Good little whore's don't pass  
out...BITCH! Now...Stop your fucking complaining and fuck him back, you little  
slut....Here...Mommy will shut your fucking mouth for you, cunt...Eat my cunt,  
you little whore!" Lucy's mother said.

Lucy's screams were cut off when her mother dropped her slimy cunt onto Lucy's  
face. Instinctively Lucy began to lap at her mother's musky cunt. As she  
slobbered away on her mother's clit, her mother let loose a stream of hot piss  
that shot into the little girl's mouth.

"Drink Mommy's piss, you little whore. Suck Mommy's cunt like a good little slut  
and drink her piss while the nice man fuck's your slutty ass  
off!....Mmmmmm....That's a good whore!....Hmmmm...Oh YES!....Fuck her!...Fuck  
the little bitch's ass! Ha ha ha....Come on...You can fuck my daughter's ass  
harder than that!...She needs it fucked hard!....Don't you, cunt?"

Lucy stopped guzzling her mother's hot piss to answer. When she did, her  
mother's piss washed her face. Lucy slowly rolled her head side to side under  
the hot yellow stream as it washed away the dried cum.

"Oohhh..Mommy!....It feels good now, Mommy. Oh yes!....Please listen to Mommy!.  
She's right!...I DO need my ass fucked hard. Fuck me!....Fuck this little slut's  
ass HARD!...Mmmmm....Harder!...Mommy! Make him fuck me harder Mommy! Please!  
Uugggh...Oh...So GOOD!....He's fucking your little whore SO good  
Mommy!...Hmmmm....I'm going to cum, Mommy! Your little cunt is going to cum  
again. Harder!...Make him fuck this slutbitch harder!....Mommy!...Piss in my  
face Mommy...Please! Piss in my face so I can cum!...Ooohhhhh.....Your little  
whore is cumming Mommy!...Uugghh...Fuck the slut!" Lucy wailed as her little  
body shook with a giant orgasm.

Lucy's mother chuckled as she spurted the last of her piss. It squirted right  
into Lucy's eyes, but no one cared. When Lucy started shaking it triggered the  
man fucking her ass. He clinched his teeth as he came deep in the little girl's  
tight ass.

"Take it all you fucking little white pig-slut! You fucking little cum-whore!  
Aarrrggg...Take my cum, you fucking little whore!...Hummmm.." the man gasped as  
Lucy's mother grabbed his ass, pulling him deep into her daughter's ass.

"Fill the whore up!...Dump your balls in my little bitch!...Deeper!....Fill my  
daughter's ass with your cum...Turn this little whore into a cumbag!...Fuck him  
back, you stupid slut! Fuck him back and he might give you more cum!....Fucking  
whore! Ha, ha ha....YEAH!...I want this whore so full of cum that she  
sloshes!...Fill the bitch up!"

When his balls were emptied into the trembling little girl he yanked his cock  
out with a thud. Lucy's mother smiled as she saw the trickle of cum leak from  
her daughter's ass. She tilted her head down and licked up the dribbling cum as  
she wormed her tongue into her daughter's ass.

"Oh...Mommy!...That feels so good! Mmmmm....More!...Get me more cock Mommy! Get  
someone else to fuck my little ass!....Fuck me...Please! Somebody fuck my little  
slut's ass! Hmmmm....More! Fuck the slut some more! Please!" Lucy whimpered as  
she went back to sucking her mother's cunt. Lucy's mother raised her sticky face  
from her daughter's ass and looked up at the men.

"You heard the little cunt....Who wants to fuck my little whore next?...How  
about you?...Want to fuck this little white cunt's ass?...Do you? Come  
on!...Won't it be fun to fuck this whore? Here....I'll spread the bitch's ass  
wide for you...Now...Just cram your cock in! Fuck this little slut!...Fuck the  
little pigslut HARD! Show my fucking slut of a daughter how a cunt like her  
should be fucked!" she whined as she ground her cunt all over her daughter's  
face.

One of the black men lay beside Lucy and grabbed her mother's hair, jerking her  
face toward him. With his other hand he held a 12 inch cock straight up. The  
young mother's mouth watered as she stared at the thick, black cock as he waved  
it at her.

"I want to fuck the little bitch's pussy. Be a good mother, you god damned  
whore...Bring the slut over here and shove her down on this big cock...you  
CUNT!...I want to fuck your little girl next...Is that alright with you?" the  
man snarled.

She laughed as she jumped up and grabbed Lucy's pigtails. Lucy scrambled to keep  
up with her mother as she was drug over the man. Lucy moaned as she felt the tip  
of his huge cock at the mouth of her little cunt. She couldn't wait. She had to  
get fucked.

"Oohhh...It sure is! Fuck my daughter!...Just rape the little whore, I want you  
to....Now....Get that cock in your fucking cunt, you nasty little fuckpig!" the  
excited mother said as she pushed on her daughter's shoulders, forcing the cock  
into the little girl's cunt.

"Push harder Mommy! Shove the cock in my cunt!...Uuggghhh...It's SOooooo big,  
Mommy....It's GREAT! Oh! Fuck me!...Fuck me hard!....Ohh... Mommy!....Get  
someone to fuck my ass too! Please, Mommy! I have more holes that need to be  
fucked!...Fuck my cunt....My ass and my cocksucking mouth!...Please! This slut  
wants cocks in all of her fucking cock-holes! Ummmmm....Make them rape me  
Mommy!...Please! Make them rape your little slut!....Aaahhhhh....My ass  
Mommy!...Someone shoved his cock in my ass!....Ooohhh....Oh God, Mommy! His cock  
is huge too!...Split this whore open. I don't care! I love cocks fucking my cunt  
and ass at the same time! Fuck me!....Fuck me like a whore!....Uugghgh....I love  
it!. Fuck my holes....Fuck them HARD!....make them fuck your little whore harder  
Mommy!....My mouth!....Who wants to fuck my mouth!....Look! I can make my mouth  
into a cunt for you!...See?" Lucy screamed as she formed her mouth into a 'O'.

She flickered her tongue in and out of her mouth like a snake as she bounced on  
the two cocks fucking her ass and cunt. Her mother reached over and began to  
twist her daughter's little nipples as hard as she could. Lucy's eyes went  
dreamy as she began to cum on the two giant cocks. Lucy trembled as her mother  
brutally twisted her little nipples. Lucy started to arch her back as the two  
cocks slammed into her fuckholes. Her jerking caused her mother to claw at her  
nipples even more viscously. All around her she heard her mother and the men  
laughing at her as she was raped. She could hear the nasty names that everyone  
called as her little cunt juiced even more. It was perfect! The only thing that  
would make it better for the little girl would be if someone would fuck her  
mouth. One of the men had another idea. Lucy smiled as a fat, ugly black man  
stuck his ass in her pretty young face.

"Suck my ass out, you fucking white whore!...Hey BITCH!. Shove your daughter's  
face in my black ass! That where a fucking little slut's face belongs!...Right  
in my ass!....Make the little bitch lick my ass like a good fucking little  
whore!" she screamed.

Lucy's mother stopped twisting her daughter's nipples to grab Lucy's head to  
push it into his ass. But Lucy beat her to it. Lucy continued to bounce on the  
two cocks fucking her as she drove her tongue deep into the man's black,  
stinking asshole. Lucy felt her mother pushing her head deeper into his ass  
cheeks, causing the little girl to giggle in his ass.

"Suck his ass out, you little whore! Ha, ha, ha....Stick your fucking tongue  
deep in his ass! Eat it out like Mommy's good little slut! Ha, ha, ha...." Lucy  
heard her mother laugh.

Lucy gurgled as she snaked her tongue deep in his ass. Her mouth filled with  
old, dried shit, but the foul taste just spurred her on. All around her she  
heard the shouts of her mother and the men as she slurped on his ass while  
getting team fucked.

"Fuck back on my cock, you slut!"  
"Eat my ass, you stupid little whore!" 

"Fuck my little slut!"  
"Take my cock in your ass, bitch!"  
"You fucking whore!"

"Eat his ass out, you little bitch!...Do it for Mommy!"  
"Fuck me, cunt!"

Lucy slurped and slobbered into the man's ass cheeks. Her wet tongue lapped  
every inch of his sweaty crack as a deep moan escaped from her lips. She wiggled  
her head violently from side to side as she drove her little tongue deep into  
his ass. With her mother's help, she was able to her tongue four inches in to  
the nasty hole. Lucy reached under his balls and closed her tiny hand around his  
massive, throbbing cock and stroked it gently as she feasted at his ass. Her  
mother pushed her face deep into his ass as she twisted the little girl's tiny,  
perky nipples without mercy.

Lucy reached behind her, pulling on the man that was pounding his cock in and  
out of her tiny ass. As she did, she ground her ass in a small circle on the  
cock that was deep in her cunt. Little Lucy moaned and groaned and one orgasm  
after another wrecked her tiny body.

Suddenly the cocks in her cunt and ass began to twitch and the men fucked her  
harder. Lucy tightened her pull on the man fucking he ass, urging him on. She  
began to bounce up and down on the cock in her ass as she frantically struggled  
to keep her tongue in the third man's asshole. Her cunt filled with hot cum.  
Lucy threw her head back and howled as she came hard. The man whose ass she was  
licking quickly turned and aimed his dripping cock at her mouth. Lucy managed to  
keep her hand on his cock as he turned. Lucy grinned up at the man as he stood  
with his hands on his hips and his legs spread. Lucy's mother stopped the  
torture of her nipples and used both hands to steady her daughter's head.

The whole world seem to tilt for the cumming little girl as his cock exploded in  
her face. Lucy held her mouth as open as she could to catch the hot, thick  
spurts of salty cum. Instead, the man shoved his cock deep into Lucy's mouth. He  
wanted to cum in the whore's mouth, not on his friend that was cumming in her  
cunt. Lucy loved it. She grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling his cock deep  
into her sucking throat. Lucy sputtered on the shooting cock as she wiggled her  
mouth all of the way down his black cock. She didn't stop until her nose was  
pressed into his pubic hair. Everyone laughed at the way little Lucy snorted,  
coughed and choked on the spurting cock as the man fucking her ass began to fill  
her ass with cum. Lucy groaned her way through one painful orgasm after another  
as the three huge black cocks filled her fuckholes with cum. It ended too soon  
for the little horny girl. Lucy wished they would never stop cumming in her  
little body.

When the men were finished cumming in her, they threw her to the side. The man  
who had just fucked her ass looked down at the little girl with contempt as she  
was scooping cum from her cunt and eating it. He kicked the slobbering little  
girl in the head.

Dazed by the blow, Lucy looked up at him, her eyes trying to focus.

"Oh...I like that!...Do it again!...Kick me...Hit me!...Show me what you think  
of this nasty little cunt! Do anything you want to me. I'm just a fucking  
whore!...Treat me like one! I want you to!...Do anything you have ever wanted to  
do to a bitch like me!...I love it! I really do!...This whore wants you to treat  
her like the fuckpig she is!" Lucy groaned as she sucked cum from her fingers as  
all eight of the black men stood around her.

Lucy's mother grabbed her head again, holding the little girls face up for the  
men.

"You guys heard my little whore!...Hurt the bitch!. Fuck up my little girl. Show  
the little slut what you guys think of little white cunt's like her! Hit  
her!...Slap this little whore!...Pinch her fucking nipples!...Kick the whore's  
cunt!...I don't care, and the little cunt doesn't care either!" Lucy's mother  
said as she held the girl's smiling face up.

The men looked at each other and then smiled evilly down at little smiling, cum  
sucking girl and her mother.

It started with a slap. Then another. Soon the men were pushing each other to  
the side to get at the little girl while her mother held her. It was when the  
first man kicked the little girl's cunt, did Lucy cum. When she came her mother  
grinned wider as she held her daughter's face for the men to slap. Lucy began to  
babble.

"Oh yes!...Kick it!...Kick my fucking cunt!...HARDER!...PLEASE! Slap me!...Hit  
me!...Ooohhhh....I'm such a fucking whore!...Was I good little slut for you? I  
hope so!...,Show me what you think of a little fuckpig like me!...I'm a  
slut!...That's all!...Just a fucking little whore for you to fuck and  
hurt!....Kick the slut's cunt again!...Oh GOD! I LOVE it!...Make them kick my  
cunt Mommy! It makes me cum!....Watch the little slut cum when you kick her  
cunt!...I'm a cunt...Hit me!...Fuck me!...Hit me!...Do everything to  
me!...Uugghh...I'm just a cumwhore...a bitchcunt!...Yeessss..." Lucy trembled  
ands began to shake as orgasms ravished her as she was hit and kicked.

Her mother chuckled as she had an idea and started begging the men.

"Piss on her!...Piss right here! Right in the bitch's fucking face! Show me what  
my daughter is good for!. Show me what kind of a slut the little bitch is! Do  
it!...Use this little fucking cunt for your pisswhore! Piss in this white slut's  
face!...Come on!...All of you! Piss on my little whore-daughter!"

The first piss stream hit Lucy in the eyes. Her mother twisted her head trying  
to get the hot piss in her mouth. It was a waste of time. Suddenly four more  
cocks started pissing in her face too. There was piss everywhere. With her  
mother's help, Lucy slowly rolled her face back and forth under the five hot,  
salty streams of piss.

"Ohhh....So GOOD!....More!....Give me more! Piss in my face! Give it to  
me!...I'm a piss-pig! Piss all over me!.....Gluggg...Mmmmm...Give this slut your  
hot piss!....Oh God!...I am a nasty whore, aren't I?...Mmmm...My mouth!  
Please!....Piss in my mouth! Use my mouth for your fucking  
toilet!...Gluggg...Piss on this slut! Ohhh...Drown me in hot piss!...I don't  
care...Just don't stop pissing on me!...Show me what I'm good for! Mmmm...Show  
mommy what kind of a slut her little bitch of a daughter is!....Look  
Mommy!...I'm just a niggars piss-whore!....See them pissing in my fucking  
face!...Am I being a good little fuck-pig mommy?....Gluggg....Am I being a good  
little piss-bag for the men?...Make them piss in my face Mommy! Please!" Lucy  
whined.

When their bladders were empty the other three men stepped up and gave her their  
piss too. Lucy leaned back as her mother held her head and wallowed in the hot  
stinging piss. She shoved three fingers into her once tight little cunt and  
fucked them in and out. Lucy thought she would never stop cumming. When everyone  
was finished drenching Lucy with their hot piss, Lucy collapsed. One of her  
pigtails, now dripping with piss, fell across her young face. Absent mindedly,  
Lucy opened her mouth and began to suck the piss out of it as she continued to  
finger her little cunt. The men were through with the little whore and began to  
dress as Carl walked up to them.

"Well?...What do you think of the little slut? I told you Lucy was a eager  
little cunt....Think you can make money selling the little bitch? Her mother and  
I want you to whore her out, but we want her to be cheap. No more that $5 a  
fuck....You get half and we get half. It's not about the money....We just want  
the little bitch fucked as much as possible and the idea of whoring her pout  
turns on her slut-mother. Hehehe..." Carl chuckled.

"That's right!...I would really appreciate it if you would whore out my  
daughter. I promise...Lucy here will make a great little whore for you. Just  
keep her fucked....That's all we ask. Did I tell you she is a dog-slut too? If  
anyone wants to the bitch to suck or fuck their dogs, you can make her do that  
too. Lucy loves to suck a dog's cock. She makes the cutest face when a dog  
starts dumping his cum in her mouth! Ha, ha, ha...You really should see it.  
She's such a good little bitch!...How about you guys have her on  
Saturday's....Is that OK Carl? I'll bring the little whore over to you on  
Saturday mornings. You can do what ever you want to the cunt and I'll pick her  
up on Sunday morning. Your gang can rape her all day and then you can whore her  
out all night!...Hmmmm....That's sounds like FUN!. Ha, ha, ha....So....Do we  
have a deal?...You guys can still come over and fuck the slut whenever you want,  
but on Saturdays she can be your little white whore all day!...Does that sound  
OK with everyone?" Lucy's mother asked.

The men all smiled and nodded as the each shook Carl's hand.

The young mother stroked Lucy's face.

"Did you hear that Lucy?....Hmmmm....You get to be a whore for these nice men!  
Isn't that great, my little fuckpig? Doesn't that sound like fun, cunt? Are you  
going to be a good little whore for them, slut? Does my little girl want to be a  
good little piece of fuckmeat for Mommy? I told you Mommy would keep you fucked,  
didn't I bitch....You need to thank the nice men for offering to pimp you out,  
don't you think so cunt" she asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled as she looked from her mother, to the eight black men and Carl.

"Oh...Thank you mommy!...I can't wait!. I promise....I'll be the best little  
whore you guys ever had! I will!...I'll fuck you all soooo good and I'll fuck or  
suck anyone you tell me to!. I hope you find lots of guys that want to fuck me.  
...But...I hope you'll do one thing though. I hope the men you whore me out to  
know how to treat a piece of fuckmeat like me....tee...hee hee ....You know how  
big of a slut I am. I don't just want fucked...I want to be fuckied into the  
dirt...That's where a cunt like me should be...Right Mommy?....Oohhhh...I can't  
wait until Saturday! I hope Mommy brings me to you early Saturday morning!....I  
want cocks in me all day!...This is going to be so much fun!...I want to thank  
you guys for raping me today. I had a lot of fun. You guys fucked me soooo good!  
Mmmmm...I loved it! I never had any black cocks before, but I know I love them  
now. You cocks are so big and meaty!...And your balls! They had so much cum in  
them I thought I was going to drown! Te, hee, hee...I hope I was good little  
fuck-slut for you guys. I hope you liked fucking me and having me suck your  
pretty cocks....And when you guys pissed on me...I thought I would cum forever.  
That was so great!. I can't wait until you guys need a little piss-whore  
again....Uh...Did you guys like me?...Was I good little whore for you?...Was I  
good cocksucker?...I hope so. I tried to be a good slut for you....Did you like  
my ass?...Was it fun to fuck?...Was I good little cumbag for you?" Lucy asked in  
earnest.

"Yeah bitch...you were a good little cunt. You just make sure you mind us when  
your Momma brings you over Saturday...You understand slut?...Let's go!...Let's  
get away from these crazy whores...Till Saturday bitch!" the leader said as they  
turned and left.

Lucy hugged her mother when the men left.

"Thank you Mommy...That was so much fun!...Mommy can I ask you something?...I  
want a cool slut name like you have. There was a name Mrs. Hammer called me that  
really fucked my little cunt....Cumbag!...Can that be my new name now?...I love  
it when I'm called a cunt, or a slut or whore, but I really like the sound of  
Cumbag. That's all I want to be Mommy...Just a cum catcher....Don't you think  
Cumbag would be a good name for me Mommy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I do, my sweet little cunt...I think Cumbag would be a perfect name for  
you...Cumbag!...I do like that, you little slut! So Cumbag it is!...Carl?...I'd  
like you to meet my little slut-daughter....Cumbag!" her mother said with a  
laugh.

Carl stood looking down at the little girl and her mother.

"The name Cumbag suits you just fine, you little whore-cunt....Your mother and I  
are going to turn you into the biggest slut this world has ever known,  
Cumbag!...You just wait!" Carl hissed.

Lucy looked up and grabbed the front of Carl's jeans pulling his cock free.

"Cumbag doesn't want to wait...Do it now!" Cumbag said as she slurped his cock  
into her mouth.


	5. Cumbag Goes To The Doctor Part 1

Little Cumbag goes to the doctor

Steve Dema

(consensual, heavy, incest, humiliation, piss, body modification)

Chapter One

Lucy suddenly woke up. Her mother was dunking the little girls head into the toilet. The last thing Lucy remembered was Carl fucking his big, thick cock down her throat and her mother screaming at her and a man laughing.

“Wake up you stupid little whore! What is wrong with you, you fucking cunt. You can't be passing out every time some man fucks your throat you fucking bitch…DAMN!!! What kind of a cunt are you going to be if you keep passing out like that bitch?”

Lucy coughed and sputtered sending a stream of toilet water shooting from her mouth.

“I'm sorry Mommy! (cough) I didn't mean to go to sleep…I'll be a good whore Mommy….Did Carl (cough) get to cum, Mommy? He can fuck my throat some more!...(cough)…I'll be a good cocksucker Mommy!”

Amber, Lucy's mother, let go of her hair sending Lucy's young face into the toilet. As she stood she kicked her daughter in the cunt. She and Carl both laughed when they saw that made little Lucy cum. Lucy pulled her face from the water and smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her grinning mother. Lucy licked her lips as she wiggled her young ass.

“Ooohhhhh…..Mommy. That was good! Do it again!...Kick my fucking little cunt!....Make your little bitch cum again. Please Mommy!...Kick my little cunt HARD!!!....I like that! Oooo…”

Lucy came again when Carl slung his belt up into Lucy's cunt. Lucy pinched her nipples as she fell away from the toilet. Lucy's mother flashed a wicked grin at Carl as she grabbed his swinging cock.

“Do it again! Hit my little slut-daughter's cunt again. Did you see how the little bitch LOVED it…Hit her again. Whack her tiny cunt as hard as you can! Ooooo...YEAH! Spread you little legs wider Lucy-cunt! Spread them so he can really hit your fucking cunt hard this time!”

Lucy moaned as she obeyed her mother. Lucy's toilet-water soaked hair fell across her face. She closed her mouth around it, sucking the juicy hair as she kept twisting her little nipples. Carl chuckled as he hit Lucy's cunt four more times. Lucy's mother laughed as she watched Carl beat Lucy's cunt.

“Oooh baby. Watching you beat the little whore's cunt makes me so hot. I've just GOT to have me some cock!” she said lustfully as she fell to her knees and licked his cock. Carl laughed and shoved his cock deep into her throat. Her eyes watered as she watched her daughter cum. Carl dropped the belt and grabbed her head as he began to fuck her mouth.

Lucy shook and squirmed until her cum passed. She looked up at her mother and scooted beside her, watching Carl fuck her mouth. A strand of spit and precum escaped Lucy's mother's mouth in a long, spaghetti like strand. Lucy leaned down and slurped it into her mouth as she gazed up into Carl's laughing face. Lucy took Carl's hands and put them on her little nipples. She then grabbed the back of her mother's head as she pushed and pulled it up and down on his cock.

“Hurt my tit's Mr. Carl….Really twist them hard. I'll hold Mommy's head so that you can fuck her mouth really hard! Hmmmm….Ooo….That's Sooooo good Mr. Carl…Oh GOD!!! I Love that. Harder….Twist them harder!...Show this little slut what a cunt is for!...Hmmmm….Fuck her mouth…Fuck Mommy's mouth.”

Just then Carl groaned and yanked his cock from the woman's mouth. Lucy's mother's eyes went wide as she shouted.

“Put it back! PLEASE! Cum in my mouth. I want it soooo bad!...Feed me!...Feed this cunt!”

But Carl didn't listen to the frustrated woman. He cackled as a thick rope of lumpy cum spurted from his cock hitting Lucy right between the eyes. Lucy gasped in shock as let go of her mother's head and grabbed at her own cunt.

“Oh thank you Mr. Carl…I really like cum in my eyes, sir. I love the way it stings.”

But he didn't listen to her either. He aimed his cock at Lucy's mother's face and the second strand of hot cum squirted into the woman's open mouth. Lucy leaned close to her mother as he spurted the rest of his cum over mother and daughter. He laughed at how each of them tried to catch the flying cum. It was no use. But he did strip their faces with it.

“Yeah….Take that cum you fucking whores! CUNTS!!!...SLUTS!!! Lap it up you bitch's. You fucking cumsluts!”

He chuckled as the mother and daughter fought over it. Lucy's lapped cum from her mother's face. She then opened her mouth, showing her mother all of the cum. Lucy's mother quickly closed her mouth around the brimming pool of silvery cum. Carl laughed even harder as they swapped the cum between them. Mother and daughter each savored the pungent salty cum. But neither swallowed. Instead they just scooped up more cum from each other's faces into their mouth. Then they swapped the cum back and forth in thick, gooey strands. Lucy began to finger fuck her mother. Mommy returned the favor. The woman and girl were lost in passion. Suddenly Carl began to piss in their faces. Mother and daughter both broke their kiss and faced Carl with their mouths open.

“Take that piss you stupid cunts…Swallow it down like a couple of good little piss-whores. Hehehe….That's my cunts!”

Amber and Lucy fought over the hot, yellow spray of piss. Amber would lean in front of Lucy, catching the full stream and guzzled it down. Lucy would grab her mother's hair and jerk her head out of the way so that she could get taste. Amber would then do the same to Lucy.

Too soon it was over. The piss stopped and mother and daughter went back to lapping each other's faces.

“OK you fucking cunts…Playtime is over for now. Get ready. We have some place to go…Remember Pig-Cunt?” Carl said as he placed his boot on Lucy's head, pushing her back into the toilet as her mother laughed at her.

Amber laughed and took over. Grabbing a handful of Lucy's hair she dunked her daughter's head into the toilet.

“Ha ha ha…Let's get you cleaned up, you little cocksucking whore!...Let's clean the bitch!” she sang.

Carl watched his football game as Pig-Cunt and her daughter cleaned up. Pig-Cunt helped Lucy dress in the clothes she had altered for her daughter. Lucy slipped on the school uniform dress and giggled.

“Look Mommy…My dress barely covers my cunt. I like it. If men see me they will want to fuck me…right Mommy? Does my little ass stick out good now?”

Pig-Cunt smiled as her daughter spun around. She shoved a finger into her daughter's ass.

“Yes my little whore. The bottom of your little ass is sticking out really nice. Everyone is going to want to fuck you, you little bitch! And I'm going to make sure they all know that your are just a horny little slutwhore! Ha, ha, ha!” she said as she shoved the finger into Lucy's mouth. Lucy winked at her mother as she sucked it clean. When there were no traces of cunt cream on it, Lucy let the finger slip from her mouth and spoke to her mother.

“Why do we have to go anywhere, Mommy. I don't want to go. I want to stay home and get fucked…Don't you want to fist-fuck me again?....Want me to eat your cunt for a while? If Mr. Carl doesn't want to fuck me, can you get Damian to come over and fuck me some more?....Mr. Carl hasn't seen how good of a bitch I am Mommy….Let's show him…OK?”

Pig-Cunt pinched her daughter's nipple with a smile and went back to brushing her hair into two pigtails. Lucy kept staring at her mother in the mirror, licking her lips. Lucy slid her hand back and began to finger-fuck her mother's cunt as she finished her hair.

“You horny little cunt! If you keep that up I am never going to finish your hair. If we don't get dressed….my little slut-daughter won't get her surprise!”

Lucy's eyes lit up!

“A surprise Mommy!...What is it?...Are you going to take me somewhere to get raped?....Ooohhhh…I hope so Mommy. Your little slut-daughter wants to get fucked some more!...Oh goody goody!...Tell me Mommy!....Am I going to get some more cocks and cum…Am I?” the excited child asked.

Pig-cunt twisted her daughter's nipples again and said.

“I plan on getting you raped every day…but today is special. You ask Mr. Carl where we are going…My little whore is going to LOVE it…I promise you bitch!...Now. Let's go show Carl your sexy little whore outfit.”

With that they went into the living room where Carl was watching TV. Pig-Cunt beamed with pride as she showed off her daughter…and her obscene out fit.

“We are ready Carl…Well????...What do you think of the little whore now?...Show him, Lucy-cunt.”

Lucy was smiling as she walked from behind her mother. Carl smiled as he saw the bottom of the little girl's cunt peeking from under the short red plaid school dress. Lucy's mother had put rouge on her nipples. The reddened nipples showed clearly through the thin white top. Across the front of the top ‘Fuckpig in training' was embroidered in green thread. Lucy's angelic face was framed by her long, blonde pigtails. Her sparkling blue eyes twinkled as she turned around quickly causing the skirt to spin up. Carl applauded when he saw Lucy's tight, young little ass hanging out of the dress.

“Do I look like a good little whore Mr. Carl? Do you think men will want to stick their pretty cocks in me?...I sure hope they do. I hope that everyman I see will stick a cock in at least one of my holes….I wanted mommy to write Fuckslut on my ass but she won't do it…Will you make her please? I want everyone to know they can fuck me…OK Mr. Carl…PLEASE???” Lucy said right before her mother swatted her ass. Lucy bent over showing her ass to her mother, hoping for another swat and ran her tongue around her open mouth hoping Mr. Carl would stick his cock in it. Little Lucy got angry and pouted when neither thing happened. She was still pouting as her mother sat at the grinning Carl's feet.

“You behave my little fuck-bitch. We will get you some cocks later, but now… Carl and I have a great surprise for you cunt. What is something the little pig wants? What is something that every good slut needs and you don't have?.....I'll give you a hint, cunt. I should have said what two things does a slut need that you don't have…besides cocks, you little slut.” Lucy's mother said with a laugh.

Lucy thought about it as she got closer to her mother and Carl.

“Will it help me get fucked, Mommy? Is it something to make men want to rape me?” she asked.

Carl and her mother looked at each other and smiled. Carl spoke.

“Well of course, cunt. What good is anything to a piece of fuckmeat if it doesn't help you get fucked…stupid cunt!”

A thought suddenly came to the little girl, but it didn't make sense to her.

“Well…Mommy. I'd really wish I had some big tits like you! That's two things a slut needs and I don't have yet. I see how much men like to play and hurt your tits Mommy. But I'm a little girl. It will be a while before I start to grow any tits.” Lucy pondered.

Carl laughed and spit in Lucy's face.

“You may not be so stupid after all cunt! That's it. I know a doctor…A very special doctor. He loves to help cunts like us get all of the cocks we can. He is going to put some tits on you, slut. Some real BIG ones! Won't that be great?”

Lucy's face was beaming as she hugged Cart and her mother!

“Oh THANK YOU Mommy! THANK YOU Mr. Carl. Let's go! This little slut wants some big tits…really big tits.”


	6. Cumbag Goes To The Doctor Part 2

Chapter Two

A short time later they were in the Doctor's office. Carl and Lucy sat as her mother approached the receptionist. The receptionist winked at Carl and licked her lips when she looked at Lucy. Lucy had sat with her legs spread and was sticking a finger into her cunt then sucking it, the putting it back into her hairless cunt again. She licked her lips as she stared back at the receptionist. The receptionist stopped staring when Lucy's mother spoke to her.

“HI….I'm Amber Jackson. We are here to get some tits put on that little whore there. The little slut is my daughter, Lucy. Well…we call her Lucy-cunt…among other things!”

“I'm pleased to meet you, Ms. Jackson, I'm Lois. I'm here to help you in any I can. Yes, she does look like quite the little slut. It's always our pleasure to help little cunts become the sluts they have always wanted to be. My…The little slut can't keep her hand out of her cunt…Can she? Ha, ha, ha…” Lois snickered.

Both women laughed and Carl snickered as Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically.

“I'm pleased to meet you too, but call me Pig-Cunt…Everyone else does.” She said with a wink.

“As you can see, the little bitch doesn't have any yet and we feel men would love to rape a young little whore like her, especially if she had some really big tits.”

The receptionist nodded in agreement and spoke.

“Oh I agree absolutely. Men do prefer big tits on their whores… She will love the way men will treat her when she gets a nice set of slutbags on her…Your little slut of a daughter will grow some tits on her own in time, but why wait? The Doctor has put tits on quite a few little cunts and they have been thrilled with the changes. And the men just LOVE them! Not only do little whores look SOOooo much nastier with really huge tits but many men think it is so perverse to see a little slut with giant tits; they can't help but fuck them. Here…have a look at some testimonials from some of our other ‘special' clients.” She said as she handed Amber a folder.

Amber turned with a wink and took the folder back to Carl and Lucy. Carl and Lucy leaned close as she sat between them.

When she opened the folder, there was a picture of a little brown haired girl that seemed of Latino decent. The girl was smiling broadly as man, presumably her father, stood behind her. He had reached around the girl and was gripping the two huge tits. The tits would have been big on a woman. But on the little girl they looked absolutely obscene.

“Oh WOW Mommy!!!!...Look at them!...FUCK!!!!...Those tits are HUGE!! I want some just like them!...Can I?...Huh?...Please Mommy!...Can I?..” Lucy begged in amazement as she fingered her wet, little cunt.

“They do look good!...What does the letter say, cunt?” Carl asked.

“What does it say, Mommy?...What does it say?...Wouldn't I look like a walking fuck doll with some big tits like that?...Boy!...I bet everyone would want to fuck me if I had tits like that…Don't you think so, Mommy? Lucy asked excitedly as she peered over her mother's shoulder.

“Ha, ha, ha…you little cunt! Let's see!” she answered.

Amber nodded in agreement as she began to read the letter that was attached to the picture.

‘Doctor Wilson,

We want to thank you for the superb job you did on Conchita. She loves her new tits, as we all do. When ever we take the whore to fuck parties she is always the most popular slut there. The men just go wild when they see the little bitch. She always gets fucked more than her mother or sisters now. We will be bringing Maria in soon. She is so jealous of her sister, she can't stand it.

Thank you again Doctor,

Juan'

“That sure sounds nice, doesn't it Lucy?...Ooohhh…Look at this one!” she said as she saw the next photo.

In this one, a little oriental girl was suspended. Her tits hung down well over a foot from her young body. Three men were rubbing their cocks over her face while a huge, black and white Great Dane fucked the bound girl. The letter was in Japanese but someone had thoughtfully done a translation.

‘Most respected Doctor Wilson,

We can not thank you enough for the wonderful huge breasts you put on our little Neosho . It was the best investment we could have made. Neosho has stayed whored out almost the entire time since the operation. As you can see, she is a very happy little whore and is in very high demand from everyone…including their dogs.

Our best regards sir'

As Amber turned to the next page. They all three smiled at the picture of a little black girl with basketball size tits surrounded by pissing, white cocks.

“Impressive work….Isn't it? Your little whore is quite the little cutie. That is no doubt. I'm sure you have no problem keeping her fucked but you have no idea what a difference a pair of big, bouncing tits will make. You won't be able to keep cocks out of her. Ha, ha, ha…She has the look of a real cocksucking slut about her… She is going to make a wonderful slut....Hmmmmm…..I have to say, my sons would LOVE to take her to a Boy Scout meeting sometime….She is going to make an outstanding fuckpig some day…I can tell. Mmmmmm. Well. The Doctor knows you are here. It will be a few minutes.” the receptionist said as she looked at Lucy.

Amber handed Carl the folder, and led Lucy to the receptionist's desk.

“Thank you. We are trying. I really hope my daughter is going to be a terrific fuckpig. We are just starting her training but Lucy here is one eager little whore. The men and boys so far have just LOVED fucking her cumholes…isn't that right, my little bitch?” she said as she ruffled Lucy's hair.

Lucy smiled up at her mother and turned slightly so the receptionist could see her little ass. Lucy stared into the woman's eyes are she bent slightly, showing her entire ass. Lucy slid her hand along her ass and slipped a finger into her tiny, young asshole and began to finger-fuck it.

“And dogs too, Mommy…You forgot to tell the lady that I'm Damien's new bitch too. Mrs. Hammer,…that's the lady who owns Damian…that's the doggie that fucked me the other day…well…She says she is going to turn me into the neighborhood fuckbitch! Isn't that right Mommy?...Didn't Mrs. Hammer promise me that all of the dogs can come over anytime that they want to?…Everyone likes my ass….Do you like my ass too, ma'am? I'm a good little whore…ain't I Mommy….Mommy…can I go to the Boy Scout meeting sometime. I bet they will fuck me good, Mommy. I bet they can really fuck little whores like me…Can I, huh? Can I please?”

The receptionist smiled up at Pig Cunt as Lucy continued to wiggle her ass while finger-fucking it toward the lady.

“I'm sure you are proud of the little whore. Your little slut-daughter looks like so much fun to be nasty with! I know my sons and their friends would love to fuck the shit out of the fucking little slut…not to mention their dogs. You know how boys are about their dogs! Ha, ha, ha,…you little pig. Finger that fuckhole you cocksucking slut! The little cunt is going to look so fuckable when the doctor gets through with her. Just imagine how slutty the little fucking bitch will look with tits the size of basketballs. Everyone is going to want to fuck the little bitchwhore. Ha, ha ha.” she laughed.

Lucy's mother hugged the little girl proudly.

“Here…Catch, you little bitch. See if you can find a use for these, you fucking whore!” the receptionist said as she threw a huge dildo, hitting Lucy in the face.

Lucy giggled as she picked up the dildo. Both women smiled as Lucy shoved the dildo in her mouth and crawled on top of the receptionist's desk. Lois leaned back in her chair with a smile as Lucy spread he legs, exposing her wet, little hairless cunt. With a wink, Lucy took the dildo from her mouth and slid it into her little cunt and groaned.

“Mmmm…That feels SOoooo good!...Mmmm…”

“In that case, two would feel twice as good…Wouldn't it bitch?....Here…See if you can find some place for this one, whore!” Lois said as she stuck another huge dildo in Lucy's mouth.

Lucy pulled the wet dildo from her mouth and crammed it up her little ass with a squeal.

“You heard the lady, bitch! Fuck those holes! Show the nice lady how slutty you are, cunt!....I would be glad to bring Lucy-cunt to you for a weekend. Your sons, their friends and dogs, are welcome to fuck this little whore anyway that you like. Of course, your husband, you and your friends are welcome to rape her too. The more she is fucked, the better. I have to tell you. Lucy-cunt is more than just a cocksucking slut….isn't that right my little slut of a daughter?”

Both women laughed at the frantic way Lucy nodded her head while shoving the dildo in her ass.

“Would you like to whore the little slut out for us sometime?...We don't mind. In fact, there is a black street gang that we loan her to occasionally. When they get bored with raping her, they put her on the street…They get to keep all of the money the whore earns. We don't care about the money…All we want is for the bitch to get fucked as much as possible. You know what they say…‘Practice makes perfect'! Besides…I get to suck all of the cum out of her cunt and ass!” Lucy's mother giggled.

The receptionist pushed her chair further back from the desk, spread her legs wide and began to finger her cunt.

“Is the little bitch a good cunt-sucker?” she asked.

“Oh hell yeah! The little slut loves cunt as much as she loves cock. I can't tell you the times I wake up in the night only to find this little whore munching away on my cunt. Lucy-cunt! Stop fucking your cock-holes and get your ass down there! Can't you tell this nice lady wants you to eat her cunt?...What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid selfish little bitch. Haven't I taught you not to keep ANYONE waiting when they want to use you?...Stupid cunt!...Stop fucking yourself you little whore and start sucking some cunt!” she shouted at Lucy.

Lucy grunted as her mother grabbed her by her hair and slung her to the floor. When Lucy landed in front of Lois, both dildoes shot out of her little fuck holes. Lucy looked up at the grinning receptionist. The little girl's eyes fixed on her wide-open, dripping cunt and licked her lips. Lois reached down and grabbed little Lucy by her ears. She chuckled as she pulled her to her wet cunt.

“You heard your mother, you little cunt sucking whore!” Lois giggled.

Amber pushed Lucy's face tight against the receptionist's cunt. Lucy inhaled the musky fragrance of the woman then started to feed. Lucy slurped at the woman's leaking cunt, driving her tongue deep inside. Then she would withdraw her tongue only to lock her lips tightly around the woman's hard clit, sucking it like a little cock.

Lucy's mother picked up the dildos and shoved them deep into Lucy's cunt and ass. Lois gurgled with lust as Lucy screamed around her clit.

“Oh YES!!!...Suck it you little whore!...Suck my clit, bitch!...Mmmm….Oh YEAH!...This little bitch IS a good cunt licker!” Lois groaned.

“I told you she was!...Suck her cunt bitch!...Make Mommy proud you little cunt juice slurping whore!” Amber snickered.

“Oh Mommy!...Fuck me!...Please!...Fuck my whore-holes!...Mmmm” Lucy moaned.

Lois grabbed Lucy's head even harder, pulling her tighter.

“Eat it bitch!...Eat it!...Oh DAMN! I'm coming!...SHIT!...I…I…I'm….GOD!!!”

With that Lois came hard.

“That's Mommy's little cunt-whore…That's her bitch.” Amber cooed as she slowly fucked the dildos in and out.

Lois giggled. Then Lucy sputtered.

“He, he, he…Drink it, cunt. Drink my piss, you cunt sucking little whore…Drink it all.” Lois chuckled as she emptied her bladder.

Amber looked up at Lois and grinned as she heard Lucy struggling to keep up with the piss flow.

Finally the piss stopped. Lucy gasped for air but still licked at the woman's cunt.

“Thank you, ma'am fir letting me suck your cunt. I loved it when you pissed in my mouth. That was great!...Was I good little bitch for you?' Lucy asked between licks.

“You were OK, bitch. I expect you to be better next time though. Practice!”

Just then a buzzer went off on the desk. The receptionist smiled at Pig-Cunt and pushed Lucy away.

“The Doctor will see you now. Go through those doors, first office on the right. Good luck with the little cunt….Remember….men like really big tits on their fuckmeat!” The receptionist smiled as Carl, Lucy and her mother went through the doors.

“Please…Have a seat. This must be your little whore. How are you little cunt? Is the bitch ready to get some nice big tits?...What is the little fucking cumslut's name?” the Doctor smiled at Lucy.

Lucy's mother looked over and smiled at her daughter. Lucy knew she should answer.

“Well my name is…or was…LUCY. But Mommy calls me Lucy-Cunt, but I'll answer to anything. Slut, bitch, cunt, whore, cumpig, fuckmeat….anything like that. You are right sir….I can't wait to get some really big tits…I want the biggest ones I can get!”

The Doctor laughed.

“Well bitch, let me talk it over with your mother and Carl. While I am, come over here…I want to see how good of a cocksucker you are, slut….you don't mind if I dump a load in your slut-daughter's mouth, do you?” he asked Lucy's mother as Lucy was crawling over to him.

“Of course not…Feel free to fuck any of the little bitch's holes. In fact, if during the operation if you or your staff wants to fuck one of my daughter's fuckholes…Please…Go right ahead. I Insist. After all, Lucy-Cunt is just a walking cumdump and piss pot. Might as well use the little cunt. Ha, ha ha…” the mother said with a chuckle.

The Doctor smiled as he crammed his cock into little Lucy's throat causing her to gurgle. All three of the adults laughed at Lucy as her mother continued.

“Doctor…Don't worry about hurting the little cunt. She loves to be throat fucked so please…Don't hold back…She can take it. Choke the little bitch all that you want. Lucy-Cunt sounds so cute gurgling…Suck that cock, whore…Show the nice Doctor how good of a cocksucker you are bitch!” Pig-Cunt laughed.

Carl then spoke up.

“Doctor…Just how big can you make the bitch's tits?….I want some really big ones on the fucking whore. I want to hang her from them and I love to whip a cunt's tits. In fact…neither me or her mother care if the slut can even walk with them. So if you can make them so big that she can't carry them we don't care. After all…the little whore is just some fuckmeat, right?” Carl asked.

Lucy's mother nodded her agreement to the Doctor and smiled when she heard Lucy gagging on his cock again. That reminded her.

“Also Doctor…Besides giving my little daughter-whore big tits, can you do something about that gagging…A lot of men find that sound and her gasping for air distracting when they are fucking some little slut's throat. I want my daughter's mouth to become another cunt…and urinal. Ha, ha, ha…Fuck your mouth all of the way down, bitch….That's my little cocksucker-daughter.” she laughed.

The Doctor crammed Lucy's mouth all of the way down on his cock and held her head there. He gently fucked his cock into the little girl's throat.

“OK bitch…Now. Slid your tongue out and lap my balls as I enjoy your throat, cocksucker…That's better, cunt…..Now. Yes. I can kill the gag reflex nerve in the little bitch's throat with no problem. The cocksucker's throat will be able to be fucked as hard and as deep as anyone wants to and the cunt won't gag. As far as her tits go, I can't go wider than her chest. She is a very tiny, little girl. That's the problem. I understand that you don't care if the bitch can walk with them now or not…Frankly neither do I. The slut will grow and be able to handle them someday. For now, all the cunt needs to do just be able to crawl from one cock to the next. But with this slut's frame, I am sorry to say a 42 D…possibly DD is the largest I can put on the whore…Excuse me….Suck it cunt….Suck it, you fucking whore….uh…..uh……..Ggggaaaaa……uhhhh…..Keep sucking, pig. Where was I..OH! yes. I wish I could put bigger tits on your little whore, but I'm afraid it's impossible. Now when she gets older and larger, I can increase them. Also, when the bitch grows tits on her own, they will get bigger. But with this slut's size chest even 42D will be extremely large. I may be able to go up to a 44DD. I doubt it, but Ill try. I'm sorry. I know how disappointing this is….Clean it up slut…Don't waste any of my cum cunt…fucking cocksucking pig….Pardon me ma'am…you don't mid if I piss do you?” the doctor asked.

“This cunt here is no Ma'am sir. It is a fuckpig too. Please…Feel free to piss down her daughter's throat. After all…the little fuckpig is a urinal to! Ha, ha, ha… Just like her fucking slut-mother here.” Carl laughed. Cum-pig nodded her agreement with a smile as the Doctor started to piss.

“Yes…Carl is absolutely right. My little cunt-daughter is always available for piss. Also, if during the operation, if any of you need to piss, please piss down my whore-daughter's throat. Also, my mouth is available too.” She said with a wink.

The Doctor finally finished pissing down little Lucy's throat. With her throat full of cock, cum and piss, the little girl had passed out from lack of oxygen.

“Looks like the whore passed out.” Dr. Wilson said.

“Oh no….Not again. I am so sorry doctor. We're trying to teach the cunt some manners but she keeps doing that. I don't think it's her fault though. Is there something you can do?” Amber asked.

“I believe I can help with that…I guess we should wake the cunt.”

They all took turns slapping the little sleeping cunt until she woke up.

“Come on little fuck-pig. Let's make you more rape-able.” Dr. Wilson said.

Pig-Cunt smiled and waved to her daughter as the Doctor dragged her to the operating room.

Carl and Pig-Cunt waited in the reception room while the procedures were done. They did keep themselves entertained while they waited.

Carl ass-fucked Pig-Cunt as her face was crammed into the receptionist's pussy. After the receptionist pissed down her throat, Carl fed her his cock to clean the shit off it. Carl made arrangements to take Amber and Lucy-Cunt over to Lois's house for a weekend.

The lady thought it would be fun to have Lucy be the cumdump and her mother be the dog's bitch and piss pot. Carl had just finished pissing down Pig-Cunt's throat when Dr. Wilson entered.

“I see you have been keeping entertained. Lois is the horniest receptionists I have ever had. The slut spends more time fucking my patients than she does filing.” He said jokingly.

“Doctor, if I remember right, you get your share too.” Lois said with a laugh. “You really must give this whore a try. This bitch is our kind of slut.” Lois said as she slapped Amber across her face.

“First things first…Would you like to see the little slut? I think I outdid myself, if I do say so….Follow me.”

Carl and Amber followed the doctor down a narrow hall. As they went into a recovery room, the doctor winked.

“Here she is!” he said proudly.

Lucy was lying on her back while a young Hispanic man was busy ass fucking the sleeping girl. A sheet was across her new tits and even thought they couldn't see them, her tits looked HUGE!

“This is my assistant, Roberto. Roberto …this is the little bitch's mother and her mother's friend.”

“Pleased to meet you. You don't mind if I fuck the whore, do you?” Roberto said without missing a stroke.

“Oh no. of course we don't mind. That is what the cunt is for. Please…fuck her as hard and as much as you like…We insist.” Amber replied.

Carl strode over to the passed out girl and pulled the sheet from her. Carl and Amber were amazed. Lucy had tits the size of basketballs. The nipples were the size of silver dollars and were light brown. Two huge rings went through each nipple.

“I took the liberty of piercing the slut's nipples. I hope you don't mind. They just seemed to beg for the rings” he laughed. “I also killed the gag reflex nerve in her throat so everyone can enjoy throat fucking the slut more. The tits will be sore for a few days but if you want to bind them,, or hang her from them, feel free to. It will hurt the bitch a little more but you won't do any damage to the tits. There's no reason to wait on having your fun. As little as Lucy is, you will be able to hang her from the rings…Something I know you'll enjoy.”

“Each of her tits weighs about 10 pounds. So it's going to be hard on the cunt to walk at first. Until she grows stronger we would like to loan you a special cart for hauling the cunt around. Roberto will bring you one after he cums.”

Just then Roberto groaned as he filled Lucy's ass with his hot jizz. When he pulled his cock out he wiggled his finger at Lucy's mother.

“Come here slut…Clean your whore-daughter's ass off my cock.”

“I'd be glad to.” Amber smiled as she dropped to her knees…slurping at his cock.

Carl decided to try the new tits out. He crushed them brutally between his hands. He punched them as hard as he could. Then he yanked on the nipple rings, lifting Lucy from the bed. He was impressed.

Lucy just moaned softly.

Now that Roberto's cock was clean, Amber finally got the chance to have a good look at her daughter's new tits.

Lucy's tits were stupendous. The doctor was right. Even 40DD tits were HUGE on such a little girl.

“Oh Doctor…They are great! Look at my little slut now Carl…Oh…this fucking bitch will be a cock magnet…Did you keep he nipples sensitive? I want then to hurt when they are hit….Wow!...Did you see how well they bounced Carl. Go ahead…really smack her fucking tits. Ha, ha, ha, that's GREAT! Let's get the bitch home Carl…We need to get this little whore fucked!”

“I'm way ahead of you cunt.” Carl said as Roberto brought out the cart the doctor had mentioned.

Carl and Amber couldn't wait to show Lucy off as they rolled the little girl with the huge tits to the van.


	7. Cumbag and the Boy Scouts Part 1

Cumbag and The Boy Scouts  
By Steve Dema

Chapter One

Steve answered the door.

"Hi Richard...Come on in. The stupid cunt will be down in a minute. How have you  
been?" Steve asked as he led his old friend into the den.

"I'm great. I really appreciate you loaning the cunt to us, Steve. It will be  
great for the boys. You know how important it is to get kids off to a good start  
these days." Richard said.

"I agree. It's good for them. I remember when I was in the Boy Scouts. It sure  
helped me to become a man. I'm always glad to help. Well...Here's the dumb slut  
now. It's about time you, fucking cunt. Get your ass in here, you stupid bitch!"  
Steve shouted as Cumbag came bouncing down the stairs.

Cumbag smiled at Richard and Steve.

"I'm sorry sir. You know what a stupid slut I am. Hello Richard. I'm so glad to  
see you again. I can't wait to get raped by the boys. You said there will be  
about a hundred boys there?...That's great! This fuckpig hasn't had that many  
cocks at one time in a loooong time! Do you like my uniform?...Do you think this  
will make them want to rape this cunt into the dirt?" she asked as she spun  
around.

Cumbag was wearing a Boy Scout uniform top. Holes were cut letting her huge tits  
hang out. She was wearing a skirt that barely covered her cunt, but not her ass.

"Yeah...I guess it's alright. But I don't think you'll have it on long, slut."  
Richard said with a wink as all three of them laughed.

"If you don't mind Steve, I'll pass on the drink for now. We have a long drive.  
I should be going." He said.

"No problem Richard. I hope you and the boys have fun with the cunt. Let me know  
if the bitch doesn't act right OK?...Cumbag...You be a good fuckpig for the  
boys, you hear me?" Steve said.

Cumbag hugged Steve and said, "I will sir. Let's go. Cumbag can't wait!"

As soon as they got into his truck, Cumbag started.

"Richard....Can I please suck your cock?.......Please?...Let the slut have some  
cum...You know this slut is a good cocksucker....Please?...I gotta have  
some..."Cumbag began to cry.

"Oh...You stupid cocksucking whore!...Shut the fuck up!...Goddamn! I don't know  
how he puts up with you!" Richard yelled as he grabbed Cumbag and pulled her to  
his crotch.

Cumbag started slurping on Richard's cock as soon as she got it in her mouth.  
Richard held Cumbag by her hair, slamming her head up and down on his cock.  
Cumbag licked, nibbled and sucked with every thrust.

"Mmmm...Soooo good!...Feed this pig your fucking cock!...Fuck my  
mouth-cunt!...Mmmmm" Cumbag moaned as he humped her mouth.

Cumbag sucked Richard's cock as they drove to the forest where his Boy Scout  
troop was camped. Cumbag was licking the last of his cum from his cock as they  
pulled into the camp. Cumbag looked up and saw all of the small tents with  
groups of boys doing various things. There was a covered pavilion along with the  
50 or so pup tents in the heavily wooded area, along with a small stage with  
bleachers. Richard drove to the back of the stage.

"You stay here cunt until I call you. Understand slut?" Richard told her as he  
got out of the truck as she nodded. She couldn't wait.

Cumbag rubbed her cunt as she heard Richard on the public address system calling  
the boys to the stage.

"All scouts...Report to the stage area immediately! Stop what you are doing and  
report to the stage"

Cumbag's cunt juiced even more as she could here the low murmur of the boys as  
they filled the bleachers. After several minutes she heard Richard on the PA  
once again.

"All of you boys know how proud I am to be your troop leader. You know how  
important all of you boys are to me. I am proud to be your mentor, helping you  
to learn the lessons of the Boy Scouts. I also want to teach you great fellows  
other things too. So we have a special guest this weekend. Someone I know you  
will enjoy. Cumbag...Come join us!"

The boys stared as Cumbag came bouncing on stage in front of the 100 or so buys.  
She strutted across the stage wagging her ass and bouncing her tits as she  
smiled and winked at the boys. She strutted over to Richard as he spoke into the  
microphone.

"This weekend you will be learning about sluts. This is what you will be  
practicing on. Introduce yourself slut." Richard said as he stepped back handing  
Cumbag the microphone.

Cumbag took the microphone and smiled at Richard when he grabbed her left tit  
and gave it a hard squeeze. When he dropped her tit, he gave Cumbag a quick slap  
on her ass. Cumbag squealed and jumped as she smiled at the crowd of boys and  
winked.

"Hi boys. My name is Cumbag. I'm here so that you boys can learn about sluts...I  
am a slut. I am also a cunt...In fact; I am just a fucking cumslut. I hope you  
treat me like the cunt I am. I will be here all weekend for your fun. I can't  
wait until each of you get to fuck me as much as you want. I'm not like those  
little girls you know...I'm a fuckpig! I'm just a nasty fuck-whore that loves to  
have cocks in all of my fuck holes...I'll do anything that you have ever thought  
of...I love cocks. I love to be fucked hard and I'm a great cocksucker!...I also  
love to get hurt while I'm being raped. You boys can do anything you can think  
of to me....And I do mean anything!" Cumbag said into the microphone.

Cumbag slid her hand to the hem of her skirt. With a smile she slipped a finger  
into her cunt as she looked at the crowd of young boys. She grinned sexily as  
she stuck the dripping finger into her mouth and sucked it clean. She grabbed a  
handful of her long, silky blonde hair and held it up.

"Do you boys like my hair? Do you know what my hair is for?...Ha, ha, ha...It's  
for dragging this fucking cunt around, that's what! I love it when men grab my  
hair and pull my cocksucking mouth from one cock to another. If there is  
something you want me to do then just grab this slut's hair and make me do it. I  
love it!...Do you guys think I have a pretty face?...Well...I love to have my  
face dripping with cum! I hope you boys want to shoot a lot of hot, sticky cum  
in my fucking face. Who thinks this piece of fuckmeat would be prettier with  
loads of your cum squirted on her fucking face?...Who wants to splatter this  
bitches face with some nice hot, cock-cream?"

Cumbag smiled as a hundred boys cheered and raised their hands. Cumbag rolled  
her tongue around her lips as grabbed a tit in each hand, and shook them at the  
boys.

"This cunt is glad to know that! Ha, ha, ha...So go ahead...Use my face for a  
cum-target and a cum-sponge...Mmmmm...So...Dump your cum in my face...or shoot  
your jizz up my nose...or fill my fucking ears with cum. I don't give a  
fuck!...I want thick strands of cum covering my whole mother-fucking head!"

Cumbag lowered her head and grabbed her right nipple between her teeth. She  
pulled her head up, stretching the hard nipple as boys hooted and hollered at  
her. She let the nipple slip from her teeth and laughed as her huge tit bounced  
up and down.

"Who wants their cock sucked?...Ha, ha, ha...Everybody I hope!...I'm a good  
cocksucker...So if you want this whore to suck your cocks, just shove them in  
this hole. I'll suck your all of your cocks soooogood! I want all of you to  
think of my mouth as just another cunt!...My mouth-cunt!...My top-cunt! Just  
grab this slut and fuck her mouth like it's a cunt!... I know you fellows will  
like fucking my mouth as much as I love having it fucked. Did I tell you boys  
how much I love to eat cum?...Well I DO!...That's why my name is  
Cumbag!...That's what I am...I'm just a walking cumdump, so please...Feel free  
to feed this bitch all of the cum that you want. Fill this whore's belly so full  
of cum that I slosh when I walk!...I'm just a walking cumbag, so fill it  
up!...Let's see how much cum this bitch-slut can hold!"

Cumbag smiled as the boys clapped and yelled nasty things at her.

"Do you know what my mouth is besides being a cumdump?...It's also a  
urinal....Have you boys ever pissed in some stupid sluts face before?...Well  
here is your chance. I want everyone of you to piss right in my fucking  
face!...Show me what kind of a fucking whore I am! Ha, ha, ha...I hope you guys  
remember that when you need to piss...Don't piss behind some tree or in some  
cold toilet!...Hell!...I'm a fucking toilet too!...So...If you need to piss,  
piss right here!...If there's a cock in my mouth already, ask who ever is  
fucking my mouth if they would mind if you pissed in my mouth. Remember...You  
guys always be nice to each other when you rape me, OK?...If it's OK with  
whoever is throat-fucking me, then you just grab my hair...jerk my cocksucking  
mouth off of that cock and gram your cock in and piss away!...I promise this pig  
will do her best to suck down every drop of piss you guys are nice enough to  
give me!...Do you know what this slut has in her mouth?"

Cumbag stuck her tongue out again. This time she grabbed it and pulled,  
stretching it as far as she could for all the boys to see.

"Ha, ha, ha...That's right! A tongue!...Ooooo...My tongue was made to lick cocks  
and balls. I'm such a dirty little bitch!...I love to lick assholes too!...Have  
you boys ever had your assholes licked by some stupid cocksucking fuckpig, like  
me?...Well this is your chance. So, don't forget to make me suck your asses at  
least once this weekend, OK?...I promise it'll feel great and get you so horny  
that you will want to dump some more cum into this bitch-whore."

Cumbag squeezed her huge tits together and rolled them all around her chest. She  
pulled her tits even further through the two big holes that were cut into her  
top and winked. Cumbag flashed seductive looks at the crowd of boys as she  
mauled her tits. A cheer went up from the crowd when she grabbed each nipple,  
pulled her giant tits up and shook them. She grinned as she continued.

"Oohhh...You boys like big tits on your sluts, huh? Ha, ha, ha...That's great! I  
was hoping you boys liked really big tits! This cunt loves for her tits to be  
played with, but most of all I like them to be hurt...Who wants to hurt this  
slut's cow-tits?...Who wants to try to pull these fucking slut-bags off of this  
whore?...Ooohhh...Good!...I know I'm going to have some fun here!...I can't wait  
to give you boys a shot at twisting this big fuckers...When you boys get at him,  
don't be gentle...I want you to be as rough with them as you can!...The slut  
likes them pulled and hit...I love them to be twisted and bit...Just do anything  
you want to these big old slut-bags! You can pinch them with pliers, you can  
stick pins in them...you can even burn them! I don't give a fuck!...I just want  
you to treat me like the rape toy I am!...Could I get some of you to fuck  
them?...Please!...Wouldn't you like to grab these fucking whore-tits, smash them  
around your cock and fuck them until you splatter your jizz all over my fucking  
face?...Oooooh....The slut can't wait!...Let me show you what else this whore  
has for you boys!" she said with another wink.

She slipped her top off and shook her tits again at the crowd of boys which  
brought a howl of approval. Cumbag turned around and boys whistled when they saw  
the bottom half of her ass hanging below her short skirt. Cumbag smiled over her  
shoulder at them as she leaned forward a little exposing more of her tight ass.  
She then spread her legs and bent over. As she looked at the crowd of boys from  
between her legs she grabbed her ass cheeks as wide as she could, showing them  
her asshole. She stood and massaged her ass and returned to the microphone.

"Ha, ha, ha...It sounds like you boys like my ass?...Who wants to fuck this  
bitch's ass?...See how tight it is?...I can hardly get my fingers in it!...When  
you want to fuck it, don't go slow. A slut like me is used to having cocks just  
crammed up my fucking ass...This whore's asshole is fun to fuck...Just throw  
this slut down and shove your cock all the way in my fucking asshole and make it  
hurt....Then...Fuck this whore into the dirt...That's right where I belong!  
Fucked in the dirt! And don't forget!...Shove your cock in my mouth after you  
fuck my ass!...Make me clean it in my mouth...You wouldn't want anyone to know  
you have been fucking a slut!"

Cumbag slipped her skirt off. She took the microphone from the stand as she sat  
on the stage and spread her legs as her hand went to her cunt.

"This is a slut's cunt!...Can everyone see how wet it is?...This cumpig can't  
wait to have you boys fucking the shit out of it...Mmmmm....Oohhh...Just look  
how it's dripping! I can take two cocks in my cunt, you know. I love to have my  
whore's cunt stuffed!...You can also fist-fuck this bitch!...Do you boys know  
what that is!...Well...That's when you make a fist and just shove your hand  
right up my fucking cunt!...Just slam your hand in it and fuck me with  
it!...This whore hopes you boys think that's sounds like  
fun!...Oohhh...GOD!...This slut is so horny!...I need to get fucked soooo  
bad!...Please!...Fuck me!...Rape me. Please?...Watch this whore put her hand in  
her cunt...Mmmmm...Someone please shove a cock in this cunt! Can't you boys  
see how much I need to be raped?...Please!...Don't be mean to this fucking  
slut!...Shove some cocks in the whore!...Please Richard...Can I fuck the boys  
now?...I'll be a good piece of fuckmeat!...I promise Richard! I'll fuck them all  
so good!...Please let the boys rape the slut!...This pig is so hot!...I  
coming!...Everyone! Watch the slut cum!" Cumbag whined as she slid her hand in  
and out of her hot, wet cunt.

Richard took the microphone from the cumming Cumbag and addressed the Boy  
Scouts.

"OK...You boys heard the slut...Troop A, step to the front of the stage!...OK  
boys. You guys are the oldest. I want you to start things off...Remember...A  
good leader leads by example. Now, the younger boys here need you to show them  
how to treat a cunt. I expect you boys to be their leaders. When you rape the  
bitch, make it clear to the younger ones how to do it. Do you  
understand?...Good!...OK boys!...We are counting on you to be good  
leaders....Rape the whore!" Richard said as he pushed Cumbag off of the stage  
into the mass of leering boys.

Cumbag landed on the ground with a hard thud. She looked up as group of 25 boys  
surrounded her. She smiled as they encircled her.


	8. Cumbag and the Boy Scouts Part 2

Chapter Two

Cumbag grabbed her tits and squeezed them together as she looked up at the mob  
of boys. She licked her lips as they started pulling their cocks from their  
pants she got on her knees in front of the boys. Cumbag stared at their cocks  
hungrily. They were boy sized cocks, but she didn't care. A cock was a cock.

"Ummmm...Such pretty cocks!...Just look at them!...So pretty and so hard!...Did  
this slut make your yummy cocks hard?...Mmmmm...Give them to me!...Cram your  
cocks in my fuck-holes!...Do it!...Fuck this whore!...Shove some cocks in this  
bitch-whore!...Hmmm...Your balls all look so full of cum!...Are they?...Do you  
boys have a lot of cum for this Cumbag? Tee, hee, hee...Come on boys...Fill this  
bitch with cum!" Cumbag pleaded.

A boy grabbed her head and shoved his cock into her mouth. Cumbag stared down  
the stalk for a second as the boy slammed his cock in and out of her mouth. She  
glanced to the side and raised her hands. She closed her hands around two cocks  
and began to stroke them. She moaned when she felt hands feeling every inch of  
her body. She spread her legs wide to give the boys more room. Fingers slid into  
her cunt. Hands spread her ass cheeks. She wiggled her ass while one finger  
after another was roughly shoved in her asshole. Cumbag shook her huge tits as  
hands mauled her tits roughly and her nipples were crushed between fingers. She  
came as she listened to the boys.

"Fuck that whore's mouth, Billy!" "Look at that slut suck his cock!" "What  
a SLUT!"

"The slut's ass is tight! Here! You try it!...Just shove your finger in it! See  
what I mean?"

"You guys gotta feel these big fucking tits!"  
"Stroke my cock, you whore!"

"The whore's cunt is dripping!...Look how wet it is!"  
"Suck that cock, slut!"

"I want to fuck the slut's mouth next!"  
"Let me feel the bitch's cunt!"  
"SLUT!"

The boy fucking her mouth began to fuck her faster as he got close to cumming.

Richard and a couple of the other counselors were there to help the boys out.  
The boys continued mauling Cumbag's tight, young body as Richard gave them  
instructions.

"There you go boys. Just fuck that slut's mouth like it was a cunt...Don't worry  
about choking the bitch. She's just a fucking cunt. That's the way the whore  
expects you to do it....Remember...This isn't a woman or a girl like you boys  
are used to...This is a walking cock receptacle...That's all...Just think of  
this bitch-cunt as a piece of meat...a piece of fuckmeat. If she gags, or  
sputters or anything like that, just keep fucking her cocksucking throat...She  
expects you to do that....Understand fellows?...Now Robert?...Just grab the  
slut's head and fuck her mouth, OK?...and be sure to tell the fucking cunt what  
you expect of her...She is a stupid bunch of fuckholes and you have to tell the  
dumb cunt plainly...You other boys watch how Robert does it." Richard said.

Robert looked at Richard and nodded.

"Suck my cock, you fucking whore!...Suck it!...Ummmm...Yeah!...I'm fucking your  
mouth like a cunt!...You like that, bitch?...Hmmmm...Of course you do, you  
fucking slut. Eat my cock. Suck it WHORE!!!...Play with my balls. You stupid  
cocksucker...Open your throat, slut...I want to fuck it...ha, ha,  
ha...SLUT!...Gag on it cunt. Fuckin' gag on it. I don't give a shit...You ready  
for some cum, whore?...Are you pig?...Does the stupid little cock pig want some  
nice cum to chew on?...Get ready cum whore...Get ready to eat my jizz,  
bitch...I'm getting close!...Get ready, slut!...Here it comes!. Take it bitch!  
Suck my cum!...Take it all you pig-slut-whore!...Ugggg!..." he screamed as he  
pulled Cumbag's head all the way down his cock.

His legs shook as his balls emptied into her mouth. Spurt after spurt of hot,  
thick, gooey cum splattered the inside of her mouth. Cumbag didn't swallow his  
cum. He pulled his cock from her mouth and dribbled the last dregs of his cum  
into her right eye. Cumbag opened her mouth so that the other boys could see the  
big, hot load of cum filling her mouth. With a noisy gulp she swallowed it. She  
licked her lips as she looked from boy to boy as she kept stoking the cocks that  
filled her hands.

"That was wonderful!...Damn that cum was good!...I want more!...Who's  
next?...Who wants to feed this cunt some more yummy cum!..Hmmff...Come  
on!...This slut is so hungry for some more cum...Fuck this cum-guzzling slut's  
mouth-cunt...Anybody!...Just do it!...Hurry!...Feed this bitch!" Cumbag said  
just as the next cock was shoved in her mouth.

The boy grabbed Cumbag's ears and fucked his cock deep into her mouth. After  
about 15 strokes he yanked his cock from her mouth. A thick, gooey strand  
connected her mouth to his cock. Cumbag started up at the boy and was about to  
beg him to shove it back in when the boy twisted her head a little to the left.

"Hey Mike!...Shove your cock in the fucking whore's mouth!. Let's take turns  
fucking the bitch's throat!...Let's see who can dump a load of cum in the slut's  
mouth first!...I bet I dump my load before you do!" the boy shouted to his  
friend.

"With pleasure, Don!...Open your fucking mouth, cunt!...Suck it, BITCH!!!...Suck  
my cock, you cocksucking slut!" Mike shouted as he pushed his cock into her  
mouth.

With a snort Cumbag started slurping on his cock as he fucked her mouth. The boy  
she was jacking off to her left started to cum.

"I'm coming!...Pull your cock out of the whores mouth!...I want to cum in it!"  
he yelled.

Don pulled his cock quickly from her mouth as Mike turned her head to the  
squirting cock. They were all too slow. The boy's cock erupted and a thick wad  
of cum spewed from his cock hitting Cumbag just below her nose. He was able to  
get his cock in her mouth for the next spurt.

"You stupid fucking slut!...I wanted to shoot all of my cum in your mouth!" he  
screamed as he crammed his spurting cock in her mouth.

Cumbag swallowed his thick cum down her throat. She nursed and sucked his cock  
until his balls were empty. He pulled his cock free of her mouth and punched  
Cumbag in mouth. Cumbag's head flew back with the blow. If Mike hadn't had such  
a tight hold on her head, she would have been knocked onto her back. She saw  
stars for a moment and her lips began to swell.

"You stupid cunt!...You fucking lazy-ass whore!...What the fuck's wrong with  
you?...Fucking bitch!...The next time someone says they want to cum in your  
fucking mouth, you better move faster than that!...Do you understand me  
COCKSUCKER!...Do you?" he screamed as he hit her again.

Cumbag nodded her head and was going to speak, but she didn't have the chance.  
Don shoved his cock back in her mouth. Cumbag returned to sucking his cock  
again. With her left hand free, she groped around until she found another cock.  
When she found one, she curled her hand around it and started to jack him off.  
Just then it was Mike's turn at her mouth again. He pulled her head from Don's  
cock and fucked his cock into her mouth. Cumbag hollowed her cheeks and went  
back to sucking.

"The whore is pretty good cocksucker, huh Don!...I hope this bitch is hungry,  
ha, ha, ha...Hey CUNT!!!...Are you hungry for some more cum, slut?...You better  
be, bitch...There's a bunch of guys waiting to dump their cumwads in you  
cocksucking mouth, slut!...Suck it cunt!...Use your fucking tongue more, you  
stupid slut!" Mike yelled.

Mike, one of the counselors, offered advice to the boys that were behind Cumbag  
groping her ass and tits.

"If you boys want something to do, see how many fingers you can shove in the  
bitches cunt or ass. The slut won't rip very much, so don't worry about it...You  
might like the feel of her cunt, or ass...Now don't fight over it boys. If  
there's really not any more room in one of her fuckholes, wait your turn. I  
expect you boys to be courteous to each other at all times. That is part of  
Scouting...You boys that are groping her holes, let some of the other boys have  
a shot at the slut too...OK?...But remember!...Make sure that you clean you  
hands by either making the whore suck them clean, or wiping your fingers in her  
hair...And don't forget her fucking tits...Be sure to smash them as hard as you  
can. The cunt will love it." Mike said to the boys.

Cumbag groaned as three boys fucked their fingers in and out of her cunt. Two  
more were finger fucking her ass. She squealed as the cock she was jacking off  
spurted it's hot cum on her forehead, but she didn't stop sucking Mike's cock as  
he fucked her throat. Cumbag had another orgasm as she felt hot cum slid from  
her forehead to her face. She shuddered when she felt the boy grab a handful of  
her shiny, blonde hair and wipe his cock clean. Just then Mike yanked her mouth  
off of his cock. Cumbag kept her mouth open as he turned her head to Don's cock.  
Don shoved his cock in and began brutally fucking her mouth again. With her hand  
free of the cock that had just cum on her forehead, Cumbag reached around Don.  
She felt his ass shake as she slipped her finger into the boy's ass and found  
his prostate. It was too much for the boy.

"Oh!...You fucking whore!...I'm cumming!...Mike!...The fucking cocksucker is  
making me cum!...Take it bitch!...Suck my cum you cocksucking whore!...Eat it,  
bitch!" Don screamed as he came in her sucking mouth.

When he pulled out of her mouth, Cumbag stuck the finger she had in his ass in  
her mouth and sucked it noisily. She winked at Mike.

"See what a nasty whore I am...Now it's your turn...Fuck this bitches mouth like  
a cunt!...Dump your cum in my fucking mouth!...Ohhh...You boys!...That feels so  
good! Twist my fucking nipples hard!...Harder!...Make this cunt feel it!....Oh!  
That's so fucking good!...My cunt!...More of you...Stick your fingers in this  
slut's cunt!...Oh yeah!...So good....The slut loves it!...Cum!...The whore needs  
more cum!...Fuck my cocksucking mouth...PLEASE!...Fuck my mouth and feed this  
slut your cum!" she begged as she looked up at Mike.

Cumbag found another cock and began stroking it as Mike fucked his cock into her  
mouth again. Cumbag corkscrewed her mouth up and down on his cock. The boys  
laughed at the way she snorted through her nose as she slammed her head up and  
down his cock. He didn't last long either.

"Take every drop, you cocksucking whore!....Uuugghh...Get it all, bitch!...Suck  
my balls dry, you fucking whore!...Yeah...Choke on it, bitch!...Suck my cock  
clean! Don't you waste a drop of my cum, you cum-slurping pig!" Mike screamed at  
her.

Cumbag swallowed is cum with gulp. As he stepped back, she felt the two cocks  
she was jacking off begin to twitch. She glanced at the two boys and smiled as  
she aimed their cocks at her smiling face. Both cocks started shooting hot cum  
at the same time. Her left eye was glued shut instantly. Cumbag peeked through  
the strands of cum as the other cock splattered her cheek. Botch cocks sent  
smaller squirts of cum onto her face.

"My face!...Splatter my fucking face with your hot cum!...Cover this whore's  
face with your jizz! I love my fucking face covered in cum!...Do it!...Splatter  
the slut!...The slut loves it!...Give it all to me!...The slut wants all of your  
sweet cum!...Cum on my fucking face!...Cover my fucking face in  
cum!...Ummm...Thank you!...Thank you so much for dumping your cum in my fucking  
face...Come here. Let the slut clean your cocks for you...Please!" Cumbag said  
as she pulled the two boys closer. She slurped loudly on the two cocks as she  
went from one to the other, slurping every drop from their dripping cocks.

"Some of you fellows grab her tits...Really smash and twist them. Cunt's like  
their tits hurt, boys." Richard advised.

When the two boys pulled their cocks from her hands, Cumbag giggled as she used  
her fingers to push cum into her mouth. Every time she scooped a wad of cum into  
her mouth she made a loud smacking sound. Cumbag looked down at her giant tits  
as they were being mauled by 5 or 6 hands. She moaned as each nipple was being  
crushed and pinched by some boy. Other boys were mashing and squeezing her tits  
as hard as they could. Cumbag loved it. Cumbag ground her hips onto the fingers  
that were sliding in and out of her cunt and ass as she smiled at the boys  
working her huge tits over.

"Ummmm...You boys do like my big tits I see!...Ooohhh...YEAH!...Squeeze  
them!...Try to milk these big cow-tits...Pinch this whore's fucking nipples  
hard!...Try to pull them off!...I love it! Mash these slut-bags as hard as you  
can!...All of you!...Hurt my fucking tits!...Hurt them all you want!...So  
good!...Bruise them for me!...I love to have my slut-tits whipped, boys. So if  
any of you fellows want to whip them, just pull your belts off and whack my  
fucking tits!...Twist my fucking nipples! Oh! I like that!...This is  
great!...You boys keep hurting them for me...It makes this slut so hot when you  
do!" Cumbag giggled.

"Everybody stand around the slut!...I have an idea!...And you slut. Put your  
hands behind your fucking back!" a boy said.

Cumbag whimpered when all of the fingers were pulled from her cunt and ass. She  
moaned with disappointment as the boys quit hurting her tits. Cumbag looked  
around her. There were 11 boys in a tight circle around her head. She looked up  
and saw other boys peeking over their shoulders to watch. Her mouth began to  
water again as she looked back at all of the cocks that were mouth level. She  
leaned forward with her hands behind her back. She looked up with a sexy smile  
as she slipped her tongue from her lips and slowly licked the head of the boy's  
cock that had spoke. She saw a glistening drop of juice in his piss-hole. She  
stuck her tongue in it to lap it out for the boy. As she did that, she didn't  
notice the boy whisper something to the boy next to him. He in turn, whispered  
in the next boy's ear, and so on.

After Cumbag licked the tasty drop from the boys cock, she leaned forward to  
suck it. She was surprised when he pulled back. He laughed and slapped her face  
as hard as he could.

"You stupid slut!...Who said you could suck our cocks?...You dumb whore! Lick  
them, slut. But don't suck them...Understand?" the boy said as he spat in her  
face before slapping his cock on her face.

Cumbag nodded as she lapped at his cock. She ran her tongue over the underside  
of his cock. She fluttered her tongue and smiled to herself when she saw his  
cock twitch. The boy pushed her face from his cock, to the boy next to him.  
Cumbag started licking his cock next. Suddenly there were 11 cocks rubbing on  
her upturned face and lips. The boys stroked their cocks as they rubbed them all  
over her face. They stuck their cocks in her eyes. They would stick cocks in her  
mouth. But when she tried to close her lips around them, they would pull them  
out. Cumbag lapped at all of the cocks the best she could. She tried to suck  
them into her mouth, but they would let her. The boys kept pulling their cocks  
just out of reach of her lips. The boys would laugh at her and call her filthy  
names as she desperately tried to suck a cock. Any cock. Some of the boys spit  
in her face. A few spit in her mouth. Some boys would reach down and maul her  
heavy hanging tits. Other boys would crush her nipples in their fingers. When a  
boy stuck his foot under her cunt, she hunched on his boot. But Cumbag kept her  
tongue flickering over all of the cocks. They were teasing her. They wouldn't  
let her have what she wanted so badly. There contempt made her cum as she rubbed  
her cunt on the boys boot. She knew they wouldn't let her suck their cocks, but  
she had to ask as she licked them.

"Please!...Let me suck your cocks!...Somebody please stick your cock in my  
mouth!...You'll like fucking my mouth...Just cram a cock in my top-cunt and fuck  
it...All of you can!...I'll suck everybody's cock!...Please!...Let the pig have  
them!...Don't tease this fucking whore!...Cocks!...Pretty cocks!....Hmmmm...They  
are so pretty...Please...Fuck the slut's mouth...I'm a good cocksucker!...I'll  
suck your cocks so good...I promise! Who wants to fuck my mouth like a  
cunt?...Go ahead!...Anyone!...Just fuck your sweet cock in my  
mouth!...Please!...Don't be so mean to the whore!...Please...Stick some cocks in  
my mouth!" she begged.

The boys just laughed at her.

One of the boys yelled that he was cumming. All of the boys pulled back just a  
little to give him a clear shot at her face. Cumbag stared up through a forest  
of hard little cocks looking for the boy who yelled when she felt his hot cum  
splatter against her cheek. She opened her mouth wide as the next spurt of cum  
shot between her lips, filling her mouth with the gooey mess. Then a second cock  
exploded in her face. This boy giggled as he dumped his cum onto her eyebrows.  
He didn't even try for her mouth. He just cackled as his cum dripped over her  
eyes onto her face. Then 2 more cocks came at the same time. Both of these boys  
filled her mouth with hot cum. Cum slipped over her bottom lip and dangled off  
of her chin as the boys filled her mouth to overflowing. Cumbag didn't swallow.  
Instead she kept her mouth open as it filled with cum. It was contagious. The  
remaining 7 cocks seemed to cum at the same time. Cumbag shook as another orgasm  
rocked through her. She kept her mouth and her eyes open as the cocks stripped  
her face. She slowly rolled her face from side under spurting cocks as they  
coated her beautiful face with their hot jizz. Some cocks came on her nose.  
Other boys spurted cum on her cheeks. One boy laughed as he stuck his cock in  
her left ear when he came. Cumbag's world became muffled as her ear filled with  
cum. But most of all, the boys came in her mouth. After about two minutes it was  
over. Most of the boys stood back, but three boys did squeeze their remaining  
cum from their cocks onto her upturned face.

Cumbag's mouth was overflowing with cum. The boys laughed when she started to  
gargle with their cum. Cumbag tilted her face up so the boy's cum wouldn't run  
out of her mouth. As she gargled with cum, huge cum-bubbles formed and popped  
between her lips. Little splatters of cum fell down onto her face when the  
bubbles exploded. Everyone was calling her filthy names as they laughed and  
pointed at the thick bubbles of cum erupting from Cumbag's mouth like white  
lava.

"Look at that nasty slut!"

"The slut's mouth is full of cum!...Can you believe it?"

"Show us how nasty you are, you cunt...Blow some more bubbles for us! Ha, ha,  
ha"

"You fucking whore!"  
"That is one fucked up cunt!"  
"You cum sucking SLUT!"

After a few minutes Cumbag winked at the boys. She swallowed the huge mix of cum  
in a noisy, obscene gulp. She ran her tongue around her lips as she raised her  
hands to her face. As the boys watched in amazement, she scooped all of the hot  
cum that she could from her face to her mouth. She sucked each of her fingers in  
with loud smacks as she ate every drop of cum that she could find. Cumbag came  
as she did her nasty show for the boys. The boys stood back from the cumming  
slut as if they were afraid. Cumbag grabbed her tits and squeezed them together  
as she smiled up at the boys.

"That was soooo good!...Your cum was wonderful! Did you boys like cumming in my  
fucking face?...Am I being a good little fucking slut for you?...Ooohhh...This  
whore loved the way you filled her mouth with all of your sweet, hot  
cum!...There was SO much of it!...I love being your cumrag!...Am I a good  
cumdump for you?...Am I?....I love the ways you boys are treating  
me...Please...Keep treating me like the whore-cunt that I am...Do nasty things  
to me...Make me do nasty things!....Call me dirty names!...Show me what kind of  
pig-slut-whore I am!...Oooohhh...What are you going to do to this stupid cunt  
next?...This slut can't wait..." Cumbag said as she pinched her nipples.

Just then a boy pushed through the crowd. Cumbag grinned as he grabbed her by  
her hair and drug her across the grass. The fingers that were fucking her cunt  
and ass pulled out of her holes with loud, wet 'plops'. Cumbag looked up to see  
a garbage can lying on its side. She smiled as she was thrown over it. She  
grunted when he forced his cock into her asshole and started pounding away. The  
mob of boys formed a circle as they watched the boy ass-fuck Cumbag over the  
trash can.

"Take my cock, you fucking whore!...Take it! Fuck me back!...Come on you stupid  
fucking slut!...Fuck me back!" the boy fucking her ass yelled.

Richard smiled proudly at the boy.

"Very good Chris!...Did you boys see how he did that?...He just grabbed the slut  
and drug her to where he wanted her...The he just shoved his cock up her  
ass...That's the way to ass-fuck a pig like her. We don't care if it hurts the  
slut...Do we boys? Ha, ha, ha." Richard laughed. He smiled as the boys answered  
him.

"Hell no!...We don't care!"  
"That's what bitches like her are for!"  
"Hurt that slut!"

Cumbag hunched back against the boy brutally fucking her ass and came as she  
heard the boys.

"Oh yeah!...That's right boys! Listen to Richard...He'll tell you boys how to  
treat this cock-whore!....Hmmmm...Fuck this whore's ass!...Fuck it hard!...Make  
it hurt!...Ooohhhh...so good...Fuck me! Fuck the slut!...I love it!...Fucking me  
over a trash can!...That's showing me what kind of a gutter whore I am!...Fuck  
my ass hard...Am I being a good assfucking slut for you?...Fuck the slut's  
ass!...Fuck the slut!...Fuck the whore!...My mouth!...Somebody!...Shove a cock  
in it!...My cocksucking mouth is open!...Who wants to fuck the slut's  
mouth!...Come on boys...Fuck this slut at both ends!...Choke-fuck this bitch!"  
Cumbag whined.

Cumbag rocked back and forth as the trash can rolled with every thrust of his  
cock into her ass. She looked up at the boys that were standing in front of her.  
The boys were just grinning at her. No one had shoved a cock in her mouth.

"How about you boys?...Have you had a chance to fuck this slut's mouth  
yet?...Come on...Just shove your cocks in my mouth...Fuck my mouth as hard as  
you can...I love to be throat fucked. Just grab my head and slam-fuck my  
cocksucking mouth!...Give the slut some more cum...This cumbag can hold a lot of  
cum!...So come on boys!...Don't be shy!...Fuck this slut into the dirt!" she  
begged.

She smiled as a boy stepped forward and licked her lips.

"Oh yeah!...Fuck my cocksucking mouth while your friend ass-fucks me!...Cram  
your cock in my mouth!...Fuck this whore at both ends!" Cumbag squealed as she  
opened her mouth for the boy.

The boy grinned as he dropped his pants and turned around.

"Not now, you fucking whore...Eat my ass, slut!...You said you like to suck  
assholes, so prove it!...Show everyone what a filthy cunt you are!...Eat  
it!...Eat my ass out good, you fucking pig!" the boy screamed as her stuck his  
ass in her face.

Cumbag grabbed his ass and spread the boy's ass cheeks. She inhaled the aroma of  
his ass before pressing her face in his ass crack. She lapped at his ass hole  
with her tongue a few times before she stiffened her tongue and speared his ass  
hole. Her tongue fucked into his ass deeper with every thrust of the boy fucking  
her ass. She moaned into the boys ass as she felt his legs tremble. She reached  
around and grabbed his small cock and stroked it as she tongue fucked his ass.  
She felt his legs start to tremble. Cumbag lapped his ass-crack from his balls  
to the top of his ass in a long, wet stroke.

"I'm coming, you fucking whore!...I'm gonna fill your fucking ass up with cum,  
you slut!...Here it comes!...Take it, cunt!...Take it!" the boy fucking her ass  
screamed.

Cumbag raised her face from the boy's ass.

"Yes!...Fill this whore's ass with your cum!...Do it!...Cum in this slut's  
ass!...Fill it up! Fill my fucking ass up with your cum!...Empty your balls in  
this cumdump!" she wailed.

Cumbag tightened her ass as much as she could as she fucked the boy back. He  
pulled his cock from her ass with a 'PLOP'. As soon as he did, another boy  
crammed his cock into her dripping ass and started fucking her too. Cumbag  
moaned, leaned forward and licked the boy's ass crack from to bottom. Then she  
raised her face again.

"Fuck me!...All of you!...Fuck this whore's ass off!...Fuck me like a slut  
should be!...Your cock!...Bring me your cock...Let this slut suck your cock  
clean for you!" she whined.

The boy who had just fucked her ass walked to her head. The boy whose ass she  
was eating stepped aside to let his friend get to her face. He grunted as he  
crammed his cock in her mouth.

"Clean it whore...Get all of your fucking ass slime off of my cock,  
bitch!...Clean it good you fucking cunt!" he shouted as he slowly hunched her  
mouth.

When he was sure that she had cleaned it, he yanked his cock from her sucking  
mouth. The boy giggled as he grabbed her hair, raised her face to his, and spat  
a huge wad between her eyes.

"There's your tip, cunt. You fucking whore. You're a pretty good  
cock-cleaner...for a gutter-slut! Ha, ha, ha..." he laughed before walking away  
from her.

"Thank you, sir!...I hope everyone makes me clean their cocks for them...I'll  
clean your cocks soooo good!...Thank you for spitting in my cocksucking face...I  
love being spit on. It lets me know what you think of this dumb bitch...Spit in  
my fucking face!...Spit on this whore whenever you want to...I love it!" Cumbag  
whimpered.

"Get your face back in my ass, you stupid cunt!" the boy whose ass she had been  
sucking said as he stuck his ass in her face. Cumbag reached around and grabbed  
his cock again as she pulled his ass to her face.

Cumbag went back to slobbering in his ass. The boy fucking her ass slammed her  
back and forth, the trash can rolling with every thrust. She could hear boys  
calling her filthy names as she slurped and sucked on the boy's ass as noisily  
as she could. As she stroked him she felt the boy's cock twitch in her hand. She  
drove her tongue in as deep as she could for a final lick in his asshole before  
he spun around. Cumbag stared into the boy's eyes as she smiled. The boy fucking  
her ass was slamming her harder but she still managed to aim the boy's cock at  
her face.

"Do it!...Splatter me! Cum all over my fucking face!...Show this slut what she's  
good for!...Use me for your fuck-rag!" Cumbag giggled before opeing her mouth as  
wide as she could.

The boy's cum shot from his cock like cannon fire. It was a huge, thick wad that  
hit Cumbag in the middle of her nose. Her eyes went wide with the impact. The  
boy grabbed her head and forced his cock into her mouth. His second spurt of cum  
went straight down her throat. She coughed on his cum. At the same time, the boy  
fucking her ass cursed her as he added his cum to her ass. After the boy  
finished cumming in her mouth, he pulled his cock free. The boy who had just  
fucked her ass shoved his cock into her mouth to be cleaned. As she was slurping  
on his cock, she squealed as another boy began to fuck her ass.

The boy who was fucking her ass now also yelled at her.

"Yeah bitch!...I'm gonna make you clean my cock too, you fucking whore!...And  
you better suck it good you fucking PIG!" the ass fucker screamed.

When she finished cleaning the boys cock, he yanked it from her mouth. He  
slapped her face and laughed.

"You did a good job of cleaning my cock, you fucking slut!...Not bad for a  
stupid cunt like you! Ha, ha, ha." he laughed as he stepped back.

"Thank you sir...I try to be a good slut for you...Am I being a good fucktoy?"  
Cumbag said.

Cumbag didn't hear the boy's answer. Her attention was on the new cock that had  
just been shoved in her mouth.

 

This went on for over three hours. Two lines formed. One line of boys waited to  
fuck her ass. Another line waited for their chance to fuck her mouth. Cumbag  
snorted as she sucked one cock after another. Cum was now running out of her ass  
into her cunt. No one had even fucked her cunt yet. But she didn't care. Her  
sore ass sent tingles of lust to her clit and nipples. She loved the way the  
young boys were treating her. All of them called her filthy names. Every boy  
wanted to show his friends that he knew how to treat a slut. Cumbag shook  
through one orgasm after another.

Each of the boys in Troop A fucked her at least twice. Some fucked her mouth or  
her ass four times. Soon her ass had been fucked raw and her throat was clogged  
with cum. Cum dripped from her face in a steady drip. Big dollops of cooling,  
silvery cum decorated her hair. Her nose was full of cum. It poured over her  
lips in a thick, white wave. Boys spit on her. Others kicked her. She was now  
too messy to touch. The world began to spin. Cumbag became dazed. She didn't  
know where she was at and didn't really know what she was doing. She did fuck  
back to every cock that fucked her ass. She sucked or cleaned every cock that  
was shoved in her mouth with enthusiasm.


	9. Cumbag and the Boy Scouts Part 3

Chapter Three

 

When awareness returned to Cumbag she was laying on a small bench. Cumbag  
noticed she was tied into a ball. Her arms were free but her legs were spread  
wide and her ankles were tied to stakes driven into the ground past her head.  
Her cunt and ass were spread wide. Her head hung off of the end of the table  
with her ankles by her ears. She looked up into the face of the little boy that  
was fucking her cunt. She noticed that he was around 9 or 10 years old. She  
tightened her cunt muscles and rotated her hips for the boy.

"Oh yeah...Fuck this slut, you sweet little boy. Fuck me...Do you like my  
fucking my cunt?...Does this slut's cunt feel good to you!...Ooohhh...I hope  
so...Yeah...That's the way...Fuck this pig like that...When you are ready to  
cum, you can cum any where that you want to...You can cum in my cunt...or you  
can cum on my face...or you can shove your cock in my mouth and cum  
there!...OK?...Do anything you want to me." Cumbag said.

Cumbag looked around at the grinning crowd of boys the encircled her. She smiled  
and winked at the boys as they talked with each other. When a boy would call her  
a filthy name she would grin and shake her head 'yes'. Other boys shouted  
encouragements to the little boy fucking her. One of the older boys leaned over  
and whispered in the little boy's ear.

Just then the little boy spit in Cumbag's face and laughed. The he spit in her  
face again.

"Tommy says that you are a slut. He says I should spit in your face because you  
are just a stupid whore. Is that right?...Did I do it right?...He said the only  
thing you are good for is fucking and hurting. He said I have to be nasty to  
you...Is that OK?" the little boy asked with a snicker.

Cumbag smiled back at him and started to cum.

"Oh yeah...You did it VERY good!...Tommy's right. I am just a fucking a slut...I  
am a stupid whore. You're right too...I love it when you are nasty to me and  
spit in my stupid fucking face. Stupid cunts like me should have their fucking  
faces spit on...You did good!...Show the other boys how to treat a fucking  
shit-whore like me. Spit in my fucking face again!...That's the way to treat a  
dumb cunt like me!...You can do anything you want to me...Do you like my  
tits?...You can play with them all you want! Or you can hurt them if you want  
to...I like to have my tits hurt...You can slap me!...You can punch me too. Do  
you want to hit me?...You can!...Go ahead!...Punch this bitch right in the  
face!...When you cum, you can cum in my face, or in my mouth or all over  
me!...Cum anywhere you want to...Just do what Tommy said...Treat me like a  
stupid slut, OK?...I really want you to. I'm just something for you to fuck and  
hurt...OK?...I'm just a walking cumdump...And remember to call me nasty names  
when you fuck my holes or hurt me...Do you know some?...Here...I'll help you.  
You can call me a cunt, a slut, a whore...How about pig?...You can call me a  
cocksucking pig-slut of a stupid cocksucking whore-cunt!...I love it when guys  
remind me what a fucking slut I am!" Cumbag said as she fucked the little boy.  
Cumbag knew the boy was getting close to coming.

Just then another boy grabbed her head. Cumbag looked up to see three boys  
stoking their cocks.

"Open your mouth, cunt!...We want to fuck your fucking throat, bitch!" a little  
boy snarled at her.

"Oh yes!...Please do!...Use my fucking mouth for a cunt!...Fuck it all you  
want!...Who's first?...Shit!...I don't give a fuck as long as all of you fuck  
this mouth-cunt of mine. Come on boys. Throat fuck this dumb  
cocksucker!...Cram'em in! " Cumbag said as she opened her mouth.

The three boys fucking her mouth took turns. Each would fuck her mouth about  
four times then he's let the next boy have a shot at her mouth. Cumbag snorted  
as she slobbered and sucked their cocks.

"OK...SLUT!...I...I want to cum...in your...face...WHORE!...Get ready  
bitch!...I'm going to cum!....Let me at the whore!...Let me splatter the slut's  
fucking face!...Here it is, pig!...Take it bitch!...Take it all, you fucking  
cunt!" the little boy fucking her cunt shouted.

He yanked his cock from her cunt, jumped up on her belly and pointed his tiny  
cock at her face. The boys fucking her mouth pulled their cocks free and jerked  
Cumbag up by her hair. Cumbag leaned as far forward as far as she could when his  
little cock started to cum. A small wad of cum leapt from his cock and hit  
Cumbag in the eye. The boy shuddered as he stroked his cock. The last of his cum  
dripped down onto her big tits.

Cumbag scooped his cum from her eye into her mouth with a loud 'slurp'. The  
little boy laughed as other boys slapped him on his back, congratulating him.

"Mmmm...Thank you!...That is SO good!...I love cum so much...(smack)...Who's  
next?...Come on boys! Who's going to give this fucking cumpig another hot load  
of cum to suck down her cocksucking throat? Hmmm?...Who's gonna feed this slut  
some cum!...Don't be shy boys...Fuck this whore!...Hmmmmfff!" Cumbag was cutoff  
when the three boys pulled her head back down and resumed fucking her mouth.

Cumbag felt another cock start fucking her cunt. Another boy ran and jumped on  
her stomach. Cumbag almost passed out when the air was knocked from her lungs,  
but she kept servicing the cocks in her cunt and mouth. The boy who jumped on  
her chest mashed Cumbag's tits together and started fucking away.

Cumbag moaned as cocks fucked her from every end. The three boys fucking her  
mouth would shove their cocks in her mouth until her nose was pressed into their  
balls. She would hollow her lips and suck franticly on their cocks as her tongue  
fluttered over their shafts. Then that cock would be pulled from her mouth and  
another would take its place.

The little boy fucking her tits came quickly. He screamed as his cock exploded  
between the heavy mounds. He pulled his cock from between her huge tits and  
aimed his spitting cock down on her completely covering her left nipple with his  
cum. He then slapped and punched her tits after he finished dumping his cum on  
them.

Cumbag could only moan around the cock buried in her throat but she patted his  
leg as a 'Thank You' as he got off of her chest. He responded by kicking her in  
the side. Cumbag moaned as the pain from her ribs seemed to shoot through her  
nipples. Her hands went to her tits and rubbed the boy's cum into her tits. The  
boy fucking her mouth pulled his cock from her mouth. The all three boys at her  
head started slapping her face with their cocks.

"Ohhh yeah!...Fuck the slut!....Oh God!...I love to have my fucking tits  
splattered with hot, sticky jizz!...Who wants to fuck these slut-bag whore's  
tits next?...Just hop up here, smash my tits around your cock and fuck away!  
Come on boys!...Fuck this slut into the dirt! Cover this fucking whore with  
jizz!...Glluuggg." Cumbag's pleadings were cutoff with cocks.

Richard and the counselors watched with pride as the boys gang raped the slut.

"It looks like you boys have the hang of it now!...We are going to leave you to  
your fun. Make us proud, men...Fuck this slut in the dirt!...When I get back I  
had better see one fucked out whore...Understand boys?...Good. Now fuck the  
slut." Richard said as he and the other men went back to camp.

The boys attacked her in waves. She had no idea how many boys fucked her. For  
the next couple of hours she always had a cock in her mouth, cunt or ass. As  
soon as one boy emptied his balls in her, there was another waiting to take his  
place. Her mind seemed to become unhinged. Nothing seemed real to Cumbag. It was  
like a wonderful dream. She faded in and out of consciousness as the boys raped  
her over and over.

When Cumbag came to she was standing between two trees. Cum dribbled from her  
cunt and ass in a steady, thick stream. Cum dripped from her face onto her tits,  
joining the shifting white mass of jizz that coated them. She smiled at the boys  
that were tying her. Her arms were stretched straight out from her sides. Her  
ankles were tied to the trunks of the two trees. Ropes were tied around her  
massive tits, causing them to stand out even more. Cumbag groaned at she was  
lifted. The ropes tied around her huge tits were thrown over the limbs of two  
trees. The boys were laughing as they pulled her up by them. Everywhere she  
looked she saw young boys. Some were naked. Some were pulling on their cocks.  
Some were talking to their friends. But all of them looked at her with clear,  
unbridled lust. Cumbag began to cum in anticipation.

"Hey look!...The cunt is awake!...It's about fucking time, slut. We were afraid  
you'd miss the rope tying demonstration!" a boy screamed at her as the other  
boys laughed.

"Oooohh...I'm glad I woke up too. I don't want to miss anything that you sweet  
boys do to me...What's next?...Hmmmm? I love the way you boys tied my tits.  
Don't they look so sexy sticking out like that...It would be great if some of  
you sweet little angels would hurt these big, ole slut-bags...Does anyone want  
to punch them?...Want to hit them?...Do anything you want to them. They are  
begging for you boys to hurt them!...What do you boys want to do to the bitch  
now? I know. How about fucking me some more? Come on boys...Don't be shy. My  
fuckholes are empty. Anyone want to fuck the slut?...There's no waiting...Do it  
boys!...Shove some more cocks in this bitch! Who is going to stick their cock in  
one of my fuck-holes next?...Who wants to be the next boy to dump cum in the  
whore?" Cumbag asked the boys.

One of the older boys walked to her with a wicked grin on his face. Cumbag  
stared at his cock that was sticking through the fly of his jeans. She loved it  
when men, or boys, would leave their clothes on when they fucked her. It made  
her feel even nastier when they just pulled their wonderful cocks out of their  
pants, fucked her, dumped their hot cum in her and left. She struggled to pull  
her eyes from his bouncing cock as he strutted to her. Cumbag gave him a sexy  
wink. He smiled back at her, and then he slapped her face as hard as he could  
with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha...You fucking gutter whore!...We are going to have some fun with  
you now, bitch!...Look what I have for you, cunt!" he screamed as he waved a  
pair of pliers in front of her face.

Through the daze of his slap, Cumbag focused on what the boy was showing her.

"Ooooh...Fuck yeah...Pliers!...That looks like fun! Are you going to use those  
on this pig?...Hmmmm...Oh YEAH!...Do it!...Smash them!...Go ahead!...Use them on  
my big fucking tits...I want you to...Wouldn't it be fun to crush my fucking  
nipples with those pliers?...Hmmmm....Go ahead!...Here!...Grab this one!" Cumbag  
said as she twisted her torso, bouncing her left tit into the boy.

The boy looked deep into her eyes as he closed the pliers around her left nipple  
and squeezed. Cumbag eyes went dreamy, and then she went limp as she screamed  
through an orgasm.

"Oh God!...I'm cumming!....YES!...Twist them!...Twist my fucking nipple with the  
pliers!...Ooooh....I'm such a nasty fucking little stupid slut!...Somebody ought  
to fuck this bitch-whore's ass off!...Everyone!...Watch the dumb slut cum just  
getting her fucking slut tits pinched!...Ooohhh...Watch the bitch  
cum!...DAMN!...Look at the slut!...I love the way you are working my slut-bag  
tits over...Hmmmm...Do the other one. Pinch that one some too!...Mmmmm...Your  
making me cum so goooood...." Cumbag moaned as she pressed her tit into the jaws  
of the pliers. Cumbag slipped her tongue from her lips as she closed her eyes  
and savored the delicious torture.

The boy laughed in her face when he pulled the pliers from her nipple. Cumbag's  
eyes flew open in shock.

"Nooo...Don't stop!...Hurt them!...More! Hurt these cow-tits more!...Please!  
Pinch my fucking tits harder!...Make the whore cum  
again!...Please!...More!...Hurt the slut some more!" she whimpered as he held  
the pliers away from her nipple.

"This will make you forget about those old, rusty pliers, bitch!...He, he,  
he...I'm going to make your slut-tits fucking beautiful, you pig-slut!" a boy  
screamed at her.

As Cumbag turned to face him, she heard the whistle in the air. Then she felt  
the burning stripe explode across her left tit. Cumbag cooed and the boy laughed  
as he brought the car antenna across her left tit again.

"How's that, cunt!...I said that you'd forget about those old pliers!...I'm  
going to turn those big fucking jug's of yours into one big whelp!...Is that OK  
with you, whore?...Well is it, pig?" he asked as he slashed at her tits from  
every angle with the antenna.

Cumbag couldn't seem to get her breath as her tits were flailed. The boy with  
the pliers had found a new target, her tender asshole. He stuck one end of the  
pliers in her ass and closed it on her ass-ring. Cumbag shuddered and moaned  
through the onslaught.

"My tits!...Ugggh...My ass!...Hurt me!...Fuck this slut up! Ooohhh...So  
good!...Hurt the whore!...Beat the slut's tits!...Rip my fucking asshole  
off!...Oh DAMN!...It hurts so good!...Some one...Anyone...Do something else to  
me...Make me cum...The whore wants to cum!...Oh please...Make the slut cum!"  
Cumbag groaned as she pulled against her ropes.

"Let's see how the bitch likes this!" a boy laughed.

Cumbag's eyes flew open when the boy shoved a fallen tree limb in her cunt. It  
was as thick as a baseball bat. He didn't stop shoving until a foot of the limb  
was buried deep inside her. The rough bark scraped the delicate walls of her  
cunt, causing the lust crazed slut to cum again. The boy didn't fuck her with  
it. He just crammed it in and left it there. Cumbag's hips gyrated as her cunt  
sucked at the rough intrusion. But the boy did have an idea. He looked at his  
buddies and grinned as he pulled out a cigarette lighter. All of the boys  
applauded and laughed as he set fire to the end of the stick. Even through her  
cum-filled tit and ass agony Cumbag realized it wouldn't be long before her cunt  
was hot, red hot. But she didn't care. She was too busy cumming as she thrashed  
about on her ropes.

"YES!...Hurt me! Fuck me! Burn me! Whip me!...Ooohh...Do it  
all!...Everyone!...hurt this whore!...Oh God!...I'm cumming!...Fuck the  
slut!...Hurt the slut!...Oh GOD!...Do everything to me, you wonderful boys!...Do  
it ALL!" Cumbag hissed.

"Who else wants a crack at the stupid slut's tits?...Shit!...I'm getting fucking  
tired! Ha, ha, ha....You know cunt...I did make your tits look sexy...you stupid  
torture-slut!" the boy whipping her tits laughed.

Two boys with a rope stepped up to her tits. Cumbag groaned as they grabbed her  
aching tits and smashed them in their hands. The boys just laughed at her and  
spit in her face when it looked as if she was going to pass out from the pain.  
One of the boys slapped her to keep her awake.

"Wake up, slut...Wake up!...You stay awake bitch, OK?...You don't want to miss  
out on the fun, do you whore? Ha, ha, ha..." he chuckled as he started to wrap  
one end of the rope around the base of her left tit.

"Ooohhh...No. The slut wants to have lots of fun!...My tits...Ooohh...They hurt  
so bad!...Are you going to hurt them some more for me?....Uuggg....So  
good....Hurting the slut soooo good!...More!...I can take more!" she whined.

As they tied the ends of the rope around her huge tits, the boy with the pliers  
had grown bored with pinching her. He was replaced by three boys who were  
stuffing a chain up her ravaged asshole.

"Do you like our chain, slut?...You're gonna like it a lot more in a minute,  
cunt...Ain't she guys?" a boy said as he crammed one link after another into her  
asshole. Cumbag rolled her hips in a wide circle as the fire stick began to heat  
her cunt.

"Hey...Get that stick. We can push the chain deep in her fucking ass with that!"  
said a boy.

Cumbag felt her ass stretch and her stomach get woozy as the three boys crammed  
the chain deep in her ass with the stick. Cumbag jumped slightly as a tongue of  
flame kissed her cunt from the burning stick that was shoved in her cunt.

"Yeah...Stuff my fucking ass, boys...Fill this whore's ass up with that  
chain!...Tie my tits harder...Really pull the ropes tight on my fucking  
slut-tits!...Rip them off!...I don't care!...Do everything you have ever wanted  
to do to a slut!" Cumbag whispered.

The two boys that had tied the loop of rope to her tits admired their work. Each  
tit was rapped with about 5 coils of rope at the base of each tit. The rope hung  
down to just past her cunt. They boys looked at the rope, then at each other.

"I think it will work...But I guess we do need to get rid of that fucking stick,  
though." he said as his friend nodded his agreement.

Cumbag's cunt was starting to juice, and sweat, when she heard the sizzle. The  
two boys with the rope were pissing on her cunt, putting the fire out. Cumbag  
came as they yanked the stick from her cunt. When she looked up she saw the boys  
that had tied her tits waving a little boy over to them.

"Have a seat!" one of the boys said as he lifted the little boy onto the rope.

Cumbag screamed. She screamed not only because they boys were using her tits as  
a swing, but also because the boys stuffing her ass with the chain...jerked it  
out of her ass.  
She had never felt anything like that before. Her ass seemed to grip every link  
of the chain as it was pulled out. The little boy swinging on her tits was  
kicking at her cunt. Cumbag began to lose her mind. Nothing seemed real to her.  
Boys hit her and kicked her. They threw rocks at her. Other boys shoved things  
on her cunt and ass. Several boys swung on her tits. And everyone thought it was  
hilarious the way the bound whore would shake and tremble when they ripped the  
chain from her ass. It seemed everyone wanted to stuff her ass with it and try  
to start her like a lawnmower.

Thankfully she passed out. The boys left her hanging there through the night. As  
the boys made their plans for tomorrow, Cumbag dreamed of cocks. The boys went  
to bed early.  
They had a big day tomorrow. Of course Cumbag didn't sleep that well. She was  
awakened several times through the night as some boy woke up, came to her, and  
fucked her cunt or ass. Cumbag thought it was wonderful.


	10. Cumbag and the Boy Scouts Part 5

Chapter Five

"Construction is one of the things we teach the Scouts. Robert's troop has  
devised a little toy for you cunt...Something we think that you will enjoy.  
Well, frankly...We don't give a shit if you like it or not, cunt...but I'm sure  
that we will! Ha, ha, ha..." Richard said with a laugh.

Cumbag turned her face to the boys and joined in with the laughter. Richard  
waved his hand at Robert. With this signal, Robert pulled the sheet from the  
apparatus. Everyone started at it.

It was a T-shaped table on wheels that was about 24 inches tall. At one end were  
boards that stuck straight out, with cuffs mounted on it. These were for her  
legs. At the other end of the table was yoke that would hold her head straight  
out. Sort of like a medieval stock. There were large holes cut into the bottom  
of the table for her huge tits to stick through. Cumbag shuddered as a small,  
hard orgasm hit her.

"I present Troop A's 'Rape Table'!" Richard said proudly.

Cumbag clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh goody!...Let's try it out!...Put me on the Rape Table and you boys come and  
rape me!...OK?...Let's try it now!...This slut is ready!...Are you boys ready to  
rape the whore some more?...Come on boys!...Rape this cunt!...Put me on it  
now...Please?...I want to raped hard like the fuckpig I am!" Cumbag squealed.

Cumbag smiled and winked at the hooting boys as Richard led her to the  
apparatus. Richard pushed her onto the table with a shove. She landed on her  
belly with a 'THUD'.

"Tee, hee, hee...This is so fucking cool!...Come on boys!...Strap me down and  
rape the shit out of me! Ha, ha, ha...I want you to hurt me while you rape  
me!..I love it....Hurry up!...Rape me! Ha, ha, ha..."Cumbag giggled.

It seemed like a hundred hands grabbed her firm body. Every inch of her flesh  
was groped, pinched and squeezed as the boys positioned her on the table. Cumbag  
just moaned and wagged her ass for them. She was still laughing as a boy jerked  
Cumbag's head off the table by her hair. Cumbag licked her lips as she looked up  
at him.

"Oh yeah...Please rape me...Please?...Hurt me and rape me...Pretend I'm some  
stupid little girl that did you wrong...Go ahead...Make this bitch pay!"

"I intend to, you stupid cunt!...So...You want to get roughed up, do you  
whore!...This is for you cunt!" the boy yelled.

Cumbag saw stars with his first punch. He laughed as he rabbit punched her face  
tree more times. Cumbag's head fell to the table as the stars she was seeing  
became brighter. As she felt the straps being placed on her she heard another  
boy speak as her head was yanked up again. She tried to focus on the face of the  
boy now holding her head but she couldn't. All she could do was give a silly  
looking smile as he spoke.

"You are such a pussy, Ted...This is how you punch a slut!...Now watch this!"

Cumbag didn't even feel the punch as her world went black.

First they secured her ankles with the cuffs. Her legs were stretched straight  
out from the table. Her cunt hung off of the end of the table about 6 inches.  
Cumbag's head was placed in the harness. It held her head firmly off of the  
table so that her mouth was perpendicular to the table. Cumbag couldn't move her  
head or legs. She found she was able to wiggle her ass only slightly. Cumbag  
didn't think it mattered. The height of the table was perfect. Her mouth, cunt  
or ass was at the perfect height for the boys to fuck. Richard pulled Cumbag's  
huge, firm tits through the holes cut into the table with ease.

Cumbag sputtered as she regained consciousness.

"Wake up you stupid whore...Wake up!...It's raping time! Ha, ha, ha...stupid  
cunt!" the boy pissing in her face laughed.

She opened her mouth wide as she recognized the hot, salty liquid splashing down  
on her face.

"Ooohh...glug....Rape me!...Piss on me!...Hit me some more...glug...Rape this  
fucking piss-drinking slut!" Cumbag moaned.

The boy shoved his cock in her mouth and pissed down her throat. Cumbag gently  
munched his pissing cock as a small orgasm hit her. Cumbag shivered when she  
felt some kind of lotion being poured into her cunt and ass. She could hear the  
boys gathering around her as Richard began to speak.

"This morning we are going to cover something that many of you may not have  
heard of. You all know cunts like Cumbag are for you to shove you cocks  
into...Last night, some of you learned how much fun it is to hurt a fuckpig like  
this whore here....Now, we are going to show you something new. Have any of you  
heard of 'Fist-fucking'?" Richard asked.

One of the older boys raised his hand. Richard motioned for him to come to the  
front of the crowd of boys.

"That's very good, William. Please explain fist-fucking to the rest of the  
boys." Richard said.

"Uh...Well...Uh. Fist-fucking is when you shove your hand in some stupid whore's  
cunt. Then you fuck your hand back and forth like it's a cock...It feels pretty  
cool, and the slut usually loves it....That is about all I know." William said  
nervously.

Richard smiled as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's it!...Would you like to try it first, William?...Why don't you show the  
other boys how to do it?...Just cram your hand in the slut's cunt and fist-fuck  
it!" Richard said with a wink.

Cumbag's cunt was juicing and on the verge of cumming at the discussion about  
her. She waited in anticipation for the boy to shove his little arm in her cunt.

"Yeah!...Come on, stud. You won't hurt this fucking slut. I love to be  
fist-fucked. Just shove it in...Shove you hand in and show the other boys how to  
do it. Once you cram your hand in my cunt, then pound it in and out...You won't  
believe how much I'll love it!...Come on, William!...Do it!...Fist-fuck this  
slut!" Cumbag said enticing him.

With a shrug of his shoulders, the boy punched his hand into Cumbag's cunt.  
Cumbag screamed as an orgasm shook through her trembling, bound body.

Boys stood close and watched intently as the boy began to shove his hand in and  
out of her cunt faster and faster. As boys applauded him, the boy lost his  
shyness.

"Take that, you fucking slut!....How do you like that, you pig!...Am I  
fist-fucking you good enough, you fucking whore?...Am I, cunt?...Answer me,  
bitch!...Does the pig like me fist-fucking it?" William shouted.

"Ohhhh...YES!...So good!....You're fist-fucking this slut SO GOOD!...I love  
it!...Harder!....Fist-fuck this whore harder!....Really slam you fucking fist in  
and out of this slut's cunt!...Pound this fuckpig's cunt!...Fist-fuck the slut  
HARD!" Cumbag wailed as she came again and again.

"Some of you boys see if you can shut that fucking whore's mouth up!" Richard  
shouted at the boys. Several of them grinned at each other and walked to  
Cumbag's head. The boy fisting her cunt yanked his hand out with a loud 'POP'.  
The boys laughed as Cumbag screamed and begged.

"I'm Cumming!...Put it back!...PLEASE!...Put it back!...Fist-fuck the slut some  
more!...Fist-fuck this whore some more!...I'm about to cum!....Put it  
back!...Hmmmmm...YES!" Cumbag screamed.

"This will stop your fucking screaming, bitch!...Take THIS!" a boy in front of  
her yelled as he crammed his cock in her mouth.

Cumbag choked on the boy's cock when he fucked his cock into her mouth. The  
laughing boy grabbed her hair and began to fuck her mouth as her mouth watered  
and she began to slobber on his cock.

The boy who had yanked his hand from her cunt turned to one of the other boys.

"You try it now...Just make a fist and punch this whore right in her fucking  
cunt. Now, punch the bitch hard!...That way your hand will go all the way in her  
fucking cunt!" William instructed him.

A young boy about 10 years old looked at him, then balled his hand into a fist  
and punched Cumbag's cunt. Cumbag squealed around the cock fucking her mouth and  
wiggled her ass as encouragement to the little boy. He laughed and started  
fucking his small hand in and out of her cunt.

Cumbag moaned as she came. She sucked and slobbered on the cock in her mouth. It  
was too much for the boy. He started hitting the side of her bound head as he  
fucked her mouth.

"You fucking whore!...You cocksucking cunt!...You're making me cum, you fucking  
slut!....I'm gonna cum, CUNT!....Take it bitch!....Take it this way, you piece  
of shit slut!" the boy screamed.

Right when he started to cum, he pulled his cock from her mouth. Cumbag whined  
at the loss and to suck his cock back into her mouth. With her head bound, it  
was impossible. The cursing boy began to laugh when he stuck the tip of his cock  
in Cumbag's right nostril. He cackled when his cock erupted. Cumbag's sinuses  
were filled with waves of hot, burning cum. Several boys laughed when she  
inhaled his cum like cocaine. When the boy finished cumming in her nose, he  
slapped her face hard. Cumbag smiled up at him as he leaned over and spit  
between her eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha....Take THAT!...You stupid cunt! Ha, ha, ha..." the boy laughed as  
he stepped aside, wiping his dripping cock in her hair.

Cumbag stared blankly at the mob of boys standing in front of her. Cum poured  
out of her nose, cascaded off of her chin and dripped to the ground below. A boy  
ran, grabbed a bucket, and placed it on the ground to catch the dripping cum.  
The little boy fist-fucking her cunt was now cork screwing his arm in and out of  
her cunt. It was driving Cumbag to insane ecstasy. Cumbag shook as another hard  
orgasm wrecked through her body. The little boy pulled his hand from her cunt.  
Boys pointed and laughed at the way Cumbag's cunt gaped open. It twitched like a  
mouth looking for something to suck. A boy about 14 years old smirked as he  
shoved his hand into her cunt next. Cumbag howled, spraying cum everywhere.

"YES!...Fist fuck the slut!...The slut is cumming!...Watch the whore cum for her  
sweet boys!....Oohhhh....so good.....Fist-fuck your little  
pig-whore....Fist-fuck the slut and feed her some cocks....Fuck the slut's  
mouth!...Somebody!...Anybody!....Please!....Shove your cock in my cocksucking  
mouth!....Fuck my top-cunt!...Fill this pig with your cum!...Please!...Don't  
stop!...Fuck the slut!...Fuck the slut!" Cumbag begged until another cock was  
shoved into her mouth.

This cock was smaller. The boys laughed at the way she slurped the entire cock  
into her mouth. Boys spit on her as she hollowed her cheeks, drawing the little  
boy closer. The boy followed Cumbag's sucking mouth until her mouth was pressed  
into his pubic bone. He gasped when she opened her mouth and sucked his balls  
into her mouth along with his cock. Cumbag snorted as she flicked her tongue  
over his cock and balls. Cumbag shuddered as the boy fist-fucking her cunt drove  
his hand all the way into her cunt. It felt like he was punching her womb. She  
loved it. The boy whose cock and balls she was sucking lasted no time at all.  
Cumbag's eyes opened wide as his balls emptied into her mouth. The little boy  
couldn't say anything as waves of pleasure rocked his little body. When his legs  
stopped shaking, he pulled his cock and balls from her mouth. Cumbag didn't  
swallow his cum at first. She parted her lips, showing the boys the pool of  
silvery cum that filled her mouth. She let some of his cum slip over her lips  
and dangle from her chin. Finally the long, thick rope of cum broke off and fell  
to the bucket below her chin. Cumbag then swallowed the remaining mouthful of  
cum in a noisy gulp. She tried to push back against the boy fist-fucking her  
stretched cunt as she spoke.

"Yummy!...That was such a good little drink of cum!....Hmmmmm. The cumbag can  
hold more cum, though...Who's next?...Who wants to feed this cock-pig some more  
yummy cum?...Hmmmmm?...Who wants to dump a nice hot load of cum in my  
cocksucking mouth?...Come on boys!...Someone feed this slut another yummy  
cock!...Hmmmmm...So good!....Feed the slut some more cum!" Cumbag begged as she  
wagged her tongue at the boys.

She didn't have long to wait. Two of the older Scouts stepped forward. Cumbag  
stared at the two cocks bobbing in front of her mouth. She looked from one to  
the other. She wondered which cock would be fucked into her mouth first. Just  
then, each of the boys pushed his cock into her mouth. Cumbag's mouth stretched  
over the two cocks as the boys filled her mouth with their dripping cocks.  
Cumbag snorted through her nose as they began fucking her mouth. The two boys  
fucking her mouth laughed as she franticly tried to suck both cocks.

"Suck'em slut!...Suck both of our cocks, you sleazy whore!...You cock sucking  
pig!" one of the boys shouted at her.

"Yeah, bitch!...Suck our cocks good, whore!...Suck'em good and we'll give you a  
double load of hot cum to slurp down your fucking cum eating throat, you fucking  
cunt!" the other yelled.

Cumbag fluttered her tongue over the two cocks as they fucked in and out of her  
mouth. The boy fist-fucking her cunt pulled his hand free as another boy started  
fist-fucking her cunt. Cumbag's cunt was beginning to get sore from all of the  
fist-fucking, but she didn't care. She flexed her ass as an invitation for the  
next boy. He too, punched her cunt as hard as he could. Cumbag saw stars.

"Here you go boys...Who wants to beat the slut's tits while the holes are being  
used?" Richard asked as he held out a couple of wooden paddles.

Two little boys about 8 years old grabbed the paddles and grinned at each other.

"Now you boys whack those fucking slut-bag tits the whore is hanging down as  
hard as you can!...Swing back and give them a good hit....We want to hear a nice  
loud slap on them! But you boys be careful and don't hit each other. I'd hate  
for you boys to hurt your hands, but hit those big tits as hard as you  
can!...OK?...Let'em fly boys!" Richard told the two giggling boys.

The boys looked at each other. One pulled way back and slammed his paddle on  
Cumbag's right tit. A loud 'CRACK' filled the air as Cumbag jerked. Her tit  
bounced off of the bottom of the table like a punching bag. When it stopped  
bouncing, the other laughing boy pulled his paddle back and whacked her left  
tit. The boys all laughed when that tit also bounced back and forth like a  
punching bag. Then they started over.

Cumbag groaned into the two cocks she was sucked. The vibrations of her moan  
triggered the boy's cocks. Just when the groaning Cumbag felt the two cocks  
swell and twitch, the boys pulled their cocks from her mouth. Cumbag's face was  
white with the pain of her tits being beaten. Her eyes were half closed and  
drool dripped from the corner of her slack lips. The two boys smirked as they  
stroked their cocks. Cum erupted from their cocks at the same time. Cumbag was  
staring blankly as they emptied their cum into her eyes. Cumbag didn't even  
flinch. She didn't even try to close her eyes. Her eyes filled with cum as her  
eyelashes webbed together with sticky cum. Cumbag shuddered through a painful  
orgasm as her eyes burned from the fresh hot cum. The boy fisting her now loose  
cunt was determined to punch into her womb as the two boys paddling her tits  
tried to out-swing each other.

Boys laughed at her and leaned over and spat in her face. The boys that were  
paddling her tits grew tired. They handed their paddles to a couple of older  
boys. They had a different approach. Instead of hitting her tits from the side  
and making them swing, they hit her hanging tits from below. The paddles would  
smack against her nipples as her tits were smashed upward into her chest. A boy  
with a long, thin cock was slowly running his cock head around her slack lips.  
The fresh beating of her tits began to bring Cumbag back to reality. She started  
to scream again. But when she felt the salty smoothness of the cock against her  
lips, she tried to suck it into her mouth. The boy wouldn't let her.

Cumbag started up at the boy. He just smiled down at her. He chuckled every time  
her cum-webbed eyes clinched with each blow to her sore tits.

"Tongue, bitch....I just want you to use you fucking tongue. Show us how good of  
a cock lapper you are, cunt!...Lick it, whore. Lick my cock. Let's see if you  
can get my cum from my balls by licking my cock...Get to it bitch!...We don't  
have all day. There are lots of boys here waiting to fuck your mouth, slut. So  
DO it!" the boy rubbing his cock on her lips said with a laugh.

Cumbag slid her hot, wet tongue out. She coaxed her tongue up and down his thin  
shaft. Every time her tits were hit, the table would shake. Cumbag desperately  
tried to follow his delicious cock with her tongue. A small drop of cock juice  
appeared at the tip of his cock. He laughed when Cumbag stuck her tongue out as  
far as she could reach. He stuck the tip of his cock to the tip of her tongue.  
Cumbag slowly pulled her tongue into her mouth. The thin strand of cock juice  
stretched as it followed her tongue. When it snapped, it fell onto her tongue.  
Cumbag moaned at the savory taste. He laughed when she extended her tongue for  
more. Instead, he lunged forward without warning. Cumbag's cheeks puffed out at  
the sudden intrusion of cock. Instead of letting her suck his cock, he fucked  
her mouth. Cumbag gagged when the long thin cock pierced her throat. She didn't  
care. She just tightened her lips on his shaft, hollowed her cheeks and lapped  
at his cock as he throat fucked her.

The boy fist-fucking her cunt had an idea. Cumbag moaned when he pulled his hand  
from her cunt. She slowly flexed her hips, waiting for the next boy to cram his  
hand in her cunt.

"Let's see how you like this, bitch!...Ha, ha, ha..." the boy laughed.

He formed his hand into a fist and shoved it into her ass. Cumbag screamed  
around the cock in her mouth. Her scream caused the boy to start cumming in her  
throat. The boy leaned forward, empting his balls deep into her throat. The boys  
that were hitting her tits had stopped. Now they were plucking at her nipples.

As her throat filled with cum, the laughing boy fist-fucking her ass screamed at  
her.

"Yeah!...I knew you'd like getting your fucking ass reamed out, bitch!...Look at  
the whore!...The bitch is going crazy!" he yelled.

The boy was now twisting his fist in and out of her ass as Cumbag spasmed below  
him.

The boy fucking her throat pulled his cock from her mouth. Cumbag swallowed the  
last of his cum in a loud slurping sound as the biggest orgasm of the day shot  
through her wrecked body.

"Fuck me!...Fuck the slut!...Oh God....Do it all!....Fist-fuck this whore's  
ass!...Choke this slut on your beautiful cocks!...Fill the pig with your  
delicious hot cum!...Do it all!...my tits!...Hurt these fucking slut-tits  
mote!...Pull them!...Twist them!...Hit them!....Ooohhhh....watch the slut  
cum!...See your whore cumming for you sweet boys!...Oh YES!....Fuck this pig  
into the dirt!...Hurt the slut! Fuck the slut!....Hmmmmm....COCKS!....Give the  
slut some more cocks!...Fist my fucking cunt too! Fist-fuck my ass and cunt  
together!...Tear this whore up!...Drown the fuckpig!...Down me in hot  
cum!...Rape me!...Please! Rape the slut some more. Don't  
stop!...Everyone!...Shove a cock in this slut and rape her!....More!...Do more  
to the cunt!....Aaahhhh...." Cumbag wailed.

Everything blurred. For the next 5 hours boy after boy fucked the bound slut's  
mouth. Her cunt and ass was fist-fucked over and over. Cumbag thought she would  
cum forever. Finally Cumbag passed out from the abuse. That didn't stop the boys  
though. They continued their onslaught. Eventually, they grew tired of fisted  
the slut. The boys untied Cumbag from the table and dropped her on the ground.  
Cumbag looked up at the circle of boys. Her cunt and ass ached, her tits  
throbbed with pain. Her bruised lips dribbled cum, but no one was fucking her.  
Cumbag grabbed her tits and held her head up.

"More....Do more to the slut!....Fuck me!....Kick me!....More  
cum...Please!...Give the slut more cum!...Oh. Ahhhh....Please!....Hurt the bitch  
some more!...I need it!...Please...Fuck the slut!..." Cumbag begged.

One of the boys laughed as he grabbed her hair. Cumbag moaned as he pulled her  
over to the bucket of cum. The last thing Cumbag remembered was her head was  
being dunked into the bucket of cum they boys had collected. The boys laughed as  
he dipped her head over and over into the bucket of cum. He held Cumbag's face  
to the bottom of the bucket. She tried to drink the bucket dry but she couldn't.  
Bubbles of air bubbled to the top of the cum filled bucket as darkness overtook  
her. Just before she passed out, Cumbag thought how great it would be to die  
this way, drowning in a bucket of cum as a hundred boys laughed at her. Cumbag  
came hard, then passed out.


End file.
